Citas para toda la semana
by sakura-txell
Summary: Tomoyo está harta de que su relación con Touya no vaya más allá de la amistad. Ella siente mucho más por él... Tomoyo se va a lanzar para conseguir una cita... Una para cada día de la semana...
1. Prólogo: Va de citas

**CITAS PARA TODA LA SEMANA**

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp._

**Prólogo: Va de citas**

"Tomoyo, no funcionaría."

La joven se sentía cada vez más enfadada. ¿Cómo podía hacer entender a ese hombre tan testarudo que sí funcionaría?

"Dame una buena razón, Touya."

El susodicho se quedó mirándola durante un largo instante, estudiando las bellas facciones de la joven mujer, que tanto le atormentaba en esa calurosa mañana de junio.

A la vez, su mente corría a mil por hora para encontrar esa 'buena razón' que la muchacha le exigía.

Suspirando, y cogiendo a la joven por sus esbeltos hombros, exhaló:

"Tomoyo... ¿cómo te lo puedo hacer comprender?... Tú y yo somos muy distintos..."

La mente de Touya creía que el discurso había empezado con buen pie, así que pensó que lo mejor sería continuar con su exposición de la forma más clara y sencilla posible.

"Yo vengo de una familia humilde, tú de una familia acomodada...", decía Touya mientras hacía gestos con ambas manos.

Tomoyo había abierto la boca para contestar a semejante barbaridad, pero Touya no le dejó.

"Yo soy mayor que tú, y tengo ciertas responsabilidades que, por el momento, tú no tienes. Tengo a una hermana pequeña a la que cuidar, y a la que, por cierto, no creo que la proposición que me has hecho le gustara..."

Tomoyo rescató una memoria no muy lejana, la de una conversación muy animada que había tenido con Sakura dos semanas antes... Y por lo que su mejor amiga le había dicho, Tomoyo dudaba que Sakura estuviera disgustada si esa proposición seguía adelante... Es más, sabía que estaría encantada...

"Además, Tomoyo," Touya continuaba con su cansino parlamento, según los oídos de la joven, "no nos parecemos en nada, somos como el agua y el aceite... A mí gustan los deportes, pero yo a ti nunca te he visto participar en actividades deportivas. Me gusta ver películas, mientras que a ti", dijo señalándola, "te gusta hacerlas. Yo soy un hombre simple a quien le encantan las nimiedades de la vida: pasear, ir con bici hasta el mirador, ver la puesta de sol mientras me como un helado de chocolate y, cuando ya ha oscurecido, ir al templo Tsukimine a reflexionar cerca del lago... A ti te gusta coger el coche con tu chofer y tus guardaespaldas, recoges a mi hermana y te vas de compras con ella, y después, te vas a cenar al restaurante más caro de la ciudad..."

Tomoyo había escuchado atentamente en discurso de Touya.

¡Qué poco la conocía ese hombre!

"¿Es esa la imagen que tienes de mi?" le espetó Tomoyo, con su voz imperturbable, aunque reconocía que sus palabras le habían dolido. Pasados unos segundos, y al ver que Touya no respondía a su pregunta, Tomoyo alzó sus finas manos, evitando que Touya le diera su respuesta. "¿Sabes qué? Me da igual lo que ahora pienses de mí... Voy a hacer que cambies de opinión," dijo muy decidida.

"¿Ah sí?, ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?" preguntó Touya.

"Pues saliendo contigo, por supuesto."

La contestación de Tomoyo fue del todo sorprendente. Una joven tan tímida no podría haber dicho tal cosa... tan descarada...

"¿Saliendo conmigo?", repitió anonadado.

"Sí, porque no me conoces en absoluto. Así que te voy a proponer algo... ¡Déjame hablar!", gritó al ver que Touya iba a interrumpirla. No se lo iba a permitir, no después de tanta cháchara estúpida. Al fin y al cabo, ella había ido a la casa Kinomoto con una intención: conseguir un sí. Y no se iba a marchar sin obtenerlo. "Llevo mucho tiempo sintiendo... cosas... por ti... cosas que quizá no debería sentir", empezó más calmada, "pero una no puede evitarlo." Hizo una breve pausa para poner sus ideas en orden e inspirar profundamente. Sus ojos no se habían apartado de los de Touya durante su discurso. No iba a terminar con esa conexión en el momento más decisivo. Quería expresarse no sólo con palabras. "Y me gustaría descubrir la verdadera naturaleza de estos sentimientos, y me gustaría averiguarlo contigo... puesto que tú eres el culpable de que me sienta así. Y si merece la pena seguir sintiéndolos... Y si, tal vez, tú pudieras sentir lo mismo que yo, que hubiera una pequeña posibilidad que puedas sentirlo algún día..." y agregó en un murmullo "... si es que no lo sientes ya."

Fue entonces cuando, avergonzada, Tomoyo separó sus ojos de los de Touya.

Este no se lo podía creer. Cómo podía una mujer tan maravillosa como Tomoyo sentir algo por él, un hombre sencillo que no tenía nada para entregar, excepto...

...excepto su corazón.

¡Dios mío! Touya sabía que eso sería muy fácil entregárselo...

A Tomoyo se le empezaban a notar los nervios. Con voz temblorosa añadió:

"Había pensado que podríamos salir esta semana... para conocernos mejor..."

A Touya se le cayó en alma a los pies. No se atrevería a negarse a una cita con ella, si eso conseguía que su infantil enamoramiento que sentía por la mejor amiga de su hermana pequeña desapareciera por completo. Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro: tendría la ocasión de salir con ella y de olvidarse de cómo palpitaba su corazón cuando la veía.

Resignado, Touya respondió:

"Está bien, Tomoyo... ¿Qué noche te va bien?"

"Todas..."

Su voz sonó mucho más segura, pero tenía cierto tono travieso que puso más nervioso a Touya... ¿Qué estaría tramando?

"Escoge una, pues"

"Todas...", respondió lentamente.

Su sonrisa, pensó Touya, era diabólica.

"¿Cómo que 'todas'?" preguntó extrañado, "Tienes que ir a clase..."

"Oh, Touya..." le interrumpió con una carcajada. "¿Es que ya no te acuerdas que ya no soy una estudiante de secundaria? El instituto terminó hace un año... Soy universitaria y no tengo ninguna obligación hasta que empiecen las clases después del verano..."

"Pero... Tomoyo, ¿todas?", volvió a preguntar.

"Sí, Touya... Todas. Así podremos ir a un montón de sitios... juntos. Mira, haremos una cosa" propuso en tono conciliador. "Hoy es domingo. Mañana, la primera cita, la preparas tú. Iremos donde tú quieras. Nos iremos alternando cada noche... El domingo próximo quedaremos en un sitio neutral... lo decidiremos ambos... y espero que esa noche hayas cambiado de opinión y nos des una oportunidad, Touya." Tomoyo se aproximó al tenso cuerpo del joven y apoyó sus manos en su musculoso pecho, elevando su rostro hasta que sus carnosos labios se posaron en la mejilla del chico. "No cometas un error, Touya... porque tú y yo, juntos..."

'...sería para siempre...' hubiera querido decir, pero esas palabras no fueron pronunciadas.

Los ojos amatistas dieron una vez más con las oscuras orbes de Touya, y separando sus diminutas manos de su pecho, Tomoyo se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

A Touya se le habían cruzado los cables con aquel inocente beso y, al ver la espalda de la chica, su nombre pronunciado por esos suaves labios resonaban una y otra vez por la sala...

"Hasta mañana... Tomoyo..."

* * *

_Notas de la autora: Sí señor... he vuelto con una historia completamente mía. Con 'Citas para toda la semana' iré algo más lenta, porque no tengo los siguientes capítulos escritos, pero si pensados._

_Será completamente distinta a 'Inesperado y perfecto'. Quiero probar nuevas cosas... como habéis podido comprobar, me gusta cambiar e intentar cosas que nunca antes había hecho. Espero que os guste..._

_BESOS, BESOS y vosotros: ¡¡REVIEW, REVIEW!_

__

_Mery_

_CAPÍTULO EDITADO Y CORREGIDO EL 22/5/08_


	2. Día 1: En lo alto de la torre

**CITAS PARA TODA LA SEMANA**

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp._

**Día 1: En lo alto de la torre**

Lunes 16 de junio

_9h30- Casa Kinomoto_

El desayuno esa mañana fue preparado por Sakura y por Tomoyo, que había sido invitada por su mejor amiga para que le diera detalles sobre la razón por la que Touya parecía tan molesto desde el día anterior. Sakura sabía que su hermano no tenía el mejor carácter del mundo, pero si, al entrar en casa y preguntarle qué le ocurría, obtenía sólo un gruñido y un murmullo que se parecía a "_Pregúntale a Tomoyo_", la joven maga prefirió hacer lo que su hermano le parecía haber gruñido e interrogar a su amiga.

Una vez sentadas, por la puerta de la cocina apareció el señor Kinomoto, con su maletín el mano, esbozando como siempre una afable sonrisa.

"Buenos días...", dijo Fujitaka. "Oh, Tomoyo... No sabía que ibas a venir..."

"Yo tampoco lo sabía, señor Kinomoto... Sakura quiso darme una sorpresa de buena mañana...", espetó Tomoyo, sin evitar la ironía en su voz.

"¿Y ya te la ha dado?", preguntó divertido.

Sakura, que había intentado ignorar los comentarios, cogió la jarra de zumo, y mientras llenaba su vaso, dijo, dirigiéndose a su padre:

"Lo cierto, papá, es que debería ser Tomoyo quien me diera la sorpresa."

"¿Y eso por qué?", preguntó su padre muy interesado, ladeando la cabeza hacia Tomoyo, invitándola a que contestara.

Tomoyo, sin embargo, no iba a ceder ante las insinuaciones de los dos Kinomoto. Intentó ignorarlos, pero sabía que ambos podían llegar a ser muy... ¿cómo podría decirlo? Sakura y Fujitaka Kinomoto eran unos sonsacadores natos... así que sabía perfectamente que pronto conseguirían que Tomoyo soltara todo lo que querían que soltara.

La joven se volcó en su desayuno, sintiendo las miradas de padre e hija sobre ella.

"Venga, Tomoyo...", le suplicó Fujitaka. "Tengo que marcharme en media hora y no me gustaría irme sin enterarme de las últimas noticias..."

"Venga, Tomoyo...", le suplicó Sakura. "Mi padre tiene que marcharse en media hora y no le gustaría irse sin enterarse de las últimas noticias..."

"¡Oh, basta ya! Sois un par de manipuladores de primera..."

"Lo somos", dijeron a la vez.

"¡Oh, por Dios, está bien! Anoche le pedí una cita a Touya, ¿vale?"

Sakura se agarró las manos y soltó un suspiro de satisfacción. El señor Kinomoto, no obstante, que estaba bebiéndose su café, se atragantó con la bebida.

"¿Touya?", preguntó muy sorprendido. Arrugando su entrecejo mientras dejaba la taza sobre la mesa, se dirigió a Tomoyo. "Tomoyo... no sabía que tú...", la señalaba con ambas manos, "...que tú... bueno... que estabas interesada en... Touya... ¿Touya, Tomoyo?"

Encogiéndose de hombros, Tomoyo le dijo:

"¿Eso le molesta, señor Kinomoto?", preguntó temerosa. "Porque si le parece incorrecto..."

"Oh, no... Tomoyo, no quería... en ningún momento quise hacerte pensar que me opongo a una relación entre tú y Touya... porque la verdad es que me parece una idea estupenda...", terminó sonriendo, contagiando a Sakura, y provocando que la cara de Tomoyo se iluminara de alegría.

"¿De veras?", preguntó incrédula.

"Claro que sí...", le contestó Fujitaka.

"Oh, Tomoyo..." la voz de Sakura hizo que su padre y su amiga la miraran. "¡Seremos hermanas!"

"Te está precipitando, hija."

"Claro que no..."

"Como tú digas... pero yo me tengo que ir." Fujitaka se levantó de la mesa y llevó su taza usada al lavaplatos, "Hay un montón de jóvenes estudiantes que esperan ansiosos que les ponga un examen sobre la civilización de los hititas..."

"Adiós, papá..."

"Adiós, señor Kinomoto..."

"Hasta luego, chicas... Nos veremos a la hora de comer, hija."

Las dos jóvenes escucharon como la puerta principal se cerraba. Ya a solas, Sakura empezó a interrogarla. Después de haberle explicado detalladamente la conversación que había tenido con Touya la tarde anterior, Tomoyo preguntó por él.

"Ha madrugado mucho esta mañana... Me parece que tenía una reunión con un nuevo cliente... Lo habían invitado a desayunar... Ya sabes cómo son... Los hombres sólo piensan en llenar sus estómagos..."

"¿Lo dices por Shaoran?"

"A Shaoran le encanta cocinar... y comérselo todo después..." Después de unos segundos de risas, Sakura preguntó: "¿Vais a salir esta noche?"

"¿Con tu hermano? Sí, esta noche... aunque no sé dónde vamos... No me lo ha dicho."

"¿No te lo ha dicho? Vais a salir juntos, ¿pero no sabes adónde?", sacudiendo su cabeza contrariada, Sakura volvió a preguntar: "¿Pero qué demonios...?"

"Ese fue el trato... Cada tarde uno elige nuestro destino... así podremos conocernos mejor... Touya piensa que somos muy distintos... que algo entre los dos no funcionaría..."

"Eso es una tontería... yo nunca he conocido a dos personas más testarudas..."

* * *

_10h30- Oficina Arquitectos Toukito_

Malhumorado, Touya Kinomoto entró en las oficinas que compartía con su socio, Yukito Tsukishiro, después de un desayuno horrible con un posible nuevo cliente para la empresa.

La arquitectura se había convertido en su vida después de terminar el instituto. Él y Yukito habían decidido aceptar una beca que los llevó durante dos meses de verano a Italia y a Francia, donde recorrieron la geografía de ambos países y descubrieron un montón de cosas nuevas: comida, literatura, música, gente, arte... sobre todo los edificios. Uno de los cursos fue estudiar la estructura de las iglesias, los palacios y otros edificios muy representativos, lo que le llevó a enamorarse de la arquitectura. Esa pasión también la descubrió Yukito, pero mientras que Touya prefería dedicarse a la construcción, Yukito se decidió por el diseño de interiores. Los dos, al terminar sus respectivas carreras, montaron un negocio que fue creciendo poco a poco, su fama reconocida por toda Tomoeda.

Desde hacía unos meses, Touya se había dedicado, casi exclusivamente, a la construcción de unos nuevos edificios en diversas zonas periféricas de Tomoeda. Yukito, a su vez, había empezado a diseñar una nueva colección de mobiliario, además del diseño de interiores de algunos de los clientes de la empresa.

Aquella mañana, Touya había tenido que asistir a una reunión con un cliente de Tokio que tenía un pequeño terreno en Nikko, ciudad a dos horas en tren al norte de Tokio, donde quería construirse un pequeño hotel que satisficiera las necesidades de tan turística ciudad de Japón. Ese hombre parecía ser muy ambicioso, pero la suerte no le favorecía, puesto que le faltaban un par de permisos para poder edificar en esas tierras. Habían quedado para tener otra reunión en breve, pues el señor Tichigama, como se llamaba ese cliente, estaba seguro de conseguir los permisos esa misma semana, y que no había tiempo que perder.

Yukito lo saludó animadamente al entrar en la oficina de su amigo. Touya, sin embargo, tenía un humor de perros.

"¿Cómo ha ido esa reunión?"

"Muy mal," gruñó Touya.

"Al menos habrás desayunado bien...", le consoló Yukito. "Seguro que el señor Tichi... Tochi... el señor 'como-sea' te llevó a un buen restaurante..."

"La verdad es que sí... pero ese hombre me pone de los nervios... es prepotente y muy ambicioso... Seguro que haría cualquier cosa por conseguir sus objetivos."

"Pero, por lo que veo, no es sólo ese hombre el que te tiene preocupado."

"No... es Tomoyo la mayor de mis preocupaciones en este momento...", confesó.

"¿Tomoyo?"

Touya asintió.

"Tomoyo... ya veo... ¿Qué ha hecho Tomoyo para afectarte de esa forma?... Además, claro está, del hecho que es una mujer maravillosa, bella, inteligente e independiente, que te tiene loco desde hace tiempo... del hecho que te pone nervioso con tan solo verla o tenerla a menos de cinco metros... y del hecho que estás enamorado de esa mujer...", enumeró Yukito, mientras observaba el rostro de su amigo.

"Eres demasiado listo... Ni siquiera sé por qué te lo conté todo..."

"Porque soy tu amigo, Touya..."

"Supongo, entonces, que debería decirte que mi nerviosismo es porque hoy tengo una cita con la susodicha..."

La sorpresa se instaló, repentinamente, en el cuerpo de Yukito.

"¿Cita?" preguntó anonadado. "¿Desde cuándo tienes tu 'citas'? Nunca has salido con nadie... Por Dios, hubo un momento que llegué a pensar que eras gay... Menos mal que me lo aclaraste todo cuando me confesaste tu apasionado amor por Tomoyo..."

"¿Pensaste que era gay?"

Yukito asintió.

"No hay nada de malo en eso, Touya."

"Lo sé... pero a mí siempre me han gustado las mujeres..."

"Una en especial... ¿no es así?"

"Estoy loco por ella desde que tengo veinte años... Descubrí lo que sentía por ella y supe que, desde ese momento, no iba a sentir nada parecido por otra persona que no fuera ella... Llevo siete años... siete... intentando ocultar mis emociones... pero creo que no he sabido hacerlo tan bien, si hasta Tomoyo se ha dado cuenta...", suspiró. "Pero no creo poder hacerla feliz... Somos muy distintos... ella es muy joven..."

"Tonterías, Touya... El amor no tiene barreras... Me parece que Nakuru y yo somos una buena demostración de esa afirmación, ¿no crees?"

Touya rió. Sí que lo eran. Yukito y Nakuru llevaban muchos años juntos, desde el instante que la energética guardiana pisó Japón después de dos años en Inglaterra. Sus ojos se encontraron en el aeropuerto, e, incluso Touya, que estaba delante, pudo notar la fuerza que ambos cuerpos emanaban... una atracción que no se podía ignorar. Un par de horas más tarde, cuando Touya los dejó solos, por petición de la guardiana, se habían besado. Touya no sabía qué había pasado después, y tampoco le interesaban los detalles... Sin embargo, durante sus seis años de relación sentimental, sabía que, algunas mañanas, Nakuru aparecía más contenta y satisfecha de lo normal...

Porque Nakuru se había autoimpuesto la tarea de ser la secretaria personal de su Yukito. Y resultó ser un gran fichaje. Así no estaría sola en casa, aburriéndose, siempre decía ella. Había venido a Japón por su propia cuenta. Eriol estaba con Kaho en Inglaterra, disfrutando de su amor. Touya estaba feliz por la que, una vez años atrás, fue la mujer de su vida. ¡Qué engañado estaba! Con Tomoyo había descubierto lo que era estar enamorado... Kaho había sido un capricho adolescente. Tomoyo era un amor de verdad.

"El amor no tiene barreras, Yuki, tienes razón...", afirmó Touya.

"¿Y dónde vas a ir con Tomoyo esta noche?"

"Tengo una idea muy interesante... No creo que ella haya ido antes..."

"¿Estás pensando llevarla dónde yo creo que estás pensando llevarla?"

"Si estás pensando en lo que yo estoy pensando... entonces sí..."

"¡Vaya!"

"No sé dónde iremos mañana... lo decide Tomoyo."

"¿Mañana?", cuestionó extrañado.

"Bueno, sí... digamos que Tomoyo puede ser una mujer muy imaginativa y convincente, también, porque no sé cómo, hizo que aceptara la proposición de salir con ella todas las noches de esta semana... Así que creo que voy a tener una semana muy ocupada..."

"Pero disfrutarás un montón... Tomoyo y tú... juntos, paseando abrazados bajo la luz de la luna...", Yukito se imaginaba la escena, describiéndosela a Touya en un tono muy romántico.

"¿Y si no funciona?", preguntó Touya preocupado. "¿Y si, a pesar de todo, a pesar de quererlo intentar, lo nuestro no funciona?"

"No lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes... Si, por alguna razón, no sois compatibles, te quedará el recuerdo de esta semana... además, como mi sabia novia dice: 'Es mejor haber amado y perdido, que nunca haber amado'"

"¿Me consideras una mujer sabia, cariño?", dijo la voz de Nakuru a espaldas de ambos hombres. "Siento interrumpiros, pero el señor Fukama te está esperando en el despacho, Yuki"

"Gracias, cielo...", le contestó a la joven, y girándose a Touya, le consoló: "A veces, tener un recuerdo, por pequeño que sea, es mejor que no haber descubierto lo que podría haber sido."

Sin decir más, Yukito abandonó el despacho de Touya, acompañado de Nakuru.

A solas, Touya decidió ponerse manos a la obra... pero primero...

Se sentó en su escritorio y cogió el teléfono. Marcó un número y esperó a que alguien contestara:

"Casa de los Daidouji, ¿con quién desea hablar?", preguntó una de las criadas.

"Buenos días, ¿está la señorita Daidouji?"

"Un momento, por favor"

"Gracias..."

"¿Diga?", dijo la voz de Tomoyo desde el otro lado del auricular.

"¿Tomoyo? Soy Touya... mmm... escucha, te llamaba para quedar esta noche... si es que aún está nuestra cita en pie..."

"Claro que sigue en pie... ¿a qué hora quedamos?", preguntó muy ilusionada, como pudo notar Touya en su voz. El pensamiento hizo que a su corazón le diera un vuelco.

"¿Te parece bien a las siete?"

"Claro... ¿adónde iremos, Touya?"

"Eso es... una sorpresa, por supuesto... Sólo te diré que tenemos que ir a la estación de trenes."

"¿Nos iremos muy lejos?"

"No... al menos hoy no", dijo misteriosamente. No sabía cómo, pero habían empezado a surgir grandes ideas para pasar una velada de ensueño con Tomoyo.

* * *

_13h00- Casa Kinomoto_

Fujitaka y Sakura estaban comiendo en el salón de su casa. La conversación entre ellos se basaba en la floreciente relación entre Touya y Tomoyo.

"Aún estoy sorprendido... Nunca me imaginé que Tomoyo podría sentirse atraída por tu hermano... Ya le conoces, no es un chico fácil de tratar."

"Pero Tomoyo es muy decidida, siempre lo ha sido... Creo que sería la mujer perfecta para él... ¿Sabías que fue ella quién le pidió que salieran?"

"¿Fue ella?"

"Sí... Yo ya sabía que se lo iba a pedir... De hecho, me preguntó si me parecía bien... Me dijo que no lo haría a menos que yo me opusiera... por eso te lo ha preguntado esta mañana a ti también... A Tomoyo le preocupa mucho lo que pensemos sobre una posible relación con Touya..."

"Eso significa que le importa mucho tu opinión... Tomoyo no sobrepone una posible relación sentimental a vuestra amistad... eso demuestra lo mucho que le importa tenerte como amiga..."

"Lo sé... Tomoyo y yo somos amigas desde muy pequeñas... Me honra saber que nuestra amistad es tan importante para ella... La verdad es que no sé lo que haría si a Tomoyo le ocurriera algo... No sabría vivir sin mi mejor amiga..."

"Siempre he creído que Tomoyo era una buena influencia para ti..."

"¿Una buena influencia? Tomoyo tiene las ideas más descabelladas... Le ha pedido ha Touya que salgan todas las noches de esta semana... Todas..."

Riéndose, Fujitaka preguntó:

"¿Y Touya accedió?"

"Sí... No me lo pude creer... Pensé que se resistiría un poco más..."

"Para que veas lo mucho que Touya puede resistirse al encanto de Tomoyo Daidouji..."

En ese momento, Touya entraba en la casa después de una mañana de intenso trabajo.

Su familia lo saludó, pero el joven sintió la mirada suspicaz de su padre en él. Perdiendo la paciencia, preguntó mientras se sentaba a la mesa:

"¿Por qué demonios me sonríes de esa forma?"

"He oído que tienes una cita... una cita ¿para toda la semana?"

Touya bufó irritado. Iba a ser una tarde de infierno.

* * *

_18h30_

Tomoyo tocó el timbre. Estaba muy nerviosa. Había llamado a Sakura minutos antes de salir de casa para avisarla que iba a verla. Estaba muy nerviosa...

Sakura abrió la puerta y no reprimió un grito de alegría al verla, observando el conjunto que había escogido para esa noche. Tomoyo había elegido un pantalón pirata de color negro y una camiseta de manga corta de color blanco, que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus curvas. El escote no era muy pronunciado pero dejaba entrever que Tomoyo no era, sin ninguna duda, una chiquilla.

"Estoy muy nerviosa, Sakura..."

"Entiendo..."

"He quedado con tu hermano aquí en media hora... pero no podía esperar ni un minuto más... He empezado a arreglarme y me he dado cuenta que me sobraba casi una hora para venir... He intentado entretenerme con algo... pero no hacía otra cosa más que mirar el reloj... y he decidido llamarte..."

"Oye, Tomoyo... ¿qué te parece si continúas tu discurso _dentro_ de casa?"

* * *

_18h50_

Touya llegaba tarde. Necesitaba arreglarse para salir esa noche. Sólo tenía diez minutos para cambiarse de ropa antes de que Tomoyo llegara.

Su sorpresa fue cuando la vio sentada en el salón junto a su hermana.

"¿Qué... qué haces ya aquí?"

"He venido antes porque...", empezó Tomoyo.

"Yo se lo he pedido," terminó Sakura. "Tenía ganas de verla y hablar con ella antes de que os marcharais... Como buena hermana, tenía que darle unos consejos a Tomoyo de cómo tratarte: si la llamas monstruo, que te dé una patada en la espinilla... si la..."

"Ya... ya te entiendo... monstruo," dijo a su hermana, que le miraba desafiante. "Voy a cambiarme... No tardaré..." dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a Tomoyo.

El sonrojo de Tomoyo provocó las risas de su amiga.

"Estás tan colgada..."

* * *

_19h05_

Touya ya se había cambiado y estaba bajando las escaleras hacia el salón para ir a buscar a Tomoyo. Las risas que provenían de las chicas eran contagiosas.

Touya se había sentido muy alegre al ver que Tomoyo no había intentado arreglarse mucho para salir con él. La belleza de Tomoyo, al fin y al cabo, estaba en su interior.

Por su parte, él había elegido para esa noche unos vaqueros negros y una camisa de manga larga blanca, con los puños enrollados hasta sus codos.

Cuando llegó a la sala, Sakura, al verlo, estalló en carcajadas.

"¡Miraos! Si hasta vais conjuntados... ¡qué guapos se os ve juntos!"

Los comentarios de Sakura provocaron, una vez más, que Tomoyo se sonrojara. Touya, notando su incomodidad, intervino antes de que su hermana los avergonzara más.

"Creo que ya es hora de irnos... Tomoyo..."

Touya le ofreció su brazo, y bajo la atenta mirada de su hermana, la pareja abandonó la casa.

* * *

_19h20- Estación de trenes de Tomoeda_

"Próximo tren: dirección Tokio", resonó por toda la estación.

"Ese es nuestro tren", dijo Touya, sentado en un banco junto a Tomoyo, esperando la llegada del tren.

"Así que nos vamos a Tokio... pero Tokio es muy grande... ¿dónde iremos?"

"Ya lo verás..." contestó Touya, su tono de voz muy divertido a causa de la impaciencia y nerviosismo de su bella acompañante, mirándola fijamente.

Tomoyo se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Touya se habían pegado a los suyos. La llegada del tren interrumpió esa conexión, pero no evitó que, en los labios de los dos, se asomaran sendas sonrisas.

Dentro del vagón, Tomoyo se apretó al cuerpo de Touya, pues el tren iba lleno de gente.

"¿Siempre eres tan protector, Touya?" preguntó Tomoyo, subiendo su cabeza para mirarlo directamente.

"¿Por qué lo dices? No es ningún crimen que no quiera que ningún pervertido te meta mano en público..."

"Gracias, de todos modos... Aunque podría haber cogido el vagón exclusivo para mujeres..."

Durante más de diez minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada. El viaje en el tren se estaba haciendo muy incómodo para ambos. La cercanía de sus cuerpos tampoco ayudaba.

Tomoyo, harta del silencio, le preguntó:

"¿Y cómo va el trabajo?"

Touya se sorprendió al oír su voz, pero rápidamente contestó:

"Muy bien... Hemos tenido ofertas muy buenas de muchas constructoras de renombre que han oído sobre nuestro trabajo... Además de algunos particulares que nos pagan fortunas por diseñar sus casas. A Yukito le emocionan estas últimas porque se ofrece para diseñar los interiores... Esta mañana he tenido una reunión con uno de los clientes particulares más ricos... y exigentes... Tendré que reunirme con él otra vez, seguramente antes de que termine la semana..." Touya terminó la explicación, para interrogarla a ella: "¿Y a ti cómo te van los estudios?"

"Me encantan... Lo que hago es tan apasionante... Mi madre intentó convencerme que no hacía falta que ingresara en la facultad para dedicarme al diseño... que podía darme un lugar de trabajo en el departamento de moda de la empresa al acabar el instituto... pero me gusta lo que hago... No quiero aprovecharme de las facilidades que me ofrece mi madre para hacerme un hueco en el mundillo... Quiero hacerlo sola... por mis cualidades y no por mi nombre. Pero no he rechazado el puesto en la empresa... creo que será una buena forma de aprender..."

"Tienes razón...", declaró Touya. Esta mujer lo sorprendía enormemente a cada palabra que decía. Era magnífica.

"Hace un par de semanas entregué unos diseños a la jefa del departamento, ¿sabes?"

"¿En serio?"

"Sí...", asintió. "Me dijo... me dijo que tenía mucho potencial..."

"Felicidades, Tomoyo... Eso está muy bien..."

"Gracias... También me dijo que quería que, cualquier cosa que dibujara, se lo enseñara. Estoy pensando en mostrarle todos los diseños que hice para tu hermana... mejorándolos, claro..."

"¿Tantos diseños le hiciste a mi hermana?", preguntó Touya.

"Tengo cajas llenas de esbozos y de dibujos... todo lo tengo guardado." Después de una pequeña pausa, prosiguió: "También tengo diseños para hombre... con Shaoran de modelo." Los dos se rieron a tal comentario. Tomoyo lo miró fijamente: "Y debo confesar... que te tengo... a ti... de modelo para algunos otros..."

"¿A mí?, ¿Me has hecho modelo de tus diseños?" Ante el asentimiento de Tomoyo, Touya preguntó: "Lo más importante es... ¿salgo guapo?"

Las carcajadas de Tomoyo resonaron por el vagón lleno de gente. Con su barbilla recargada en el pecho de Touya, Tomoyo le dirigió una mirada llena de picardía.

"Mucho... Eres el modelo más guapo que he tenido nunca..."

Las mejillas arreboladas de Touya significaron un gran triunfo para Tomoyo.

"Te suplico que no se los presentes a tu jefa...", comentó Touya. Los dos rieron.

Pocos minutos después, Touya le indicaba que debían apearse en la siguiente estación, Akabanebashi.

Cuando salieron de la estación, Touya cogió a Tomoyo de la mano y la llevó caminando por las calles repletas de gente de la ciudad. Cinco minutos más tarde, Tomoyo se encontraba en el Parque de Shiba, observando con asombro la Torre de Tokio, iluminada por cientos de luces.

"Es preciosa...", suspiró. "Nunca la había visto tan de cerca... ni iluminada." Se giró hacia Touya y continuó: "Sé que es una vergüenza no haber venido nunca antes... pero no he tenido la oportunidad... Siempre la he visto de lejos... y de día."

"Pues esta noche estás de suerte... porque vamos a subir hasta arriba...", murmuró.

* * *

_21h00_

Desde lo más alto de la torre, en el mirador más alto de la ciudad, a doscientos cincuenta metros del suelo, Tomoyo oteaba el cielo oscuro, lleno de pequeños puntos relucientes. Miraba extasiada las luces de la ciudad, descubriendo las formas que éstas descubrían: los edificios más altos, los parques más extensos, las pequeñas casas...

De repente, su trance se vio interrumpido por Touya, quien se colocó muy cerca de ella, apoyando sus brazos en la barandilla.

"Es simplemente precioso... ¿verdad?", le preguntó.

Tomoyo se quedó ensimismada con los ojos de Touya, brillando intensamente por las miles de luces que se reflejaban en la oscuridad de sus orbes.

"Sí..."

Aunque le hubiera gustado que Touya se refiriera a su propia belleza... y no a la de las luces de la ciudad.

Muy intrigada, Tomoyo le preguntó:

"¿Por qué me has traído aquí?"

"Es mi lugar favorito... Desde este lugar puedes ver todo Tokio, la bahía, Yokohama, Ueno, Shibuya... y en un día despejado se ve claramente el Monte Fuji..." Touya le iba indicando en que dirección estaba cada uno de los lugares que iba nombrando. "Además, conozco esta torre como la palma de mi mano... Hice un proyecto en la universidad sobre esta construcción. Tuve que venir aquí a pasarme días enteros y a desentrañar todos sus secretos, a encontrar todos sus recovecos... Fue una experiencia emocionante..."

"Me lo imagino...", le dijo sonriendo al notar la mirada de satisfacción de Touya. "Cuéntame cosas sobre ella, Touya..." le suplicó.

"Bueno... pues la torre fue construida en 1958, como demostración del renacimiento económico de Japón, a partir de los materiales procedentes de barcos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Es una copia de la Torre Eiffel de París, que visité hace unos años, por cierto... aunque aquella es de color oscuro, no tan vistosa como esta, que está pintada de color rojo y blanco, una exigencia de las normas de seguridad en aviación... Los mismos colores que nuestra bandera... Mide 333 metros, trece más que la Torre de París, que mide 320, lo que la convierte en la torre de metal más alta del mundo... Y sólo pesa 4000 toneladas..."

"_Sólo_ 4000 toneladas...", se mofó Tomoyo. "No lo sabía..."

"La Torre Eiffel pesa casi tres veces más..."

"¡Vaya!... Ahora se entiende lo del 'sólo'", comentó, provocando una carcajada de Touya.

"Su principal función es la de antena: transmite catorce señales, nueve para televisión y cinco para radio, e incluso desde hace unos años, desde el 2003, transmite en digital. Pero la torre también es muy conocida por ser una atracción para el turismo... Los colores de la torre la hacen destacar por encima de las construcciones más sobrias, y de noche está iluminada por más de un centenar de focos... unos ciento setenta y tantos... ahora no lo recuerdo... La luz no es la misma durante todo el año: en invierno es anaranjada, pero en verano es blanca..."

"Como ahora..."

"Exacto."

"Las puestas de sol desde aquí deben de ser maravillosas..."

"Lo son... he tenido la oportunidad de presenciarlas en un par de ocasiones... Es una pena... podríamos haber quedado antes para verla en toda su esplendor..."

"No me importa... He aprendido mucho... Ha sido fantástico..."

Touya la miró extasiado... De pronto, vio que un respingo recorría su esbelto cuerpo, y Tomoyo se abrazó a sí misma.

"¿Tienes frío, Tomoyo?"

"Un poco... Debe de ser la altura... Tendría que haber traído una chaqueta... ¡Tonta de mí! Siempre he sido una friolera," confesó. "Deberías verme por las noches en invierno... me pongo mi pijama más gordo, mis calcetines de lana y me tapo con todas las mantas que tenga a mano, además de..."

Sus siguientes palabras no pudieron ser pronunciadas porque Touya la abrazó por la espalda, haciendo que el frío de su cuerpo se convirtiera, instantáneamente, en un ardor inapagable.

Tomoyo suspiró. La noche no podía haber sido más placentera...

* * *

_00h30_

Caminaban por las calles de Tomoeda, los brazos de Touya seguían alrededor de sus hombros, de donde no se habían despegado desde que la envolviera con su cuerpo en lo alto de la torre. Había disfrutado como nunca.

Habían llegado a la verja de la Mansión Daidouji. Tomoyo la abrió sigilosamente, y le indicó a Touya que podía acompañarla. Caminaron lentamente por el precioso jardín que daba la bienvenida a los intrusos esa noche.

Ya en la puerta principal, Tomoyo la abrió y le preguntó si quería entrar a tomar algo:

"Mañana tengo que madrugar... sólo quería escoltarte hasta que estuvieras a salvo en tu casa. Pero mañana nos veremos, ¿no es así?"

"Así es..."

"¿A qué hora?"

"Te llamaré..."

La mirada de Tomoyo volvió a convertirse en el espejo de la picardía, y Touya sintió que unas alarmas pitaban en sus oídos... avisándole del peligro...

Y los ojos de Touya se desviaron a los labios de la joven, que un segundo después se posaban en su mejilla, apenas un roce. El calor le invadió el cuerpo.

Y, como Tomoyo había sentido aquella noche, de repente le entró el frío... cuando sus labios abandonaron su piel.

* * *

_Notas de la autora: Primera cita de nuestra pareja favorita. La torre de Tokio ha sido una buena elección para una primera cita: las vistas de la ciudad, el frío que provoca el acercamiento de las parejas, los inocentes besos a la hora de despedirse..._

_Os quiero pedir disculpas por haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo. Con esta historia he tenido que dedicarme a la investigación de la cultura y la geografía japonesa... deseo que el resultado sea de vuestro agrado. Hoy ha sido Tokio, pero su segunda cita será un poco más lejos... no mucho. Digamos que nos iremos de excursión. _

_Sin embargo, quiero que sepáis que, a pesar de tener toda la información y que el fic está completamente planeado, no está escrito, por lo que voy a tardar en subir los próximos capítulos. También quiero que tengáis en cuenta que pronto empiezo la universidad, por lo que el tiempo para dedicarme a esta maravillosa actividad llamada escritura creativa no la voy a poder llevar a cabo tanto como me gustaría. Pero no os preocupéis, porque durante esta última semana de vacaciones la voy a dedicar por entero a adelantar los siguientes capítulos..._

_Muchos besos a todos, y a ver si adivináis adónde Tomoyo va a llevar a Touya en su segunda cita... Recordad que Tomoyo es una mujer con una gran inventiva..._

_Hasta pronto,_

_Mery_

CAPÍTULO EDITADO Y CORREGIDO EL 22/5/08


	3. Día 2: Cinco lagos

**CITAS PARA TODA LA SEMANA**

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp. _

**Día 2: Cinco lagos**

Martes 17 de junio

_11h00- Parque Pingüino_

"Mi querido hermano estaba de muy buen humor esta mañana..." dijo Sakura mientras se terminaba su bocadillo. "Ni siquiera me ha llamado monstruo... A mí me da que algo bueno pasó anoche."

"Anoche estuvo bien..." contestó Tomoyo.

Sakura cerró los ojos, sonriendo a la vez. Se giró a su amiga, sentada a su derecha, que se estaba tomando tranquilamente su batido de vainilla. La miró detenidamente, observando sus facciones con toda su atención. Sí, la noche anterior estuvo bien... o eso decía su rostro.

"¿Dónde te llevo mi hermano?"

"A la Torre de Tokio"

"¡Tú nunca habías estado allí!", exclamó muy feliz. "¿Cómo lo supo?"

"Ni idea, aunque creo que su elección de ir allí fue más bien por él... ya sabes, siendo su lugar favorito y todo eso..."

"Ah, ya entiendo... si no recuerdo mal, estuvo obsesionado durante una temporada con todo lo que tuviera relación con la Torre de Tokio, y por extensión, con la Torre Eiffel. Me tragué unos cuantos documentales hará unos años... Era la diversión que mi hermano me ofrecía todas las tardes..."

"A mí me pareció muy interesante todo lo que me explicó sobre su construcción..."

"Oh, Tomoyo, por favor... no me digas que también te has contagiado... A mí padre le pasó lo mismo..."

"No, Sakura, de verdad... Tu hermano sabe mucho sobre arte, sobre todo de arquitectura, sin duda... Me gustó todo lo que me dijo..."

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco. ¡Por supuesto que todo lo que saliera de Touya le gustaba! Se notaba de lejos que su mejor amiga estaba perdidamente enamorada... Sólo podía desear que Touya sintiera lo mismo.

Un rato después, Tomoyo y Sakura estaban en el centro de la ciudad, paseando y mirando los escaparates de cualquier tienda que se cruzara en su camino. Pero Tomoyo no estaba muy atenta. Tenía otras cosas en las que pensar. Como, por ejemplo, dónde irían esa noche. La decisión era suya... y había quedado en llamarlo. No podría tardar mucho más.

La solución llegó al pasar por delante de una agencia de viajes. Observó las fotografías que había expuestas... y se fijó en una. Irían por aquella zona...

"¿Qué miras?", le preguntó Sakura.

"Estaba pensando adónde llevar a tu hermano esta tarde..."

"¿Y ya sabes cuál es vuestro destino?"

"Sí... más o menos."

"No me has contado qué hicisteis... Sé que cogisteis el tren y subisteis a la torre, pero nada más. No me has dicho nada más... nada de detalles... nada de ¿besos?"

"Uno... un beso...", dijo Tomoyo misteriosamente.

"¿Besaste a mi hermano?", preguntó incrédula, sus ojos abiertos como platos.

"En la mejilla", aclaró Tomoyo. "Lo besé en la mejilla, Sakura, no te sulfures... No pasó nada. Fue una velada maravillosa..."

Sakura sonrió al ver que Tomoyo también lo hacía.

"¿Por qué las risitas?", dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Las dos jóvenes se dieron la vuelta y se toparon con Shaoran y Yamazaki, saliendo de la pastelería. Sakura no esperó a saltar a los brazos de su novio y lo besó, sin importarle el hecho de que estaban en la calle y que dos de sus amigos presenciaban tan fogosa escena.

Tomoyo y Yamazaki cruzaron sus miradas.

"¿Dónde está Chiharu cuando la necesitas? A no ser, Tomoyo, que tú quisieras...", insinuó Yamazaki.

"Ni lo sueñes", le advirtió la muchacha.

Cuando el beso terminó, Shaoran suspiró:

"Me has echado de menos, por lo que veo... Aunque te vi anoche..."

"Son muchas horas separados...", dijo Yamazaki. "La distancia, en realidad, no hace el olvido..."

"¡Qué romántico eres cuando quieres, Yamazaki!", exclamó Tomoyo, dramatizando tal expresión al poner sus manos juntas sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho, sobre su corazón.

"Por lo que un pajarito me ha contado, tú estás muy romántica con cierto joven que responde al nombre de Touya Kinomoto..." bromeó Shaoran.

"¿También te besa, Tomoyo?" preguntó Yamazaki.

"Sí que lo hace..." respondió Sakura por ella. Aquel comentario provocó las más inquisitivas miradas de los chicos "...en la mejilla," continuó decepcionada.

"Cuando te bese en otro lugar, avísame, Tomoyo... que le daré un puñetazo..."

"No quiero que golpees a mi novio en potencia, Yamazaki... pero gracias por mostrarte preocupado por mí...", dijo Tomoyo a su amigo. En el último momento, agregó: "Y ni se te ocurra ir contando mentiras sobre Touya besándome, ¿me oyes?"

"A sus órdenes, mi general", saludando como un soldado. "General, si me lo me permite, mi general, me voy a ir a buscar a mi novia en acto, general...", bromeó.

"Espero que tu búsqueda sea fructífera, soldado, pero que no se dé mucho el 'acto'", Tomoyo le dijo siguiendo su chiste.

"Eso es algo que no se puede evitar..."

"Venga, márchate ya, Yamazaki... ya nos veremos..." dijo Shaoran, despidiéndose de su amigo.

"Adiós, Yamazaki..." dijo Tomoyo.

"Dale besos a Chiharu..." dijo Sakura.

"¿Adónde se dirigen las damas?" preguntó el chico que quedaba.

"Nos vamos a comer a casa... ¿te vienes?" invitó a su novio, besándolo tiernamente en la punta de la nariz.

"No puedo... hoy llega Meiling, ¿recuerdas? Tengo que ir al aeropuerto a buscarla..."

"Lo olvidé... Salúdala de mi parte, ¿vale? Mañana pasaré a verla," dijo Sakura.

"De acuerdo," Shaoran dijo, besándola en la frente. "Te llamo por la noche... Adiós, Tomoyo..."

"Adiós, Shaoran," se despidió Tomoyo.

"¿Nos vamos a preparar la comida?" preguntó Sakura, viendo como se alejaba la figura de Shaoran.

"Sip... me está entrando el hambre..." comentó Tomoyo. "Apenas cené..."

"¿No te llevó a ningún restaurante? Mi hermano puede ser muy insensible cuando quiere..." murmuró enojada.

"Tu hermano me llevó a un restaurante precioso cerca de Shiba y pagó la cena... estaba tan nerviosa que casi no probé bocado... y tu desafortunado hermano tuvo un pequeño... eh... incidente..."

"¿Qué le pasó?"

"Nada... es que la sopa puede llegar a ser peligrosa..."

Tomoyo fue interrumpida por un fuerte quejido que procedía de su estómago vacío.

"Y eso que acabamos de comernos unos bocadillos enormes..." comentó Sakura.

"Mi estómago no tiene fondo, Sakura, pensaba que lo sabías."

"Lo sé... siempre he pensado que invitarte a comer era una ruina... Tiemblo con sólo pensar que vas a pisar la cocina..."

"Ha, ha, ha... ¡qué graciosa!"

* * *

_13h30- Casa Kinomoto_

"¿Te has quemado, Sakura?" preguntó Tomoyo.

"No... no te preocupes, Tomoyo... sólo ha sido un roce..." le aseguró Sakura, mostrándole la mano.

"¿Quién se ha quemado?" preguntó la voz de Fujitaka desde la puerta de la cocina, ataviado aun con su traje y con la maleta colgada en su hombro, mirando preocupado a su hija.

"¡Hola, papá!" lo saludó mientras iba a besarlo en la mejilla. "No ha sido nada..."

"Buenas tardes, señor Kinomoto..." saludó Tomoyo con una breve reverencia.

"Tomoyo... ¡qué alegría verte!" su sonrisa indicó a Tomoyo que a Fujitaka le corría por la cabeza una idea diabólica. "Y dime... ¿cómo se portó Touya? Espero que fuera todo un caballero... yo no eduqué a mi hijo para que se comportara de otra forma..."

"¡Papá!" lo amonestó Sakura. "No digas esas cosas... Touya no está aquí para que lo avergüences a él también."

Tomoyo se rió por lo bajo.

"¿He oído mi nombre?" dijo Touya desde la espalda de su padre, que seguía en la puerta de la cocina. A su lado estaba Yukito, que como era de costumbre, estaba sonriendo.

"¡Touya, qué bien que estás aquí! Papá quiere interrogarte," le informó Sakura claramente.

Touya decidió ignorarla y se dio la vuelta para despedirse de Yukito, que se iba a buscar a Nakuru a la oficina para ir a comer con ella.

Mientras Fujitaka y Touya fueron a dejar sus maletines y a asearse, Tomoyo terminó de preparar la comida y Sakura, por el quemazón, prefirió alejarse de los fogones y poner la mesa.

Sakura ya había terminado cuando Touya entró al comedor. Su hermana lo miró con una sonrisa en su rostro, que contrariamente a lo que era habitual, no se trataba de una sonrisa traviesa, desafiante o provocante. Era una sonrisa sincera de felicidad.

"¿Necesitas ayuda, monstruo?" le preguntó.

La cara de Sakura se desencajó al oír el desagradable mote.

"Necesito que dejes de llamarme eso..."

"Imposible," dijo tajantemente. "¿Dónde me siento?" preguntó.

"Donde siempre te sientas," contestó burlona.

Touya se sorprendió que Sakura no intentara hacer de celestina entre él y Tomoyo. Él siempre se sentaba a la izquierda de su padre. ¡Su hermana no intentaba sentarlo al lado de su amor secreto! Inaudito... totalmente inaudito.

En ese instante, Fujitaka apareció por la puerta y se sentó en su sitio. Sakura se fue a buscar las fuentes con la comida, y detrás de ella iba Tomoyo con una bandeja con cuatro sopas _miso_. Las colocó delante de cada servicio, llevándose de nuevo la bandeja a la cocina. En ese nanosegundo que Tomoyo estuvo en la cocina, Touya observó la estrategia de su manipuladora y querida hermana. En lugar de sentarse donde ella siempre lo hacía, es decir, delante de él, Sakura se colocó delante de su padre.

¡Qué lista era su hermana!

Tomoyo estaría sentada delante de él, de la misma manera que lo estuvo la noche anterior mientras cenaban en su restaurante favorito.

Touya decidió en ese momento que debería comprarle algo a Sakura como premio, porque si quería a un hermano nervioso que se tirara la sopa _miso_ por encima porque éste no podía dejar de mirar a la joven de los ojos amatistas que tanto lo atraía... ¡lo había conseguido!

Porque justamente eso le había ocurrido la noche anterior. Por primera vez en su vida, Touya descubrió lo que dolía cuando un líquido caliente daba de pleno con sus partes más íntimas. Bendijo unas diez mil veces la invención de los calzoncillos, los pantalones y las servilletas.

Tomoyo reapareció en el comedor y se sentó delante de él, dedicándole una sonrisa. Y él respondió de la misma forma. Fujitaka y Sakura, por supuesto, notaron el intercambio, y tuvieron la excusa perfecta para introducir su cita como tema principal de la hora de la comida. El interrogatorio fue iniciado por un hambriento Fujitaka:

"Touya, hijo... supongo que anoche llevaste a Tomoyo a Tokio para visitar la torre, ¿no es así?"

Los tres otros comensales lo miraron boquiabiertos. Nadie le había dicho nada sobre la cita... ¿verdad?

"¿Cómo lo has sabido? Sólo Yukito sabía dónde iba a llevarla..." confesó su hijo.

"¿Por qué crees que me llaman tu padre? Te conozco, conozco tus debilidades..." ante ese comentario dirigió una mirada que decía mucho a su hijo, "conozco tus gustos, tus preferencias... Desde ese proyecto tuyo has estado maravillado con la torre de Tokio... estaba muy claro que la llevarías ahí."

"Alguien me ha comentado algo de un beso..." dijo Sakura en tono indiferente. Al escucharlo, la cara de Tomoyo se cubrió de un rojo tan intenso como el de la sangre. La cabeza de Touya se giró bruscamente hacia ella, y la vio cabizbaja y, sobre todo, avergonzada, seguramente maldiciendo a su amiga... Fujitaka se mostró muy interesado ante tal revelación.

"¿Un beso?" preguntó a Touya. "¿Y estuvo bien?"

El ruido de las patas de la silla de Tomoyo al levantarse resonó por toda la sala.

"Voy a buscar el segundo plato," les informó. Recogió los cuencos vacíos y se fue a la cocina. Para perder tiempo, se enfrascó en colocar todos los utensilios que habían usado en el lavaplatos. Desde la cocina podía oír el murmullo de sus voces, hasta que pararon. Sintiéndose más valiente, volvió al salón, sirvió la carne y se sentó en su silla.

La conversación que continuó no tuvo absolutamente nada que ver con ellos. Es más, Tomoyo apenas intervino y se dedicó a comer tranquilamente, sin mirar a los demás, manteniendo sus ojos bien fijos en el plato para evitar que éstos se desviaran al comensal que había ante ella.

Poco después del postre y de recoger la mesa, Fujitaka se marchó al salón a ver las noticias, mientras Sakura hablaba por teléfono con Shaoran. Touya se fue a su habitación y volvió un par de minutos más tarde para avisar que se marchaba a la oficina. Tomoyo lo miró atentamente desde el sofá. En un repentino ataque de atrevimiento, se levantó y fue tras él, deteniéndolo con su mano cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta.

"A las seis en punto aquí... Ponte calzado cómodo y coge un jersey... a menos que tengas otros métodos para evitar el frío..." añadió con una sonrisa.

Touya pensó en la infinidad de métodos que se podían utilizar para evitar el frío... y todos ellos la incluían a ella.

* * *

_18h00_

"¿No estás enfadada?"

"No..."

"¿De verdad?"

"Que no, Sakura..."

"Es que como has estado toda la tarde tan callada..."

"Tenía cosas en las que pensar."

"A ver si adivino... ¿Touya?"

"¿Eres pitonisa, Sakura?"

"A veces... cuando duermo tengo premoniciones..."

Tomoyo rió por primera vez en horas.

"No predigas nada que tenga que ver con Touya y conmigo, te lo suplico."

"Dalo por hecho," le aseguró. "Esa ropa te queda bien, Tomoyo, pero creía que tenías una cita..."

"Y la tengo"

"¿Por qué vas tan poco arreglada?"

"¿Y por qué debería arreglarme tanto?"

"Para impresionar a mi hermano..."

"No tengo nada que demostrar, Sakura, excepto a mí misma. No voy a cambiar porque un chico me guste."

Touya apareció en el salón, y le dijo a Tomoyo que ya podían irse.

"A menos que necesitemos algo más..."

"Nos vamos unas horas, Touya... no dos semanas... Los chicos podéis llegar a ser peores que nosotras..." bromeó Tomoyo, ya más contenta.

"¡Eh!" exclamó indignado, "¿a qué viene eso?"

Tomoyo explotó a carcajadas y simplemente abrió la puerta para salir, seguida de Touya. Los dos se despidieron de Sakura, cuya mirada los perseguía atentamente.

"¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta antes?" murmuró en voz alta.

"Esa misma pregunta me hago yo", dijo Fujitaka, quien la abrazaba cariñosamente por la espalda, observando como su hijo abría la verja del jardín y dejaba que Tomoyo pasara primero.

* * *

_18h10- Estación de trenes de Tomoeda_

Touya observaba a Tomoyo mientras ella compraba los billetes para el tren. Había oído la conversación entre su hermana y ella, cuando hablaban de la ropa que Tomoyo llevaba para esa cita.

A lo mejor no eran tan distintos como había pensado... quizá tenían más cosas en común. La noche anterior parecía que Tomoyo hubiera disfrutado mucho de aquella lección exprés en el mirador de la torre, o de la conversación tan banal que tuvieron en el restaurante, o el paseo que dieron en la silenciosa Tomoeda a volver de madrugada.

La verdad era que estaba disfrutando mucho de su compañía, y sus esfuerzos de no abrirse tanto a ella para sufrir un desengaño se fueron desmoronando rápidamente. Nadie podría resistirse a la tierna mirada, a la dulce sonrisa y a la suave voz de Tomoyo. La incógnita era descubrir las razones por las que Tomoyo se sentía atraída por él. No creía poseer ninguna cualidad que impresionara a las chicas, ni su voz era suave y nunca se había fijado en su sonrisa, pero sabía que su mirada podía transmitir mucho desprecio, sobre todo cuando el mocoso rondaba cerca de él.

Tomoyo se acercó lentamente a él, comprobando los billetes. Mirándolo, dijo:

"Tenemos que ir al andén número dos, el tren sale en cuatro minutos," le informó, guardándose los billetes en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

"¿Dónde vamos?"

"Como alguien dijo una vez no hace más de veinticuatro horas...", empezó a decir dramáticamente: "'Es una sorpresa'" Sonriendo, le ofreció su mano al joven de ojos oscuros para que se levantara del banco y dijo: "Me refería a ti, claro..."

Y se lo llevó de la mano, arrastrándolo por la estación hasta el andén número dos.

* * *

_18h45- Hakone_

Touya miraba a su alrededor. ¡Cuánta gente! Se imaginó que, si en la estación ya había tanto bullicio, también encontrarían a muchos visitantes en aquella pequeña pero tan famosa, turística... y cara, ciudad.

Hakone era un pequeño pueblo muy bello, como pudo comprobar a primera vista cuando, junto a Tomoyo, abandonó la estación de trenes. La única pega que se podía encontrar era la muchedumbre...

"Siento que haya tanta gente, Touya... creí que al no ser fin de semana quizá habría venido menos gente... Evidentemente me he equivocado..." le dijo Tomoyo muy apenada, al pie de las escaleras de la estación. "Este lugar es tan bonito... Vine una vez con mi madre cuando era más pequeña... Ella venía para una entrevista con unos posibles socios... y mientras yo me quedé con las guardaespaldas, ella se pasó el día de reunión en reunión... Sin embargo, me lo pasé bien..."

"Se nota a primera vista que debe de ser un lugar precioso..." comentó Touya, aún aturdido.

"Oye..." empezó Tomoyo en voz muy baja, "Touya, escucha... sé que no te gustan las grandes aglomeraciones, así que... si quieres volvemos a coger el tren y vamos a otro lugar... no me importa, en serio."

"Tomoyo... ¿verdad que tú querías venir aquí?" le preguntó, agarrándola por los hombros y fijando sus ojos en los de ella. Tomoyo asintió. "Entonces nos quedamos... Hoy elegías tú... Tú dirás..."

La sonrisa de Tomoyo no se hizo esperar, y soltando un gritito de alegría, del cual se arrepintió al instante al ver la cara de sorpresa de Touya ante el ruidito, enredó su brazo alrededor del suyo y se lo llevó para visitar el pueblo de Hakone, al pie del Monte Fuji.

Durante su paseo, Tomoyo le iba explicando algunas cosas sobre los recuerdos que tenía de esa ciudad. Se pararon para visitar un _onsen_, un balneario. Allí Tomoyo le contó una experiencia que había tenido en cierta ocasión.

"No fue este balneario en concreto... pero recuerdo que mis guardaespaldas me llevaron a uno porque mi madre se encaprichó que, ya que estábamos aquí, sería bueno si lo probaba. Así que, cuando llegamos, mis escoltas me llevan al vestuario y me dicen: 'desnúdate'. Por supuesto, yo lo hice, pero eso me extrañó... Yo creía que los balnearios eran como piscinas... no bañeras. Salimos envueltas por una toalla blanca y gorda, muy suave... y me llevaron a la zona de mujeres. Allí me hicieron sacar la toalla y entrar en el agua. Se estaba tan calentito...", Tomoyo se detuvo un momento. Señaló una zona de rocas y arbustos: "Estábamos en un _onsen _exterior... ¡y era invierno! Todo a mí alrededor estaba nevado... pero el agua ardía. En ningún momento sentí frío. Fue tan bonito... Los arbustos y las copas de los árboles estaban completamente blancos por la nieve, y podía ver a los pájaros, volando de un lado a otro..." Tomoyo inspiró profundamente y se giró para ver a Touya, que la miraba fascinado. "Lo siento..." dijo con una risa. "Me he emocionado..."

"No pasa nada..." la disculpó Touya.

"¿Has... has ido a un balneario así alguna vez?"

"No... no he tenido la oportunidad."

"Bueno... ya tengo una excusa para llevarte a uno..."

"¿Lo prometes?" preguntó Touya.

"Sí, pero tendremos que esperar a que nieve..."

"No tengo ninguna prisa..."

"Eso está muy bien..."

Caminaron un rato más, deteniéndose para visitar algunas tiendas de las que salían un minuto después porque era imposible dar un paso dentro de ellas. Llegaron hasta un pequeño mirador que daba al Monte Fuji, que se veía tras la cortina de vapor que surgía de los balnearios. Cinco minutos después, Tomoyo lo distrajo de su observación.

"Es hora de un poco de acción, ¿no te parece?", preguntó enigmáticamente. Y con su ya característica sonrisa diabólica, preguntó: "¿montas?"

Porque iban a montar a caballo hasta el mismo monte e iban a ir hasta unos miradores, desde donde se podría ver los alrededores. Tomoyo mostró ser una gran amazona, a diferencia de su acompañante, que no parecía ser muy apto en tales actividades.

Sin poderlo evitar, Tomoyo comentó:

"Yo creía que eras un gran deportista, Touya... la hípica es un deporte."

"No es lo mismo montar un caballo a montar una bici, Tomoyo, compréndelo... Yo no tengo el control total de este animal... Una bici puedo manejarla a mi antojo. Un caballo puede tirarme de su lomo, o darme una coz... Cualquier cosa..."

"Los caballos son unas bestias muy inteligentes... ¿lo sabías? Saben juzgar a las personas. No se dejan manipular por aquellas personas que no transmiten confianza y buenas intenciones..." aquella información dejó a Touya muy rígido. Pero Tomoyo continuó: "No te preocupes... si fueras así, el caballo no te habría dejado montar en él..."

"Eso es un gran consuelo..." bromeó él.

Siguieron por el pequeño camino de tierra, sus caballos galopando sin prisas. Los jinetes miraban la belleza que había a su alrededor: las luces de las ciudades más lejanas, el sol poniéndose y provocando juegos de luces en el horizonte.

"Ayer no pudimos ver la puesta de sol... así que pensé que hoy sí que podríamos..." dijo Tomoyo, admirando el paisaje.

Llegaron al primer de los miradores y se detuvieron, bajándose de los caballos. Sin soltar las riendas, se acercaron a la barandilla y observaron el pueblo de Hakone desde lejos. Las personas apenas se veían, pero sí las casas y los balnearios.

Tomoyo empezó a hablar, señalando diferentes puntos del horizonte:

"Una vez leí que el monte Fuji está rodeado por cinco lagos. En este lado de la montaña... bueno, del volcán, encontramos el Kamaguchiko, y más allá, el Yamanakako. Y allí," dijo señalando hacia el este "está Tokio."

"¿Ya habías subido al monte antes?" le preguntó Touya, sin dejar de mirar los lagos y el cielo iluminado de por los naranjas y rojos que se reflejaban en las nubes.

"No... esta es la primera vez... Mi madre no tenía tiempo para estas salidas... y no le gustaba que mis guardaespaldas me llevaran muy lejos de ella... Era algo que siempre he querido hacer: visitar el monte Fuji."

"Tú y tu madre... parece que no os lleváis muy bien..."

"Somos dos personas muy diferentes... con mucho carácter," dijo Tomoyo mirándolo a los ojos. "Tú precisamente te quejabas de esa incompatibilidad entre nosotros... pero te aseguro que si fuéramos tan distintos, no habríamos soportado la presencia del otro más de quince minutos... Eso es lo que me pasa con mi madre: hace años que no desayuno con ella, ni como, ni ceno... No tengo conversaciones con ella... Está demasiado ocupada con su trabajo y con su empresa como para perder el tiempo y dedicarse a su hija... para eso están las niñeras..."

"Pensaba que habías aceptado un puesto de trabajo en la empresa..." preguntó extrañado.

"Lo he hecho... Y empezaré a trabajar cuando haya terminado mis estudios, cosa que mi madre no quería que hiciera... quería que entrara inmediatamente... Y aun así, no tendría que responder a ella en ningún momento..."

"Si no te llevas bien con ella... no lo entiendo... ¿por qué aceptar?"

"¿Y por qué no? Mi madre sólo quiere que empiece a trabajar porque yo heredaré la empresa... Quiere que aprenda para controlar el negocio a _su_ manera... pero antes necesito algo de experiencia... Y, además..." dijo encogiendo los hombros, "pensé que sería una excusa para estar más cerca de mi madre... para conocerla y para intentar conocer lo que tanto la fascina de su trabajo..."

"¿Para conocerla... o complacerla, Tomoyo?"

"¿Complacerla?" preguntó riendo amargamente. Touya pudo ver que unas lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos. "Hace años que no hago algo que guste a mi madre... Lo único que le gusta de mí... ¿sabes lo que es?" Touya negó con la cabeza. "Mi voz... porque he ganado muchos concursos con el coro... y lo dejé. Lo dejé porque me harté de tener que estar delante de un montón de gente que no me importa, demostrando mis habilidades, para complacer a mi madre... Me harté... me harté..." no dejaba de repetir esa frase una y otra vez en su cabeza. "Y me harté de esperar..." añadió en un murmullo mientras lo miraba fijamente.

"¿Esperar qué?"

"Esperar a sentirme valiente para pedirte una cita... Es el mismo sentimiento... Estoy harta de no hacer lo que quiero... Así que lo hice... Me decidí a pedirte una cita... porque es lo único que he querido en mucho tiempo... Y porque siempre he querido subir al Fujisan..." empezó a llorar. "Nunca antes he hecho lo que quería... lo que deseaba hacer... Sólo con la ropa me evadía... La moda es lo único que me ha mantenido viva... y hasta cierto punto, las películas de las que tanto te quejas..."

Touya se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente, y con él pequeño cuerpo de Tomoyo en sus brazos, empezó a balancearse de un lado al otro, hasta que el rechinar de los caballos los interrumpió. Tomoyo se separó lentamente de él y lo miró. Él le secó las lágrimas con sus dedos y acarició sus mejillas.

"Gracias... siento haberme puesto a llorar..."

"No lo sientas... Tomoyo, nunca lo sientas..."

"¿Continuamos?", preguntó con voz entrecortada

"Claro..."

Continuaron con su paseo hasta llegar al siguiente mirador, desde donde vieron como los últimos rayos de sol se escondían en el horizonte, y Tomoyo señaló los tres lagos que faltaban por nombrar: el Saiko, el Motosuko y el Shojiko. Y para sorpresa de Touya, de su mochila, Tomoyo sacó un par de _bentous. _Touya se quedó maravillado por la comida, pues estaba riquísima.

"¿Los has hecho tú?", preguntó Touya, comiéndose los últimos granos de arroz.

"Sí..." contestó muy orgullosa.

"Además sabes cocinar..."

"Me enseñó nuestra cocinera... Es una mujer fantástica... y hace unos pasteles para chuparte los dedos... Un día te traeré una de sus tartas... si no te importa sufrir una subida de azúcar, claro..."

Los dos terminaron su cena en silencio, disfrutando de su compañía y de las luces que tenían ante sus ojos.

* * *

_22h30_

Habían salido de la estación de trenes e iban de camino a la mansión, cuando de repente, una limusina se detuvo ante ellos. De ella salió una sonriente Meiling, quién se abrazó a Tomoyo, besándola en las mejillas y diciendo lo mucho que los había echado de menos.

"¡Meiling!" exclamó Tomoyo al recuperarse por al achuchón que su amiga le había dado. "Cada día estás más efusiva..."

Meiling, fijándose en el acompañante masculino de su amiga, a quien reconoció perfectamente, preguntó:

"¿Salen juntos?"

La respuesta que Tomoyo dio a esa pregunta sorprendió a Touya y a Shaoran, que había salido del coche para saludarlos.

"Eso intento" dijo Tomoyo.

"Comprendo..." dijo Meiling, mirando a Touya de arriba abajo. "Buena elección, Tommy..."

"Tenemos que irnos, Mei..." interrumpió Shaoran a su prima, pues se estaba dando cuenta de la vena que se le estaba formando al hermano de su novia... Sólo le ocurría eso cuando él estaba ante su presencia. Aunque, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, tenía la corazonada de que su presencia no era lo que le molestaba... sino la de su entrometida prima.

* * *

_22h45- Mansión Daidouji_

"No hace falta que me acompañes todas las noches hasta la puerta, Touya."

"¿Qué diría Sakura, mi padre o tu madre si te dejara sola por la calle a estas horas de la noche?"

"Te matarían..."

"Exacto."

"Y por eso te comportas como un perfecto caballero."

"Exacto"

"No lo haces porque te preocupas por mí, sino por lo que dirían los demás..."

"¿Qué?... No, Tomoyo... Me sentiría muy culpable si algo te ocurriera."

"Me tratas como a tu hermana, Touya. Y eso es precisamente lo que no quiero..." dijo Tomoyo muy molesta, sintiéndose cada vez con menos fuerzas para seguir con esas citas. Touya debería de cambiar de opinión si quería que algo ocurriera entre ambos... Tenía que dejárselo muy claro desde un principio. Derrotada, continuó: "Ya me dirás algo sobre lo de mañana... " y sin esperar más, se despidió: "Buenas noches."

Touya estaba muy enfadado consigo mismo...

Y no había recibido su beso de despedida.

* * *

_Notas de la autora: Segundo capítulo, segundo día, segunda cita..._

_El Monte Fuji (o Fujisan, no Fujiyama) es el monte más alto de Japón, situado al oeste de Tokio. Nuestra querida pareja lo ha visitado un poco y han visto su primera puesta de sol juntos. El pueblo que hay al pie, a unos cuantos kilómetros, se llama Hakone, muy turístico y, por tanto, muy caro. Muy visitado, mucha gente: poca privacidad. Necesitaban su privacidad, y así que se han subido a los caballos... espero que Touya no tenga problemas con su entrepierna... Quiero comentar que desde Hakone hasta el lugar donde han alquilado los caballos, en la 'vida real' se debería coger un bus... Pero esto es ficción y nadie nos ha dicho que tengamos que seguirlo todo al pie de la letra..._

_Y hemos descubierto un poco del pasado de Tomoyo, y una razón por la que quería salir con nuestro mozo. Tomoyo sabe tirar puyas, ¿verdad: '¿no eres un deportista?'_

_Pero, a pesar del abrazo en el mirador, Touya no ha podido conseguir su beso de buenas noches... ¿Lo conseguirá en la tercera cita?_

_Muchas gracias por todas aquellas personas que habéis mandado un review. Me encantan vuestros comentarios. Y ESPERO UN MONTÓN MÁS..._ _Si sois buenos, y dejáis reviews, actualizaré MUY rápido... Ya sabéis qué debéis hacer, entonces..._

_Besos y hasta el próximo capítulo... A ver si alguien adivina adónde irán. Sólo os puedo decir que, esta vez, se van un poco más lejos, hacia el norte... ¿Os suena el Parque Nacional de N...?_

_Mery_

_CAPÍTULO EDITADO Y CORREGIDO EL 22/5/08_


	4. Día 3: Los tres monos sabios

**CITAS PARA TODA LA SEMANA **

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp._

**Día 3: Los tres monos sabios**

Miércoles 18 de junio

_12h30- Casa Kinomoto_

Sakura había recibido la llamada de su amiga hacía un par de minutos, y su mente iba a mil por hora a la vez que Tomoyo le explicaba los pormenores de la noche anterior. El resumen de la velada había sido escueto... pero revelador.

"¿Y sabes lo que ocurrió cuando me dejó en casa después de encontrarnos con los Li?" le preguntaba Tomoyo a su amiga a través del auricular del aparato.

"Vale que tenga premoniciones de vez en cuando, Tomoyo... pero..." bromeó Sakura, recordando el comentario que había hecho la tarde anterior y había animado a su amiga. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no le serviría de mucho.

"¡Déjate de bromas, Sakura, por favor!... que no estoy de humor..."

"Lo siento... ¿qué te dijo?"

Tomoyo sabía a la perfección que las intenciones de Sakura eran buenas, y que su interés por su relación con Touya era una muestra de su preocupación... al menos hasta cierto punto, porque ella también se había dado cuenta de la ilusión que Sakura tenía de que su hermano y ella estuvieran juntos... pero a veces la sacaba de sus casillas...

Y después de la actitud que Touya mostraba hacia ella, sus comentarios la ponían de un humor insoportable...

"No me lo dijo exactamente, pero sus palabras me dejaron entrever la visión que él tenía de mí... No puedes negar que Touya me ve como si fuera su hermana... y eso me molesta mucho... ¡No sé qué hacer para que pueda verme de otra manera! Estoy haciendo todos los esfuerzos habidos y por haber con tal de que me vea como una mujer... no como una niña a la que tiene obligación de cuidar... No quiero otra niñera... He tenido muchas durante mi infancia... Lo que busco es un hombre que me quiera como una mujer..."

"Te comprendo, Tomoyo..."

"Quiero que sea Touya quien me mire como Shaoran te mira a ti..." se oyó su suspiro a través del teléfono. "Dime, Sakura... ¿Crees que estoy deseando un imposible? Quizá debería rendirme e intentar olvidarme de él... Y, no sé... intentar... intentar encontrar a un hombre que me mire de esa forma en otra parte..."

"No creo que rendirse sea una buena elección..."

"Yo tampoco lo creo... pero no me queda otro remedio..."

"Todo tiene solución... Espera a esta noche para ver cómo van las cosas... A lo mejor Touya ha..."

"Da igual... Tienes razón... Esperaré... Y si no, me dedicaré a poner anuncios en el periódico. Por ejemplo: 'Joven chica rica y guapa busca chico moreno, alto y con mal carácter. Si su nombre empieza por _Tou_ y termina por _Ya_, mucho mejor, preferiblemente si su apellido es _Kinomoto_ y es arquitecto. Y mayor de 25, por favor.' ¿Qué te parece? Demasiado rebuscado, ¿quizá?"

"Creo que pocos hombros podrían contestarte...", le dijo Sakura entre risas.

"Sólo quiero que uno en concreto me conteste, al fin y al cabo."

"Lo sé..." Sakura contestó tristemente. "Pero creo que el anuncio te saldría caro si te cobran por palabras..."

* * *

_12h45- Oficina Arquitectos Toukito_

Touya no había podido dejar de pensar en Tomoyo en toda la noche y en toda la mañana, y maldiciendo el hecho de que su boca había actuado antes de su cerebro, y como consecuencia, no había podido experimentar de nuevo lo que se sentía cuando los suaves labios de Tomoyo hacían contacto con su piel.

Aún no entendía cómo se podía sentir de esa forma por no haber recibido un beso de despedida. Se suponía que aquella semana sería una forma para conocer a Tomoyo, demostrarle que él no sería el hombre adecuado para ella y que lo suyo no funcionaría nunca... Pero todo le estaba saliendo al revés.

Cuando la dejó en casa, Touya se dio cuenta que Tomoyo intentaba hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Y a pesar de sus negativas, a Touya cada vez le costaba menos abandonarse por completo y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso... No le supondría ningún sacrificio perderse en el mundo que Tomoyo era... Un mundo fantástico y, como estaba descubriendo, más misterioso de lo que se había podido imaginar.

En el más profundo interior de aquella mujer joven y madura, existía una chica asustadiza e insegura de ella misma, que necesitaba amor... La confesión en el mirador sobre su infancia lo había descolocado completamente... Sabía que la relación que Tomoyo mantenía con su madre nunca había sido un camino de rosas... pero desconocía que, en lugar de rosas, el camino estaba lleno de espinas... espinas que habían dejado unas pequeñas cicatrices, que apenas se podían ver, pero que seguían sangrando.

Y a Touya le había surgido un sentimiento muy intenso en el corazón... Un intenso sentimiento de protección. Protección por Tomoyo. Tomoyo, a quien amaba desde hacía años... a quien deseaba desde lo más profundo de su ser... a quien quería cuidar por el resto de sus vidas...

¡Dios mío! Esto se le estaba yendo de las manos...

Touya sacudió su cabeza para intentar que esas ideas abandonaran su mente. Tenía que llamarla para disculparse por su inapropiado comentario de la noche anterior. Pero había un pequeño problema...

Decidió que aquel era el mejor momento para llamarla. Cogió el auricular y marcó su número de teléfono. Esperó unos segundos antes de que una voz muy familiar contestara:

"Familia Daidouji..."

"¿Tomoyo?", preguntó Touya. "¿Eres tú?"

Tomoyo contuvo la respiración al oír su voz. Suspirando, ella contestó.

"Sí, Touya... Soy yo..."

"¿Cómo estás?"

"Muy bien... mmm..." Tomoyo no sabía qué decir. "¿Y tú...?"

"Oye, Tomoyo... Siento mucho lo que te dije anoche... No era mi intención molestarte... No quería que creyeras que..."

"Touya..." le interrumpió la muchacha. "Disculpas aceptadas... Lo que te dije... quería dejar las cosas claras desde el principio... Si no estás realmente interesado en una relación... conmigo..." Tomoyo hizo una pausa para poner en orden su cabeza. "Si no quieres salir más conmigo, dímelo... Y así nos ahorraremos pasar un mal rato... A mí me ahorrarías un disgusto..." pidió tristemente.

"En ningún momento he querido dar la impresión que no quería salir contigo, Tomoyo... porque me lo he pasado muy bien estos dos días... Y me gustaría seguir saliendo esta semana... Si te soy sincero, no sé lo que va a pasar en un futuro... si tu y yo podríamos ser pareja... Si ni siquiera sé lo que voy a hacer mañana..." añadió con una leve sonrisa. "Pero sí que sé lo que vamos a hacer esta tarde, aunque tú vas a quedarte con las ganas de saberlo hasta que quedemos... ¿a las cuatro y media en tu casa? Te pasaré a buscar..."

La sonrisa de Tomoyo, pudo sentir Touya, pero no verla, se ensanchó, iluminando su bello rostro.

"Está bien... A las cuatro y media aquí..."

"Pero tengo una mala noticia... Esta noche tengo una reunión con uno de mis clientes en Shinjuku... Me ha invitado a cenar... Me preguntaba si querrías venir conmigo..."

"¿Una cena con unos clientes?" preguntó dudosa. "¿No sería mejor si estuvierais solos para poder hablar sobre negocios?"

"La verdad es que todo forma parte de su chantaje... Ya te explicaré... Me aburriría mucho si estuviera solo con él... Prefiero tu compañía," comentó Touya en un susurro, pero su voz era de lo más sincera.

"Acepto..."

"Perfecto... Pasaré por ti en pocas horas..."

"Hasta entonces"

"Hasta luego..."

Touya colgó el teléfono sintiéndose más tranquilo. Esperaba que, después de esa noche, Tomoyo se diera cuenta de que sentía algo por ella. Estaba decidido...

Costara lo que costara, Touya iba a demostrarle a Tomoyo que, a pesar de lo que había dicho mil veces, ella era... _ella_. La única mujer que podía hacerlo sentir tan... romántico. Esa era la palabra.

Su imaginación se vio interrumpida cuando Yukito entró en su despacho para ir a comer.

* * *

_16h30- Mansión Daidouji_

Puntual, como siempre, Touya tocó el timbre. Esperó unos segundos antes de que la criada abriera la puerta, permitiéndole entrar en la casa y dirigiéndolo hasta el salón.

"Voy a avisar a la señorita Daidouji de que ya ha llegado, señor Kinomoto," le anunció.

Se sentó en un sofá de color berenjena, muy cómodo. Mientras esperaba, miró por la ventana, fijándose en el precioso jardín que se veía a través de ella. De repente, oyó que unos pasos se dirigían hasta la sala. La puerta se abrió, y Touya se sorprendió al ver a Sonomi Daidouji aparecer por la puerta.

Una mueca de desagrado se instaló cómodamente en la cara de la empresaria, como si fuera su hogar habitual. Aquella mujer, pensó Touya, seguramente no habría reído en años. Ahora entendía lo que Tomoyo le había contado en el mirador... La presencia de su madre era... demasiado dominante, poco agradable y muy intrigante. No se podía saber qué pasaba por la cabeza de la mujer, y nadie se atrevería a preguntárselo.

"Buenos días... Touya..." saludó la señora Daidouji con una mirada penetrante que le erizó la piel.

"Buenos días, señora Daidouji," contestó Touya con una pequeña reverencia.

"No sabía que tú y mi hija fuerais pareja," dijo Sonomi, quien parecía muy enfadada.

"Oficialmente, señora Daidouji, no lo somos."

"Mejor... Quiero lo mejor para mi hija..."

"Y yo ya tengo edad suficiente como para saber lo que es _mejor_ para mí... mamá," dijo tajante la voz de Tomoyo desde la puerta. La mirada de Tomoyo sólo se dulcificó cuando Touya le dirigió una sonrisa. "¿Nos vamos?" dijo con una sonrisa tensa, estirando su brazo para que Touya le cogiera de la mano, señalándole con sus ojitos violáceos que quería marcharse inmediatamente.

Touya, por supuesto, cumplió sus deseos, y agarrándola suavemente, despidiéndose torpemente de la madre de su cita, se la llevó hasta la puerta.

"¿Adónde vamos?" preguntó Tomoyo, intentando iniciar una conversación.

"¿Has estado alguna vez en Nikko?"

* * *

_17h30_

Touya y Tomoyo habían cogido el tren de la línea JR Nikko de las cinco menos cuarto en la estación de Tomoeda. Media hora después estaban en la pequeña población de Nikko, en las cercanías de Tokio. Touya la llevó hasta la estación de Tobu Nikko, donde tomaron un autobús hasta Hanaishi-cho. Caminaron un par de minutos y se encontraron en las puertas del Jardín Botánico de Nikko.

Pagaron las entradas, unos 330 yenes cada uno, y entraron, los dos juntos, con el brazo de Tomoyo agarrando fuertemente el de Touya.

Pasearon tranquilamente por el parque, observando las miles de especies de plantas, arbustos y árboles que allí había.

"En este parque se hallan colecciones de plantas de las zonas templadas y alpinas de Japón... Hay albergadas unas 2200 especies... Todas ellas agrupadas en diversas colecciones..." empezó a decir Touya, mientras observaba detenidamente.

Se pararon enfrente de un gran árbol, disfrutando de la sombra.

"Una de las colecciones que más me gusta es la de los helechos..." sonrió Touya, tomándola de la mano para mostrarle algunas de estas plantas que estaban cerca. "Son plantas muy simples, pero su sencillez siempre me ha fascinado. En este parque hay alrededor de sesenta especies de esta planta, y provienen de las regiones templadas de Japón... y si te fijas siempre se encuentran bajo la sombra de los árboles..."

Tomoyo lo miraba extasiada... ¿Cómo podía saber tanto?

Sin saberlo, había hecho esa pregunta en voz alta.

Touya le sonrió complacido.

"Yukito tiene la culpa... Una de sus asignaturas en la universidad estaba relacionada con la decoración de interiores con plantas... Y para un trabajo, me hizo venir aquí con él... Yo me quedé cerca del guía, que iba explicándolo todo, mientras Yukito dibujaba la silueta de algunas plantas... y Nakuru iba saltando de un lado a otro gritando qué bonito era todo..."

Tomoyo no reprimió su carcajada, apretujando con fuerza su mano.

"Me la imagino..."

Siguieron caminando por un estrecho camino de arena hasta que llegaron a una zona apartada del resto, muy diferente a lo que Tomoyo había visto hasta ese momento.

"El jardín de los pantanos..." dijo Touya mirando a su alrededor.

El jardín de los pantanos estaba situado en la parte de atrás del Jardín Botánico y tenía varios estanques. Vieron muchos nenúfares que flotaban sobre el agua, algunos que medían casi dos metros de diámetro. A la orilla de los charcos habían muchas plantas acuáticas.

"Esto es precioso..." dijo Tomoyo en un susurro, mientras giraba su cuerpo a la vez que miraba el cielo. Los rayos del sol se perdían entre las ramas de los árboles centenarios, pero siempre había alguno que se colaba y se reflejaba en las aguas cristalinas.

"Este jardín fue abierto a principios del siglo XX, pero no estaba situado en este emplazamiento. La localización se trasladó unos diez años después de su apertura. ¿Sabías que la Universidad de Tokio utiliza este parque para la investigación y el estudio de plantas?"

"¿En serio? No tenía ni idea..."

"El emperador Taisho caminaba por estos mismos senderos cuando veraneaba en Nikko... Y decidió crear un jardín, que después se añadió al Jardín Botánico a mediados del siglo pasado."

"Siento repetirme, pero... ¿cómo sabes tanto?" preguntó Tomoyo de nuevo.

"Mientras Yukito estaba interesado por las plantas de este parque... yo estaba interesado con los edificios de la ciudad de Nikko... ¿Quieres ir a verla?"

"Por supuesto..."

Quince minutos después volvían a la estación y cogieron un autobús para volver a Nikko. Esta población era considerada el centro religioso de Japón.

Touya la llevó hasta el santuario Toshugu, la principal atracción del pueblo.

"Está dedicado al espíritu de Ieyasu, el fundador de Tokugawa Shogunate, una dinastía militar que dirigió Japón desde principios del siglo XVII hasta mediados del XIX. Este recinto fue construido por su hijo, Iemitsu, para demostrar la potencia y la riqueza de su clan. En la construcción trabajaron alrededor de quince mil artesanos durante dos años.

"Si te fijas, este santuario es muy diferente a otros templos sintoístas, que se caracterizan por su arquitectura minimalista que se confunde con sus alrededores... El templo Toshogu, en cambio, es una explosión de colores, de oro y de relieves, con pájaros y flores. Se ven algunos elementos budistas. Por ejemplo, aquella pagoda roja y dorada," dijo Touya, dándose la vuelta para verlo. "Es un arte muy recargado puesto que pretende impresionar a los visitantes, demostrando su poder. Parece más chino que japonés," comentó. "El mausoleo es mucho más simple... No hay tanta decoración..."

En los establos del templo pudieron ver un precioso caballo blanco, propiedad del emperador.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Tomoyo señalando tres figuras que había en la cornisa del edificio.

"¿Esos monos?" preguntó Touya, riéndose.

"Es verdad que son monos... Son muy graciosos," añadió riéndose.

"Se denominan 'Los tres monos sabios'. Símbolos de la ciudad de Nikko. Cada uno está esculpido en diferentes gestos: uno no ve, uno no escucha, uno no habla... Y estas expresiones se reflejan al taparse los ojos, las orejas y la boca, respectivamente... Estas figuras nos instan a no hacer caso a las influencias malignas que nos rodean."

Entraron al templo para ver el edificio del Dragón Rugiente, una pintura de un dragón pintada en el techo. De repente, mientras lo estaban observando, un hombre se acercó a la pintura con un par de pequeñas barras de madera, rezó una oración e hizo chocar las barras. Se suponía que la reverberación de las ondas en las paredes producía un sonido que se asemejaba al rugido de un dragón. También visitaron la tumba de Ieyasu.

Se marcharon del templo de Toshogu para caminar hasta el centro del pueblo. Por el camino se encontraron con un puente rojo que se alzaba sobre el río Daiya, que separaba el centro religioso del pueblo.

"¡Qué bonito!"

"¿Te gusta? Es el Puente Sagrado, o Shinkyo... Durante la época feudal, sólo el emperador podía utilizarlo..."

"El emperador y sus locuras..." murmuró Tomoyo.

"Eso me suena a película de dibujos animados."

"¡Lo es!" exclamó Tomoyo. Ambos se rieron.

Por el camino que seguía el curso del río, se detuvieron cerca de una de las cascadas, mojándose un poco al acercarse a la orilla del río. Tomoyo, de repente, dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa al ver un banco de peces, muy grandes y de color naranja, que se iban aproximando. A Touya se le ocurrió sacar uno de los bocadillos que habían comprado en la estación, arrancó un trozo de pan y se lo ofreció a los peces. Uno de ellos se acercó sin temor a su mano, y empezó a mordisquear el pan, provocando cosquillas en las yemas de sus dedos.

Tomoyo también quiso darles de comer, por lo que hizo lo mismo que Touya. Se acercó con su trozo en una mano, y se agachó cerca de Touya, tan cerca que sentía en calor que su cuerpo despedía. Así se quedaron unos minutos, disfrutando de su compañía, y de la compañía de los enormes peces.

* * *

_22h00- Tokio_

Después de una agradable cita en Nikko, Tomoyo y Touya regresaron, esta vez a Tokio, donde el joven arquitecto debía reunirse con uno de sus clientes.

El restaurante había sido elegido por el señor Tichigama, que era un gran conocedor de los restaurantes de la ciudad, de ahí que, si te invitaba a comer, uno nunca se podía negar.

"Ese hombre sabe perfectamente en qué restaurante te van a servir los platos más deliciosos, de grandes raciones y con un precio asequible. Siempre me había invitado a desayunar... Es la primera vez que me invita... nos invita... a cenar."

"¿Qué era eso del chantaje?"

"El señor Tichigama es rico, ambicioso, y sin escrúpulos. Así que necesita recurrir a ciertos estratagemas para que yo acceda a construir a pesar de que faltan ciertos permisos muy importantes para hacerlo... Yo me he negado todas las veces... y creo que esta noche, con la cena, va a tratar de convencerme de nuevo..."

"La pregunta es... ¿lo conseguirá?"

"No..."

"Lo dices muy seguro," dijo Tomoyo.

"Soy un hombre decente, un arquitecto decente... No puedo aprobar una construcción a menos que todos los papeles estén en regla..."

"Me alegra saber lo decente que eres... ¿Por qué me has traído?" preguntó interesada.

"No lo sé... pensé que te gustaría venir... Y así conocerías un poco más sobre mi mundo..."

"Estoy segura que así será... ¿Adónde vamos?"

"Estamos en Shinjuku... Y vamos a ir a un restaurante muy escondido... e íntimo..." dijo juguetón, una faceta de Touya que a Tomoyo le fascinó. "Es una pena que tengamos que _disfrutar_ del señor Tichigama..."

Quince minutos después, los dos estaban sentados en una de las mesas de un restaurante de pinchitos de pollo de uno de los callejones de Shinjuku junto al señor Tichigama y sus socios. El olor a comida que Tomoyo recibió cuando entraron en el callejón le nubló los sentidos. El aroma de las especias se combinó en una fragancia picante, que le hizo cosquillas en su nariz. Pero también olió una fragancia masculina, también picante, que no tenía nada que ver con la comida. Tomoyo tenía muchas ganas de descubrir qué colonia utilizaba Touya... A lo mejor podría regalarle un frasco en su cumpleaños...

Tomoyo conoció al señor Tichigama al fin. Parecía un hombre afable, pero detrás de esa apariencia podía ver que en sus ojos se adivinaba aquella chispa de ambición de la que Touya tanto le había advertido.

La cena transcurrió tranquila hasta que llegó el sake. Tomoyo no quería probarlo, pero el señor Tichigama le sirvió una copa. Tomoyo lo probó, mirando a Touya, quien estaba bebiendo su segunda copa.

"Menos mal que ninguno tiene que conducir," le susurró Touya en el oído, provocándole un escalofrío que fácilmente había disimulado por el consumo del fuerte licor.

Cuatro copas del señor Tichigama más tarde, Tomoyo empezó a sentirse incómoda ante la presencia de ese hombre. Sus miradas hacia su busto se habían vuelto descaradas. No se había dado cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde que el señor Tichigama se había acercado peligrosamente a ella. Sin embargo, Touya estaba allí para salvarla. Mareada por el sake, y por las insinuaciones del señor Tichigama que tanto la molestaban, se acercó al cuerpo de Touya, y colocó su mano sobre su brazo, acariciándolo suavemente. Touya la miró y le sonrió, transmitiendo su misma preocupación. De pronto, el brazo que había estado acariciando se lo encontró alrededor de sus hombros, aproximándola más a él, dejando claro a su cliente y sus socios que Tomoyo era suya, un sentimiento de protección y de posesión que, a Tomoyo, le encantó.

"Ya soy mayorcita," le susurró, el cálido aliento chocando con él.

"Y él está borracho..."

"Es un hombre maduro... y tiene autocontrol... O eso creía..." dijo con una sonrisilla, mientras se abrazaba más a Touya.

"Es un pervertido," bufó el arquitecto, enojado.

"¿Y cómo demonios lo sabes?" preguntó, mirándole a los ojos, para después dirigir su mirada a su boca. Su aliento olía a alcohol. Y eso excitó a la joven, quien se mordió los labios para evitar que un gemido se escapara de entre sus labios. ¿Dónde se habían ido sus inhibiciones?

"Ya te habrás fijado en que ha estado mirándote el escote casi toda la noche, ha estado babeando por tocarte... Y no pienso consentirlo..." dijo apasionadamente, sus labios muy cerca de los de Tomoyo.

"¿Y por qué no se lo vas a consentir?"

"Porque eres mía... Mi cita..." corrigió. "Y ese vestido..." gruñó, "... te queda demasiado bien"

Tomoyo soltó una carcajada y se abrazó a Touya, rodeándolo con ambos brazos por su torso, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del hombre. De paso, pensó Tomoyo, dejaba claro al señor Tichigama que sólo le interesaba un hombre... y ese era Touya.

* * *

_2h00- Mansión Daidouji_

A Tomoyo la cabeza le daba vueltas...

"He bebido demasiado sake..." dijo, abrazándose aún más a su fornido acompañante.

"Has bebido demasiado sake..." afirmó Touya, asintiendo con la cabeza repetidamente.

"Tú también..." se carcajeó la joven. "Me ha encantado... Hoy ha sido... Ha sido genial... Gracias, Touya, muchas gracias."

"No hay de qué," contestó Touya, acercándose a ella para abrazarla por la cintura, para besarla en la frente.

Tomoyo no estaba contenta con ese beso, así que, aún con los brazos en su cintura, Tomoyo alzó su rostro hasta el de Touya. Sus labios dieron con su barbilla, rozándola ligeramente con sus labios, dejando el calor de su aliento chocar contra su piel.

Pero Tomoyo se sentía atrevida... Abrió sus labios, y, después de lamer la masculina piel con su lengua, le mordisqueó la barbilla seductoramente.

Las manos de Touya habían bajado hasta sus caderas, enredando sus piernas con las de ella, empujándola hasta que su cuerpo quedó completamente unido al suyo.

Tomoyo subió sus labios, y dio con los de Touya...

* * *

_Notas de la autora: __No tengo ni idea si en el parque botánico tiene los nenúfares, pero puedo aseguraros que los nenúfares de casi dos metros de diámetros sí que existen. No sé dónde se encuentran._

_¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo?_

_La ciudad de Nikko se encuentra, en realidad, a casi dos horas de Tokio. Lo que ocurre es que los trenes de las líneas japonesas son muy rápidas... Jajaja... El Parque Botánico existe, al igual que los edificios que he incluido. El puente, si estáis interesados, podéis buscar una foto por la red. Es realmente precioso. ¡Los peces también son reales! Aunque desconozco si son tan dóciles como he descrito en el fic._

_La tumba... No había mucho que decir... Así que no he comentado mucho más._

_El callejón de Shinjuku... He visto un par de fotos, y parece un lugar muy exótico, con todos los restaurantes apretados, los carteles unos al lado del otro..._

_El sake es una mala influencia en el cuerpo de una joven inocente como Tomoyo... ¿cómo les habrá afectado tal avance en su relación?_

_Si quieres descubrirlo pronto... __REVIEW!_

_REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW..._

_Muchas gracias por todos aquellos comentarios que me habéis enviado._

_Mery_

CAPÍTULO EDITADO Y CORREGIDO EL 22/5/08


	5. Día 4: Bonsáis

**CITAS PARA TODA LA SEMANA**

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp. _

**Día 4: Bonsáis**

Jueves 19 de junio

_10h30- Mansión Daidouji_

"Anoche llegasteis muy tarde..." dijo Sakura al entrar en la amplia habitación de Tomoyo. A pesar del espacio, en el cuarto sólo había una gran cama, dos mesitas de noche a cada lado y un precioso escritorio de caoba que miraba al gran balcón que daba al jardín trasero de la mansión, un jardín repleto de flores silvestres y de grandes árboles que eran la delicia de Tomoyo en los calurosos días de verano.

"Sí, es verdad..." contestó Tomoyo, quien no podía siquiera mirar a su amiga a la cara.

A pesar de sus escasas cualidades como observadora, Sakura percibió cierta incertidumbre en su mejor amiga. No era a la única persona a la que había visto en ese estado similar en esa mañana de junio. Su hermano, a la hora del desayuno, también había estado muy inquieto.

"Par de trasnochadores..." bromeó la maga. "Y explica... ¿qué hicisteis anoche?" preguntó muy interesada por saber los detalles de su cita.

"Tu hermano me llevó al Jardín Botánico de Nikko... y, por la noche, fuimos a cenar a un restaurante de Shinjuku con uno de sus clientes más adinerados..." explicó Tomoyo, sentada en la silla de su escritorio, mirando hacia el gran ventanal.

Sus ojos estaban clavados en el pequeño cerezo que había plantado en el centro del jardín, pero éstos no veían las ramas llenas de hojas que estallaban de color, sino que seguían viendo los oscurecidos ojos de Touya... ojos oscurecidos por el inmenso placer que había sentido al rozar sus labios con los de ella.

Había revivido la misma escena como unas mil veces. Se veía a ella misma, como si su espíritu hubiera escapado de su cuerpo para verlos a ambos, sus brazos alrededor del otro, con sus bocas y sus lenguas íntimamente unidas en un instante en que nada existía excepto ellos, sumidos en el infinito placer de estar al fin juntos.

Había visto una y otra vez cómo las manos de Touya se habían vuelto muy atrevidas, acercando sus caderas con las de Tomoyo, sus cuerpos acariciándose a través de la fina ropa. Las manos de Touya abandonaron sus caderas para recorrer la figura de Tomoyo, subiendo lentamente por sus costados, aproximándose peligrosamente hasta la redondez de sus pechos. Sin embargo, Touya no se paró y continuó su viaje hasta el elegante cuello de la joven, acariciándolo cuidadosamente con las puntas de sus masculinos dedos, callosos por las horas y horas que habían pasado dibujando decenas de proyectos. Sus manos ascendieron hasta llegar a sus arreboladas mejillas, dirigiéndose hasta sus orejas, abandonándolas para enredarse en la suavidad de su largo pelo de color azabache.

Sus lenguas continuaban luchando, acariciándose mutuamente, peleándose por saber quién ganaría esa batalla.

Una batalla que, para desgracia de ambos, terminó en empate.

Un inoportuno grillo sonó cerca de ellos, interrumpiendo el silencio de la noche y los latidos de los apresurados corazones de ambos.

Se separaron, y al mirarse a los ojos, pareció como si las estrellas acabaran de estallar en el firmamento. Estallaron en mil pedazos...

Touya la había mirado con una infinita ternura, aún con sus dedos sumergidos en su cabellera. Sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados por el roce, por la pasión, por el desenfreno... y aunque quería negarlo, por el amor.

Un amor que Tomoyo pudo ver en sus ojos, había podido sentir en sus labios y había tocado al recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos.

Un escalofrío le traspasó el cuerpo, provocando que el contacto terminara. Un suspiro de desesperación que exhaló la joven se vio ahogado por un suspiro de frustración del joven.

No había palabras. No había palabras para describir lo bien que se había sentido Touya al comprobar cuán compenetrados habían estado durante aquellos largos segundos, que, no obstante, parecieron muy cortos.

Tomoyo necesitaba ser tranquilizada; necesitaba que Touya la tranquilizara diciéndole, asegurándole que no había sido la pasión del momento... que habían sido sus corazones los que habían hablado por medio de sus cuerpos.

Pero Touya no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna... y la decepción se instaló una noche más en el alma de Tomoyo, que se había ido rompiendo poquito a poco al ver que Touya no podía expresar sus sentimientos. Pensó que tal vez estaba siendo injusta, que quizá debía ser ella quien empezara a hablar... pero ella ya había dado el primer paso en varias ocasiones por lo que se refería a su relación... a su posible relación.

Decidió que, si algo tenía que ocurrir, que fuera Touya quien lo iniciara... porque ella estaba ya cansada por tantos intentos funestos. Se dijo que ya era hora que Touya se diera cuenta de lo que podía perder si no era capaz de expresar lo que sentía por ella, fuera lo que fuera. Pero que se lo dijera de una vez.

Estaba cansada de esperar...

"_Estoy cansada, Touya..."_ había dicho Tomoyo, abriendo la puerta principal de la gran mansión. Y sin mirar atrás, añadió_: "Buenas noches..."_

Y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Y abrió camino a sus lágrimas...

"Le besé... o quizá fue él quien me besó. O puede que fuéramos los dos... que una fuerza nos atrajera, haciéndonos actuar de esa forma, atendiendo a nuestros impulsos..." le dijo Tomoyo a su amiga, mirando aún por la ventana. Las lágrimas que había derramado la noche anterior no se habían secado. "Y eso es lo que más miedo me da... Que sólo fuera un impulso, un deseo pasional que Touya quería experimentar en esos momentos, creyendo que tal vez no tuviera otra oportunidad... Temo que no fuera más que un beso en _ese_ instante... Temo que no fuera su corazón el que hablara... No quiero volver a pasarlo mal, Sakura... No quiero volver a entregar mi corazón y que me lo hagan añicos... No quiero..." un sollozo desgarró su voz llorosa, su cuerpo arqueándose para esconder su rostro humedecido en sus manos... "No quiero que me vuelvan a partir el corazón... otra vez no..."

Las lágrimas no cesaron, pero los brazos de Sakura acunaron su tembloroso cuerpo hasta que dejaron de caer.

* * *

_13h30- Restaurante Ojami_

Touya pensaba que había sido un cobarde. Un cobarde que no era capaz de responder a los llamados de dos corazones: el suyo y el de Tomoyo, que tan necesitado de amor estaba.

Y Touya quería hacerlo... de verdad que quería. Quería darle a Tomoyo todo aquello que no había podido experimentar en su infancia: el amor de verdad, sincero y sin limitaciones.

Y una idea cruzó su mente... Una gran idea que podría demostrarle a Tomoyo lo mucho que le importaba. Sí, ya lo tenía decidido...

Cumpliría uno de los sueños de la mujer de sus sueños...

Pero tenía mucho que planear. Debería encargar los billetes, debería llamar a su amigo para hacer las reservas, debería hablar con Sakura para asegurarse de que ese era el lugar al que Tomoyo deseaba ir… Muchos 'debería'.

Como debería haberle dicho a Tomoyo lo que en realidad sentía la noche anterior. '_Cobarde, cobarde, cobarde…_' no dejaba de repetir en su mente.

Pero, una vez más, sus inseguridades habían tomado posesión de su cuerpo, impidiéndole confesar sus más profundos sentimientos hacia la joven…

"No quiero que me vuelvan a hacer daño…" dijo Touya a sus acompañantes durante la comida, Yukito y Nakuru, una vez relatado todo lo que aconteció en su tercera cita. Después de una mañana llena de trabajo, los tres habían decidido ir a comer juntos a su restaurante favorito, que se hallaba muy cerca de sus oficinas. El dueño del establecimiento había sido cliente suyo hacía un par de años, cuando este pidió los servicios de Yukito para decorar el interior del restaurante. Los esfuerzos del interiorista habían dado muy buenos frutos, porque eran muchas las veces que no había apenas sitio para comer. Las colas, por las noches sobre todo, daban la vuelta a la esquina.

"Lo que ocurrió, Touya, pasó hace muchos años…" le dijo Yukito, que se estaba tomando su sopa, a pesar del calor que hacía en la calle. "Entiendo que aun estés resentido, pero sabes de sobra que Tomoyo nunca te haría algo como lo que te hizo ella…"

"¿Por qué no podemos decir el nombre de 'ella'?" preguntó Nakuru, quien hacía relativamente poco que se había enterado de toda la historia relacionada con 'ella'. Al fin y al cabo, Nakuru conocía a dicha 'ella', pero nunca había sabido la verdad de la relación amorosa que Touya y ella habían compartido años atrás… muchos años atrás…

"Porque no es agradable recuerdo para mí, vuestro amigo, que en estos momentos está pasando por una grave crisis sentimental…" respondió Touya malhumorado. "Si es que se puede llamar 'crisis sentimental', porque ni Tomoyo ni yo hemos aclarado lo que somos el uno para el otro…" añadió en un murmullo, para después llenarse la boca de su deliciosa comida.

"Creía que tenías una semana para conoceros e intimar, y que luego ya responderías a esa cuestión…" dijo Nakuru, bebiendo un sorbo de su agua. "¿No fue ese el trato al que llegasteis?"

"Sí… pero…" Touya dijo con la duda manifestándose en sus palabras.

"¿Pero qué, Touya?" espetó Nakuru. "No te machaques tanto por lo que ha pasado… Tus sentimientos por Tomoyo han estado, están y estarán ahí… Lo único en que debes pensar es en pasártelo bien con esa ricura de mujer… Tomoyo es una gran persona, y ella nunca te haría sufrir… Se le ve de lejos lo que siente por ti… Lo que yo no entiendo es cómo no te has podido dar cuenta antes, puesto que tú eres un gran observador…"

"Los problemas del corazón, cariño, a veces nos nublan la cabeza… ¿no es verdad?" preguntó Yukito a su novia, quien le miró a los ojos con una amplia sonrisa.

"Tienes razón…" contestó dándole un pequeño beso en su mejilla. "Pero a todo el mundo le llega el momento de despejarse… y descubrir lo que en realidad siente…" dijo calmadamente, dirigiéndole una mirada que decía mucho a Touya.

"Es el momento de despejarme…" sentenció el joven. "Supongo que eso significa que se lo debería contar a Tomoyo…"

Ninguno de sus dos amigos respondió a esa sugerencia. Y Touya supo que la decisión era suya. Podía hacer dos cosas: no decirle nada a Tomoyo y que ambos siguieran sufriendo por lo ocurrido tiempo atrás o confesar sus más oscuros sentimientos.

* * *

_18h15- Oficina Arquitectos Toukito_

Tomoyo aún no sabía de dónde había sacado las fuerzas para presentarse en la oficina de Touya aquella tarde. Sakura había sido de gran ayuda por la mañana, después de derrumbarse ante su amiga.

Las lágrimas que había derramado habían sido como un exorcismo que necesitaba desde hacía tiempo. Los recuerdos de lo sucedido seis años atrás no habían desaparecido completamente de su corazón, a pesar de haberlos superado. Sin embargo, sólo con pensar que podría volver a sucederle lo mismo, esta vez con Touya, provocaba en ella una sensación de desesperación. No podría soportarlo, se decía a ella misma, si su corazón volvía a romperse en mil pedazos después de otro rechazo.

¿Qué le estaría pasando en la cabeza el día que sugirió a Touya que empezaran a salir juntos?

Si desde el principio ya tenía dudas… ¿cómo iba a ser capaz de eliminarlas en sólo una semana?

Sin tener en cuenta el miedo que corría desenfrenado por su cuerpo, Tomoyo dio un paso decisivo en su relación con Touya. Sí señor, abriría la puerta de las oficinas Toukito.

Una vez dentro, Tomoyo se encontró con la siempre sonriente secretaria, Nakuru. Su presencia le hacía recordar muchas cosas desagradables…

"Buenas tardes, Nakuru… ¿se encuentra Touya?" preguntó Tomoyo a la pizpireta mujer.

"Por supuesto, Tomoyo… ¿quieres que te anuncie?"

"No hace falta… lo haré yo misma," dijo Tomoyo.

Aquel comentario, por supuesto, escondía otro significado: '_Prefiero anunciarme yo sola por si acaso a Touya no le apetece verme… Así me ahorraré la vergüenza de un rechazo en público…'_

Con pasos que parecían firmes, pero que en realidad se daban con gran nerviosismo, Tomoyo se acercó a la puerta del despacho de Touya. En la puerta le daba la bienvenida una pequeña placa con una inscripción: '_Touya Kinomoto, Arquitecto'. _

Aún se acordaba del día en que la oficina fue abierta, hacía aproximadamente cuatro años atrás. Tomoyo había sido invitada, por supuesto, como una más de la familia. Touya se había mostrado muy alegre la noche de la inauguración, celebrándolo junto a Yukito, su hermana y su padre. Ella había observado al joven paseándose por toda la sala, saludando a todos los presentes, besando los nudillos de las mujeres, agitando las manos de sus colegas de la universidad…

Ella se había sentado en una de las sillas que había cerca de la mesa de los canapés, obra de una de las empresas de catering que la misma Tomoyo le había recomendado al hermano mayor de su mejor amiga en una ocasión. Se sorprendió de que Touya recordara aquel detalle.

De pronto, sintió una presencia a su derecha, en la silla que había permanecido vacía durante toda la velada. Touya se había acomodado a su lado, y la miraba expectante.

"¿Qué te parece?" le había preguntado, señalando a su alrededor.

"Es una oficina preciosa…" dijo sinceramente. "Espero que cosechéis muchos logros entre estas cuatro paredes…"

"Lo mismo digo…" respondió con una sonrisa, acercándose más a ella.

"¿Cuál será tu despacho?" preguntó Tomoyo, mirando las dos puertas abiertas que había a cada lado de la sala. Se había percatado de la proximidad del cuerpo de Touya, y eso la ponía muy nerviosa. Últimamente su cuerpo respondía de una forma muy curiosa cuando se encontraba cerca de Touya.

"Aquella" dijo Touya, mostrándole la puerta de la izquierda. "Tengo que hacerme una placa que lo anuncie adecuadamente."

Ella sonrió, mirándolo por primera vez en los ojos aquella noche. Suspirando, le dijo:

"Ese será mi regalo…"

Y ése fue el regalo que Tomoyo le dio a Touya una semana después. Tomoyo se había esmerado mucho en buscar una tienda que se dedicara a hacer esas placas, a buscar un diseño sencillo pero formal, sin ser aburrido, para que todos los clientes de _Toukito_ pudieran leer aquellas tres palabras al entrar en su despacho.

Y ahora era ella quien las estaba leyendo, y esas tres palabras provocaron en ella un galimatías de emociones en su interior.

Cogió aire, y decidió que ya era hora de encararse a lo inevitable. Dio dos golpecitos en la puerta de madera y esperó a que la inconfundible voz de Touya Kinomoto, Arquitecto, le diera permiso para entrar.

Se lo encontró sentado detrás de su gran mesa, revisando un proyecto escondido en un mar de papeles. Cuando Tomoyo cerró la puerta al entrar, al fin Touya alzó su cabeza para ver quién era. Al verla, no dijo nada, sólo sonrió débilmente, mientras la observaba de arriba abajo.

"¿Quieres sentarte?" le preguntó.

"No…" respondió agitando su cabeza levemente de un lado a otro. "No… De hecho, venía para saber si habías terminado de trabajar…" Él la miró extraño. "Tenemos una cita… ¿recuerdas?" le dijo algo incómoda. "Hoy es mi turno… pero si no quieres…"

Touya no le dejó terminar con aquella frase.

"Claro que quiero… sólo que…" se levantó de su silla y colocó sus manos en su cintura, mirando la superficie de su mesa, llena de hojas, cuadernos y libros. Alzó su rostro y la miró fijamente. "Si me esperas dos minutos, termino con esto…" dijo levantando un informe muy fino "… y nos iremos adonde tú quieras."

Tomoyo le sonrió, asintiendo a la vez. Se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta y dijo:

"Entonces… te espero fuera. Estaré con Nakuru…"

La espera no fue muy larga porque apenas tres minutos más tarde, Touya salía de su despacho, con su maletín en una mano, y desabrochándose el nudo de la corbata con la otra.

Tomoyo se levantó de la silla que había ocupado mientras hablaba con Nakuru, se despidió de ella y salió de la oficina. Siguió a Touya hasta la calle, donde él le rodeó los hombros con su brazo.

"¿Adónde vamos?"

"Deja que te lleve…" le contestó con una sonrisa algo forzada, pues Tomoyo no podía más que sentirse incómoda ante la cercanía y el contacto de Touya.

* * *

_18h35- Templo Tsukimine_

Diez minutos más tarde estaban en las puertas que daban al Templo Tsukimine. En uno de los paneles informativos, Touya pudo ver un gran cartel que anunciaba la exposición de arreglos florales aquella tarde en uno de los recintos cubiertos del templo.

"¿El Templo Tsukimine?" preguntó Touya algo desconcertado, mientras leía el gran cartel, con Tomoyo a su lado.

"¿No te apetece?" preguntó Tomoyo. Touya se dio cuenta de que la muchacha se había molestado. Intentó contestar, pero Tomoyo lo venció: "No hace ni quince minutos que te dije que si no querías, no salíamos… ¿Por qué no me dices de una condenada vez qué es lo que quieres, Touya?"

Tomoyo se había apartado de él, separando sus cuerpos tanto como le fue posible. Touya agradeció que, en ese momento, nadie hubiera pasado por su lado. No le habría hecho mucha gracia si algún conocido o cliente le hubiera visto peleándose con una mujer en la entrada de un recinto sagrado.

Tomoyo tenía unas enormes ganas de echarse a llorar. Es más, sus ojos se habían humedecido incontrolablemente al exigirle a Touya una respuesta.

"¿Qué es lo que no te gusta de mí?" quiso saber la joven. "Sé que soy joven, sé que no soy lo suficientemente madura para ti, no trabajo… aún…"

"No es eso Tomoyo…"

"¿Entonces por qué evitas _esto?_"

"No lo evito…"

"Sí que lo haces," escupió Tomoyo. La joven se dio la vuelta para irse del templo, pero Touya la retuvo agarrándola de un brazo.

"Es verdad… sí que lo hago… ¿Y sabes por qué?" preguntó, su voz subiendo de tono también. "Porque tengo miedo… Tengo miedo, Tomoyo…"

Una carcajada amarga de Tomoyo hizo que Touya le dirigiera una mirada de desconcierto.

"¿Y te crees que yo no tengo miedo?" sollozó.

Unos segundos transcurrieron en silencio mientras los dos se clavaban las miradas. Fue Tomoyo quien lo rompió, suspirando y bajando la cabeza, sintiéndose derrotada.

"Quiero ir a ver la exposición…" dijo Tomoyo, con la voz rota por el desánimo.

"¿A qué estamos esperando?" dijo Touya suavemente, tendiéndole su mano para que Tomoyo se la cogiera. Cuando ésta accedió, él tiró de su brazo y la acercó a él, abrazándola fuertemente mientras iban hacia la exposición.

Cinco minutos después, y con una Tomoyo más calmada, los dos jóvenes se pasearon por el recinto, repleto de flores y plantas de todo tipo y color, de formas variadas y de diferentes tamaños.

Una voz que procedía de una pequeña plataforma al fondo de la sala, interrumpió su visita. Delante de la mujer, ya entrada en años, había un montón de sillas de plástico colocadas.

"Por favor, señoras y señores, si les apetece saber más sobre los arreglos florales o los bonsáis, siéntense, que en pocos minutos les vamos a ofrecer una breve presentación…"

"¿Tomoyo, quieres que nos quedemos a oírla?"

"Me encantaría," respondió Tomoyo con una tímida sonrisa, mientras Touya la llevaba aún bien pegada a su costado. Se sentaron en la última fila juntos y observaron como los demás asistentes ocupaban las pocas sillas que había.

"Buenas tardes y bienvenidos al Templo Tsukimine. Hoy vamos a dedicar esta presentación para hablar de los arreglos florales y de los bonsáis, que han podido visitar o que visitarán más tarde, expuestos en la sala. Además, también hablaremos de los jardines. Si les parece, empezaremos con los arreglos florales…", dijo la conferenciante, señalando a un lado de la sala. "Bien, los arreglos florales en Japón son conocidos como Ikebana, que significa 'flor viva bien colocada', aunque también se los denomina Kado, cuyo significado es 'el camino de las flores'. Se trata de la composición de motivos decorativos mediante flores, aunque también se utilizan ramas, hojas, frutos y semillas para su elaboración...

"El principal propósito de los Ikebana es estético, sin embargo, también se utilizan como método de meditación, ya que está conectado con el flujo de las estaciones y ciclos de la vida. Los arreglos florales se convierten en un acto de reflexión, dedicado al paso del tiempo, ya que estas obras son efímeras. El origen de este arte, de más de 500 años de historia, fue religioso, pero actualmente se ha exportado a todo el mundo, y se ha convertido en una especie de hobby de la clase alta europea y norteamericana.

"A continuación, profundizaremos en la historia de este arte. Los primeros arreglos florales en Japón fueron realizados por monjes budistas, en el siglo VI d.C., para adornar los templos. En el período Heian, que ocupa desde el año 794 hasta el 1192, se hicieron populares los arreglos florales por motivos no religiosos. Más adelante en el período Kamakura, desde 1192 hasta 133, se popularizó la construcción, dentro de un cuarto al que se denomina _zashiki_, una especie de nicho, o _Tokonoma_, donde se colocaban un arreglo floral, incienso y una vela. Debido a la estrechez del nicho, los arreglos florales se hicieron para ser vistos sólo de frente.

"Durante los siglos XIII al XV, los aristócratas y los monjes participaban en competencias de arreglos florales en el festival de Tanabata, que se conoce como la festividad de las estrellas en Japón y se celebra el 7 de julio. En esa época, el principal maestro de arreglos florales se llamó Ikenobo Sengyo. Luego, en el siglo XVI, se crearon reglas precisas y complicadas para los arreglos florales en el llamado sistema Tatehana. Este daría paso al estilo Rikka establecido por la escuela de Ikenobo.

"El estilo Rikka era usado para ocasiones ceremoniales. Surgió un estilo menos formal y complicado llamado Nageire, preferido por la gente común. Muchas escuelas de Ikebana aparecieron durante el período Edo, entre 1603 y 1868. En 1820, la escuela de Ikenobo, a partir del estilo Nagerie estableció el estilo Shoka que era de nuevo un estilo ortodoxo.

"Durante el período Meiji, comprendido desde 1868 hasta 1912, los estilos de la escuela Ikenobo se consideraron muy estáticos y conservadores. Muchos maestros de Ikebana, influenciados por la cultura occidental, trataron de modernizar el arte del arreglo floral. Surgieron estilos modernos de arreglos florales como el Moribana, principalmente durante el período Taisho, de 1912 hasta 1926. Después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial apareció el estilo libre de Ikebana.

"En 1977, el director de la escuela Ikenobo dividió el estilo Shoka en dos: el Shofutai que es tradicional y el Shimputai que es más libre y expresivo. Y de la misma forma fue dividido el Rikka, el estilo de Ikebana más formal y tradicional, en 1999."

La conferenciante hizo una pequeña pausa para beber de una botella de agua, y empezó de nuevo su discurso, esta vez señalando al otro lado de la sala.

"El bonsái es el arte de cultivar árboles y plantas, reduciendo su tamaño mediante diversas técnicas, como la poda, modelando su forma para crear un estilo que nos recuerde una escena de la naturaleza.

"Este arte tiene su origen en China aproximadamente dos mil años atrás, como objeto de culto para los monjes taoístas, quienes lo consideraban el símbolo de la eternidad, representando un puente entre lo divino y lo humano, el cielo y la tierra.

"Durante siglos, la posesión y el cuidado de los bonsáis estuvo ligado a los nobles y a las personas de la alta sociedad. Tradicionalmente, aquellos que podían conservar un árbol en maceta tenían asegurada la eternidad. Así fue como los monjes disponían los árboles pequeños en vasijas a lo largo de las escaleras de los templos y hasta eran fuente de adoración.

"En el sur de China, el arte del bonsái consistía en transmitir todas las características de un árbol desarrollado en la naturaleza a un árbol pequeño cultivado en maceta. Se buscaba reproducir estos árboles según los existentes en las altas montañas, por lo cual utilizaban sólo especies que existían en los montes y que ya poseían formas especiales en su intensa lucha contra las adversidades climáticas.

"Fue importado a Japón hace unos 700 años, hacia el siglo XIII, donde evolucionó al arte actual. Desafortunadamente, muchos de los especímenes más antiguos desaparecieron durante la segunda guerra mundial.

"Un bonsái no es una planta genéticamente empequeñecida. Se mantiene pequeña mediante numerosas técnicas, y muy variadas, pero básicamente, hay que saber controlar su crecimiento mediante la pode proporcional de las raíces y las ramas. Un bonsái mantenido correctamente sobrevivirá el mismo tiempo que un árbol normal de la misma especie. No obstante, el bonsái necesita muchos cuidados, por lo que un bonsái mantenido de forma inapropiada probablemente morirá.

"El bonsái es, hoy en día, un arte muy extendido por todo el mundo, y muy apasionante para sus aficionados. Existen, en muchas poblaciones, asociaciones dedicadas a los bonsáis. Así que si, alguno de ustedes es un gran apasionado a este arte, podemos darle información sobre algunas de las asociaciones más conocidas.

"Si están interesados en visitar alguna colección, de las abiertas al público, aquí en Japón, cerca de Tokio, en la ciudad de Omiya, hay una villa de artesanos de bonsái y estilistas. Se llama Villa Omiya Bonsái, donde hay más de media docena de criaderos de bonsái, más de 10.000 bonsái de todo el mundo. Y en China, pueden visitar los Jardines Botánicos en Beijing, Shangai y Suzhou.

"Por último, hablaremos del jardín japonés. También se trata de un arte importado de China, pero perfeccionado y depurado en Japón, por lo que, actualmente, es muy fácil distinguir entre un jardín japonés y un jardín chino.

"En Japón, el propósito de estos jardines es recrear un espacio natural, haciéndolo estéticamente perfecto, además de práctico para su uso. Nunca se intenta exagerar los efectos: no se utilizan muchas flores, se usa una gama de colores muy restringida y se juega con la luz natural.

"El jardín japonés forma parte integrante de la tradición en las casas privadas de Japón, en la vecindad de los parques de las ciudades, en los templos budistas o capillas sintoístas, y en lugares históricos tales como viejos castillos. Muchos de los jardines japoneses más famosos en Occidente, y así mismo dentro del propio Japón, son los jardines Zen. La tradición de la ceremonia del Té ha generado jardines japoneses refinados en un grado sumo de cualquier otro estilo, que evocan la simpleza rural.

"Un jardín típico japonés contiene varios de estos elementos: agua, una isla, un puente, una linterna de piedra y una casa de té o un pabellón.

"Estos jardines pueden encuadrarse dentro de los siguientes dos estilos: de paseo, para verlos desde un sendero; de aposento, para contemplarlos desde un lugar, como una _tsuboniwa_, o casa de madera tradicional.

"Como curiosidad, muchos templos Zen elaboran un jardín en el estilo denominado 'paisaje seco', _karesansui_ en japonés. No tienen agua, pero evocan la sensación de este elemento de la naturaleza, usando piedras y gravilla o arena. Se escogen rocas de formas intrigantes, musgo y arbustos. Uno de los templos Zen más conocidos es el jardín de Ryoan-li, en Kyoto.

"Otros jardines también utilizan el bambú, plantas de hoja perenne, como el pino negro japonés, árboles de hoja caduca, y helechos. El estilo llamado 'paisaje prestado', o _shakkei_, es una técnica de los jardineros japoneses para hacer parecer que los jardines pequeños son más espaciosos. Se plantan arbustos que tapen la vista de las estructuras próximas, obligando a fijarse a la lejanía, hacia las montañas, y pensar en ellas como parte integrante del jardín.

"En definitiva, podríamos decir que, en el jardín japonés, se intenta disimular la obra de un artista."

La conferencia terminó en ese momento, al despedirse la oradora de los presentes y ofreciéndoles información sobre las asociaciones de bonsái, sobre los parques botánicos y sobre los templos Zen donde visitar los jardines japoneses.

Tomoyo y Touya se quedaron sentados hasta que la mayoría de los asistentes abandonaron la sala. Había pasado más de una hora desde que la presentación había empezado, y los dos se habían quedado muy sorprendidos al conocer tantos detalles sobre el arte floral japonés.

"Seguro que a Yukito le hubiera gustado venir a escucharla…" comentó Tomoyo, quien miraba muy interesada a su acompañante.

"Yo también lo creo… He aprendido muchas cosas nuevas…"

"Había muchas que ya me las conocía…" le dijo Tomoyo, mientras se levantaba de su silla. Touya la siguió y juntos abandonaron el lugar destinado a la charla para dirigirse hacia la zona con los Ikebana y los bonsáis expuestos, ya que no les había dado tiempo de acabar de verlos. "Mi madre es una gran apasionada de los bonsáis, pero como no tiene tiempo de cuidarlos… se lo encarga al jardinero. Es un gran conocedor de los secretos de la poda, el transplante, el riego… y todo lo relacionado con el cuidado de los bonsáis."

"¿De verdad? A lo mejor Yukito podría ir a verle para que le diera algunas lecciones…" bromeó Touya.

"Estoy seguro que al señor Michita no le importaría…" le aseguró Tomoyo. "De pequeña, mi madre me apuntó a clases de Ikebana… sólo asistí un año…" le confesó. Los dos iban caminando lentamente entre las flores, las plantas y los árboles en miniatura. "Me gustaba… pero a mi madre, al final, le pareció una pérdida de tiempo… aunque había sido ella quien me había obligado…"

"¡Qué mujer tan contradictoria!" exclamó Touya, viendo a Tomoyo asentir. "Mi madre no me apuntó a clases de flores…" empezó a decir Touya, riéndose. "…pero me dio algunas lecciones de piano. Cuando murió, mi padre me preguntó si querría seguir aprendiendo… Yo dudaba, pero mi padre me convenció de que hiciera algo para no olvidarla nunca… Y el piano es lo que me mantiene unida a ella…"

"Porque ya no puedes verla, ¿verdad?" le preguntó Tomoyo.

"No… desde que le entregué mis poderes a Yue… Ya no veo a mi madre, salvo en ciertas ocasiones, que se me aparece para decirme que Sakura, Shaoran y tú estáis en algún peligro…" se rió.

Tomoyo se unió a las risas.

Terminaron de ver la exposición y salieron de la sala para pasear por el templo. Se dirigieron al gran cerezo sagrado, donde se quedaron de pie, mirándolo.

"Este lugar me trae malos recuerdos…" empezó a decir Tomoyo. "Creo que debería contártelo…" le dijo a Touya, girándose para mirarlo fijamente. "Cuando tenía catorce años… me enamoré de un chico…" confesó. "Perdidamente enamorada, se podría decir… Lo encontraba un hombre enigmático, encantador, sencillo, sincero… pero él amaba a otra mujer… Yo sólo tenía catorce años, por Dios…" añadió riéndose tristemente. "Ahora sé que aquello no fue más que un enamoramiento de adolescente, ya sabes… El primer amor, que no es correspondido…"

"Te entiendo… a mí este lugar también me trae malos recuerdos… Aquí es donde conocí a Kaho… Aquí me enamoré de ella y aquí me dejó… Me dijo que, la próxima vez que nos viéramos, ella estaría con otra persona… y que yo sentiría algo especial por otra persona…" dijo mirándola a los ojos. "Lo superé… al final. Aunque me costó mucho… Es por eso que tengo miedo… Tengo miedo de volver a enamorarme y de volver a quedar destrozado… ¿Es por eso que tú también tienes miedo, verdad, Tomoyo?" preguntó Touya suavemente. Ella asintió. Touya se armó de valor e intentó encontrar las palabras adecuadas para tranquilizar a esa mujer, expresándole lo que sentía sin tener que decir las palabras exactas: "Siento que me podría perder en ti, Tomoyo… pero necesito tiempo…"

"Te entiendo… ¿Te sorprendí mucho el otro día cuando te dije que me gustabas?" interrogó la joven con las mejillas ardiendo por la vergüenza.

"Sí… A lo mejor tú has tenido el tiempo suficiente para madurar esos sentimientos… Y aunque no puedo negar que también siento algo especial por ti… mi corazón me dice que no puedo ceder… aún no."

A Tomoyo se le escaparon un par de lágrimas, que el mismo Touya se encargó de secar con sus grandes manos, acariciándole su mejilla.

"Fue ese muchacho inglés… Eriol Hiragizawa, ¿verdad?" preguntó Touya, acunando su barbilla. "Eriol… te enamoraste de él… Y él no te correspondía porque estaba… está enamorado de Kaho…"

"Sí…" sollozó Tomoyo. "Pero yo ya no lo quiero a él…"

"Lo sé…" contestó Touya con una sonrisa. Se acercó a Tomoyo y le besó la frente, aproximándola a él, abrazándola como si no hubiera un nuevo día. Olió el aroma que desprendía el pelo de Tomoyo, escondiendo su nariz entre las finas hebras de color del ébano. Cuando Tomoyo se calmó, se separaron unos pocos milímetros, y la mirada de Touya se fijó en uno de los caminos de arena que se perdían entre aquellos árboles centenarios. "¿Nos vamos al lago?"

Tomoyo aceptó encantada, y los dos empezaron a andar por el camino. Al llegar al lado, ya había oscurecido casi por completo, así que decidieron sentarse sobre unas rocas para observar la puesta de sol, que podían ver a través de los grandes árboles. De repente, a Tomoyo le apeteció mojarse los pies, y no dudó en sacarse sus sandalias, aún sentada al lado de Touya, desprenderse de su bolso y de su chaqueta, y acercarse a la orilla del lago, donde dejó que las puntas de sus pies se mojaran con el agua, fría pues apenas le tocaba el sol durante el día.

Touya se la quedó mirando, ensimismado por la belleza que se escondía en su interior, y que poco a poco iba descubriendo, además de la belleza que irradiaban sus ojos, sus sonrisas, la luz de su pelo, el contorno de su estilizada figura…

Y notó cuando su corazón empezó a palpitar desbocado, como un caballo libre por el monte, descubriendo por fin lo que tanto tiempo le había estado escondido.

Tomoyo se giró, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, y le preguntó traviesa:

"¿No vienes?"

* * *

_21h30- Restaurante Fusima_

Cerca del templo Tsukimine se encontraba uno de los restaurantes favoritos de Tomoyo. La sorpresa de Touya fue que no era ni lujoso, ni caro… Era un restaurante normal y corriente, cuyo dueño Tomoyo conocía por el nombre.

Tomoyo pidió una sala privada, pues no quería encontrarse con ningún conocido. Así mismo se lo dijo a Touya, quien accedió, dándole la razón. Además, él tampoco quería que nadie lo viera. Prefería estar a solas con esa maravillosa mujer.

A Touya le gustó mucho, otra sorpresa para él, cuando Tomoyo le preguntó si le importaba que ella pidiera por él. Le pidió que le dijera si había algo que no le gustara o a lo que fuera alérgico.

Cuando el mismo dueño vino a preguntar qué iban a cenar, Tomoyo pidió dos raciones de sashimi (de dorada y de sepia), dos de sushi (acompañado por salsa de soja y de washabi), una de arroz, una de fideos, dos de sopa miso, una de sukiyaki y una de tempura.

"Nos hartaremos de comer," dijo Tomoyo cuando el dueño había salido de la sala.

"De eso estoy seguro… Al fin y al cabo, tú tienes un apetito voraz…"

"¿Eso te incomoda?"

"La verdad es que me parece encantador…"

"Lo bueno es, que por mucho que coma, no engordo…"

"¡Qué suerte tienes!" exclamó Touya riéndose.

"Tú también comes mucho y no engordas… Touya, estás muy bien," dijo con un tono de voz que no admitía reproche, pero al darse cuenta de lo directa que había sido, Tomoyo se puso roja.

"Esta noche no pienso permitirte que bebas sake, Tomoyo…" bromeó Touya.

Al decir eso, a los dos se les pasó por la cabeza lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Ambos se miraron fijamente, y Tomoyo se mordió el labio.

"Más te vale que no me lo permitas…" susurró Tomoyo, y no pudo decir más, porque los labios de Touya se habían unido a los suyos…

* * *

_23h45_

El beso, según Tomoyo, había sido magnífico…

Pero no había sido tan magnífico haberlo interrumpido porque el camarero venía con su cena. Durante el resto de la velada, ninguno dijo nada sobre el corto beso que se habían dado, y mucho menos el apasionado ósculo de la noche anterior, que a pesar de los efectos del alcohol, a Tomoyo también le había parecido magnífico, por supuesto.

A esas horas de la noche, Tomoyo y Touya caminaban muy juntos, pero sin apenas tocarse, por las silenciosas calles de Tomoeda. Como todas las noches, y como buen caballero, Touya volvía a acompañarla hasta su casa.

Guardaría aquella noche en uno de los rincones de su mente dedicado a, como Tomoyo lo llamaba, 'Memorias imborrables', pues había sido una cena con buena comida y buena compañía. Además de con buen beso.

No le había gustado mucho que Touya pagara cuando le tocaba a ella, pero no había podido negarse… Tampoco le hubiera gustado al dueño del restaurante que una de sus mejores clientes montara una escena por quién se encargaba aquella noche de la cuenta.

Tomoyo era una consumada feminista, como su madre, pero sabía valorar los detalles que un hombre se esforzaba a hacer para impresionar a una mujer, aunque Touya debería haber sabido que no hacía falta ninguna estratagema para impresionarla a ella. Al fin y al cabo, la presencia de Touya ya era del todo impresionante.

Y así era como la noche llegaba a su fin.

Ya en la puerta, como cada noche, Tomoyo se despidió de Touya hasta el día siguiente, pero él no la dejaba marchar aún.

Touya tenía una pregunta muy importante que hacer, y estaba algo nervioso. No quería que ella se lo tomara de la forma equivocada.

"¿Te apetece hacer una escapadita este fin de semana?"

* * *

_Notas de la autora: __¡SÉ QUE CORTÉ EN LA PARTE MÁS INTERESANTE!_

_En este y en el capítulo anterior… pero es que una tiene que mantener el suspense…._

_El capítulo ha empezado algo triste, ¿verdad?_

_Uno de los reviews que recibí en el capítulo anterior decía que al fin Touya y Tomoyo avanzaban bien en su relación, pero era todo lo contrario lo que iba a ocurrir en este capítulo. Sus corazones aun están heridos por relaciones pasadas... Espero haberlo aclarado, _Antotis.

_Y, _Andreaeb182_, siento que la aparición de Eriol y de Kaho no haya sido lo que seguramente estabas esperando. _

_Por lo de Sonomi... Sonomi siempre será Sonomi. ¿Qué más puedo decir sobre ella?_

_¿Me he sobrepasado con la conferencia sobre el arte floral japonés? Espero que os haya gustado y que hayáis aprendido un montón de cosas nuevas… Os aseguro que yo lo hecho. Si queréis la verdad, esa charla 'apareció' de la nada, sin previo aviso. Fue como por arte de magia, porque en mis notas no estaba preparada una exposición de flores con conferencia incluida, pero al empezar a buscar y rebuscar información… Había tanta y quería ponerla… Os diré las fuentes en el capítulo final…_

_Me alegra mucho saber que estáis aprendiendo cosas nuevas con esta historia. Cuando termine, os diré cuales han sido mis fuentes de información, y os recomiendo que visitéis la sección de imágenes de Google y busquéis fotos de algunos de los lugares que han aparecido y los que aparecerán. No lo lamentaréis._

_Sé que alguno/as ya lo habéis hecho._

_**¿OS HA GUSTADO?**_

_Por favor, decid que sí, porque me he pasado toda la tarde escribiendo… En seis horas he escrito catorce páginas… sólo para que pudierais tener algo con que disfrutar este fin de semana… _

_¿Qué será lo que Touya tiene planeado para los dos? Y lo más importante ¿adónde irán?_

_Una escapada un fin de semana… Mmmmmm… Y estarán solitos… _

_Y os aviso que tengo que subir el rating para el próximo capítulo, jijijijiji…._

_Muchos besos, y dejadme un montón de reviews… Porque me estoy esforzando mucho con esta historia, incluso más que con '_Inesperado y perfecto'_ y los reviews que me habéis mandado me saben a poco…_

_¡POR FAVOR, UN REVIEW!_

_Aunque sólo sea para decirme... _¡Hola!

_A mí me queda por decir… ¡Adiós y hasta pronto, mis queridos lectores!_

_Besos,_

_Mery_

_CAPÍTULO EDITADO Y CORREGIDO EL 22/5/08_


	6. Día 5: Shinkansen

**CITAS PARA TODA LA SEMANA**

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp._

**Día 5: Shinkansen**

Viernes 20 de junio

_11h00- Mansión Daidouji_

"Te noto algo nerviosa..." comentó Sakura, mientras observaba a su mejor amiga preparar una pequeña maleta con ropa. La veía correr del armario a la cama, del cajón al baño... buscando los pantalones, faldas, camisetas, jerséis, zapatos, desodorante, cepillo... Todo aquello que necesitaba para disfrutar de dos días a solas... con Touya.

"¿No me digas?" espetó Tomoyo, deteniéndose a su lado, sacándole de un tirón la revista del corazón en la que Sakura estaba enfrascada. "Estoy muy nerviosa, y tú te dedicas a leer no-sé-qué-cosas sobre la nueva maternidad de Britney Spears, o cuándo se casa Tom Cruise, o la última película de Josh Harnett... Ten un poco de compasión..."

"Está bien, te ayudaré. Pero debes entender que la vida privada de los famosos es de interés internacional... Para algo son famosos..."

"¿Y si, durante los próximos diez minutos, yo fuera la famosa?" le preguntó Tomoyo a su amiga. "¿Me dedicarías esos minutos para ayudarme a preparar la maldita maleta?... ¡Es que no sé qué llevarme!" dijo exasperada.

Sakura intentó calmarla, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

"A ver... ¿por casualidad, mi querido hermano te ha dicho dónde iréis?"

"No... me ha dicho que saldremos pronto, eso es todo..."

"¡Qué vergüenza! Los hombres nunca entenderán que una mujer necesita su tiempo para preparar la 'maleta perfecta'..."

"Eso digo yo..." bufó Tomoyo, quien colocó sus brazos en jarra sobre su cintura, con dos camisetas en cada mano, mientras miraba su maleta, aún vacía.

"Primero. Los vaqueros."

"Aquí están..." dijo Tomoyo, dejando las camisetas sobre su almohada, y girándose para coger los dos pantalones vaqueros que había dejado sobre el respaldo de la silla de su escritorio. Se los dio a Sakura, quien los colocó delicadamente en el interior de la maleta.

"Ahora, ¿qué camisetas te vas a llevar?"

"Me he preparado cuatro... una de manga larga, dos cortas y una de tirantes..." dijo Tomoyo mientras le daba las prendas.

"Llévate otra de tirantes, por si acaso..." le aconsejó Sakura.

"¡OK!" le tendió otra camiseta.

"Ropa interior... muy bien... Un par de calcetines nunca viene mal... Una chaqueta o jersey ligero, por si refresca por la noche... Creo que de ropa ya estamos servidas... ¿neceser?"

"Preparado en el baño," contestó Tomoyo, como si fuera un soldado dirigiéndose a su superior, señalando la pequeña puerta que había a un lado.

"Me pregunto si..." murmuró Sakura, mirando a su amiga de arriba abajo, dándose golpecitos con el dedo índice en su labio inferior, pensando.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Tomoyo, mirando a su alrededor, comprobando que no se hubiera olvidado de nada.

"¿Llevas condones?"

La cabeza de Tomoyo giró en seco hacia la figura de su amiga, que seguía reflexionando. Los ojos amatistas de la joven se abrieron de par en par, al igual que su boca, que se había quedado colgando...

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

"No te sulfures, querida... Es una medida de precaución... En caso de que las cosas vayan más allá..." dijo Sakura en tono neutral. "Al fin y al cabo, eres una mujer joven y sana... Una tiene sus necesidades..."

* * *

_14h45- Centro de Tomoeda_

"No me puedo creer que estés haciendo esto..." dijo Yukito lentamente, dando mucha importancia a cada una de las palabras que emitía.

El joven de ojos grises caminaba al lado de su amigo, quien tenía las manos ocupadas agarrando fuertemente un gran sobre para que este no se le escapara.

"¿Y por qué no? Puede parecer algo... sorprendente, lo admito... Pero creo que va a ser una experiencia única... Nunca he estado, y estoy seguro que a Tomoyo le encantará... Al menos eso dijo Sakura en una ocasión... Sé que a Tomoyo le fascinará..."

"Tú sí que estás fascinado... Fascinado por esa mujer..." rió Yukito, quien no apartaba la vista de la alta figura de su socio. "¿Y te puedo confesar una cosa?" le preguntó. Touya asintió, mirándolo interesado. "Creo que esta muchacha te hace mucho bien..." sentenció.

"Yo también lo pienso... Tomoyo es fascinante... Esa palabra describe muchas de las cosas que me han pasado últimamente... Y con eso, quiero decir estos cuatro días. Nunca creí que podría sentir algo tan profundo por ella... por cualquier persona." confesó, y soltó un largo suspiro. "Yo ya sabía que era una joven muy especial... Pero nada me había preparado para descubrir tanta belleza... Su belleza interior es..." detuvo su parlamento porque no encontraba la palabra adecuada.

"Eso es el amor, Touya..."

"Lo sé... Y eso me da miedo, Yukito."

Touya paró en medio de la calle, delante del escaparate de una pastelería. Se dio la vuelta para contemplar las barras de pan, los cruasanes, las napolitanas, los buñuelos, las magdalenas, los barquillos, los bombones, los tocinillos de cielo, las tartaletas de chocolate, las lenguas de gato, las rosquillas, las cocas de manzana, los merengues, los pasteles de nata, las tartas Sacher, las trufas y los panecillos rellenos... Todos los productos colocados elegantemente para que los transeúntes se quedaran embobados ante tanto dulce y se atrevieran a entrar en el establecimiento para salir con menos dinero, con mucha comida, y con futuros kilos de más.

Los ojos de Yukito, por supuesto, se desviaron al descubrir tanta maravilla. Si Nakuru lo viera...

"Me da miedo... Y a la vez es lo que más deseo en este mundo..."

Apartando la vista de los sabrosos manjares, Yukito miró el rostro de Touya, y elevando su brazo para tocar el de Touya, apretujando su hombro en señal de ánimo, le dijo.

"Entrégate a ella, como nunca antes lo has hecho, Touya. Yo también tuve miedo una vez, y mi corazón se cansó de ser cobarde, y creyó que ya era hora de coger el toro por los cuernos... Y así lo hice. Estos años con Nakuru han sido los mejores de mi vida... Y te aseguro que los próximos serán mejores. Quiero que hagas lo que tu corazón te pide. Y creo que ya sabes lo que debes hacer. Deja el temor en un rincón, y ni te acerques a él. Ahuyéntalo, envíalo tan lejos como te sea posible... y dalo todo por Tomoyo. Porque sabes que vale la pena... Porque sabes que los próximos años serán mejores... si los andas junto a Tomoyo."

* * *

_16h00- Estación de tren de JR Tokio_

"¿No piensas decirme adónde vamos, verdad?" preguntó Tomoyo, quien caminaba rápidamente junto a Touya. Él llevaba una pequeña bolsa colgada en el hombro, mientras tiraba de la maleta de Tomoyo, pues se había ofrecido a llevarla por toda la estación.

Tomoyo y él habían quedado a las tres de la tarde en casa de Touya, y de allí se dirigieron a la estación de trenes de Tomoeda, donde cogieron el tren que llevaba a Tokio. Una vez en la ciudad, se perdieron por los túneles hasta llegar al andén de la línea JR Tokio.

"Debes tener paciencia, Tomoyo, cielo..."

A Touya se le había escapado lo de 'cielo', pero no pudo más que sonreír cuando vio cómo a Tomoyo se le encendían las mejillas ante el apodo cariñoso. Sin pensarlo, cambió de mano la maleta para acercarse a ella y abrazarla por los hombros. El contacto hizo que Tomoyo se enrojeciera aún más. Sin embargo, sentirlo tan cercano se sentía tan bien, que Tomoyo pasó su brazo por la cintura de Touya, aproximándolo más a ella. Caminaron así de agarrados hasta la entrada del andén, donde Touya, al fin, le descubrió a donde irían...

"¿A Kioto?" cuestionó la joven, viendo los billetes que Touya había tenido escondidos en el sobre. "¿Vamos a coger el Shinkansen?" lo miró sorprendida.

"Bueno... más o menos." Touya intentó evadir la respuesta completa.

"¿Cómo que 'más o menos'?" se rió Tomoyo.

"Vamos primero a Kioto... luego cogeremos otro tren..."

"¿Cuántas sorpresas más me tienes preparadas?"

"Todas las que consiga..."

"Vaya..." suspiró Tomoyo, mirándolo fijamente.

"¿Qué?" le preguntó Touya.

"Nada... Es que no sabía que fueras tan espontáneo... Nunca me imaginé que aceptarías estas citas, la verdad... Me gustó mucho que lo hicieras, porque estoy descubriendo muchas cosas nuevas sobre ti... Y espero que a ti te esté pasando lo mismo... Estoy disfrutando mucho con estas salidas, pero nunca pensé que tú también lo harías..." se detuvo para soltar una carcajada. Continuaron caminando, llevando su equipaje por el andén, buscando un lugar donde esperar al tren. "Al principio, y con esos me refiero al lunes... creí que dirías dónde querrías ir o me dejarías que te arrastrara durante nuestras citas..."

"¿Me tomas el pelo?" bromeó el joven. "Porque es exactamente lo que me hubiera gustado hacer para desanimarte..."

"¿Querías desanimarme?"

"'Quería' es la palabra clave..."

"¿Ahora ya no?"

"No..."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque me..."

Su respuesta fue interrumpida por un estruendoso silbido que avisaba la llegada del tren de alta velocidad. Cuando este se paró, los dos recogieron sus maletas y subieron al tren, olvidándose por completo de lo que Touya había estado a punto de decir.

El viaje en tren duraba unas dos horas, que ambos aprovecharon para hablar, para dormir un poco y para compartir una revista que una mujer les había prestado. Tomoyo escuchaba la suave voz de Touya comentando sobre uno de los artículos mientras miraba como los paisajes corrían veloces a través de la ventana. El sol se iba escondiendo poco a poco bajo las montañas, aunque este aún irradiaba su luz esa tarde de verano.

Tomoyo se despertó repentinamente cuando Touya la zarandeó para despejarla, indicándole que ya habían llegado a Kioto. Bajaron del tren con sus bolsas, y empezaron a andar para coger el próximo tren, que salía en pocos minutos. Recorrieron un largo pasillo, en cuyas paredes, que un día fueron blancas, habían escritos mensajes de colores y dibujadas muchas caricaturas.

Cogieron el siguiente tren, cuyo destino maravilló a Tomoyo.

"¿Me llevas a Hiroshima?"

* * *

_19h30- Hiroshima_

"Mira que bonita ciudad..." comentaba Tomoyo mientras Touya y ella caminaban por las calles, mirando a su alrededor. Tomoyo nunca había visitado esa parte del país, al igual que Touya, así que ambos estaban igual de interesados en aquella población. Habían iniciado una conversación, hablando de la ciudad, comparándola con Tomoeda y con Tokio, fijándose en algunas construcciones que destacaban por encima de las viviendas, como el castillo de Hiroshima, o la cúpula de Gumbaku, considerada como el símbolo de la ciudad, e incluida en el llamado Monumento de la Paz, declarado Patrimonio de la Humanidad por la UNESCO.

Acababan de salir del hotel en el que se iban a hospedar. Habían dejado las maletas en su habitación, que para preocupación de la pareja, habían de compartir. La pensión tenía todas las habitaciones, que eran muy pocas, ya alquiladas, como la gobernanta que dirigía el hostal les informó.

Al entrar en la habitación, habían visto una enorme cama con el cabezal pegado a la pared. A un lado, un sofá de tres plazas, en el que Touya amablemente se ofreció a utilizar durante la noche, para descontento de Tomoyo, quien ya se había imaginado durmiendo entre los musculosos brazos del joven al ver la confortable cama.

Una puerta daba a un pequeño cuarto de baño, que a pesar de sus dimensiones, tenía todo lo indispensable para ducharse y asearse.

"Y pensar que fue el escenario del primer bombardeo atómico de la historia... Las guerras nunca traen nada bueno..."

"Tienes razón. Sólo provoca dolor y muerte..."

"Mmmm..." asintió Touya. "¿Sabías que la ciudad esta asentada sobre el delta del río Ota?"

"Algo he leído..."

"El río nace en los montes Chukogu, muy cerca de aquí. De él nacen siete brazos que dividen la ciudad en seis islas que se proyectan hacia la bahía de Hiroshima."

Estaban llegando a la costa, desde donde se podía observar el horizonte y las demás islas.

"Bueno, ahora tenemos que irnos..." dijo Touya en tono despreocupado, agarrando a Tomoyo y abrazándola por los hombros, algo que ya parecía una costumbre en él. No que Tomoyo tuviera alguna queja... Si no podía dormir entre esos brazos, al menos los podía disfrutar mientras pasearan.

xxxxxxx

_21h00- Miyajima_

"Supongo que ya habré dicho que esto es magnífico como un centenar de veces...", exclamó Tomoyo, muy impresionada por el paisaje que podía ver detalladamente a su alrededor.

Otra costumbre de Touya, pensó Tomoyo, era la gran capacidad que tenía para sorprenderla. Touya la había llevado hasta la estación de JR de Hiroshima, y habían tomado un tren hasta Miyajima-Guchi. De allí, habían seguido las indicaciones para ir hasta el puerto, donde cogieron un ferry de Japanese Railways que los llevó hasta la isla de Miyajima.

Unos minutos después de haber disfrutado del viaje, se apearon de la embarcación y fueron recibidos por una espléndida belleza. Al fin y al cabo, aquella isla era considerada uno de los tres lugares más bellos de todo Japón. Y por lo que ambos vieron, no dudaron en ningún momento que tales palabras eran completamente merecidas.

Tomoyo miraba anonadada los cientos de árboles, de todos los colores. Y no pudo evitar una risa cuando vio como los animales andaban sueltos por las calles de aquella isla. Pasearon por los caminos, que estaban iluminados por unos farolillos, una decoración típica de la isla.

Llegaron entonces hasta el Santuario sintoísta de Itsukushima, llamado Itsukushima Jinja en japonés, famoso por la denominada Puerta de O-Tori, un monumento construido sobre el mar, cuyos pilares se escondían debajo del agua, pues la marea los había sumergido. A Tomoyo le parecía que este flotaba sobre el mar.

"Esta puerta indica la entrada al templo de Itsukushima desde la playa... Esta isla es sagrada, toda ella se considera un santuario. La isla invita a la austeridad y a la reflexión..."

Tomoyo había conseguido hacerse con uno de los libros que hablaban sobre el templo en el puerto, al llegar a la isla. Lo abrió y empezó a leer algunas partes a su compañero de aventuras.

"De la misma forma que el Monumento de la Paz, el Templo sintoísta de Itsukushima fue declarado Patrimonio de la Humanidad por la UNESCO, además de que el Gobierno japonés ha designado varios edificios y posesiones como tesoros nacionales...

"El templo data del siglo sexto, y presenta su forma actual desde 1168, cuando los fondos fueron proporcionados por el caudillo Taira no Kiyomori. La construcción del templo, que consiste en estructuras construidas en forma de muelle sobre la bahía, es debida al estado sagrado que una vez la isla impuso. Los plebeyos tenían prohibido pisar la isla, y debían acercarse por medio de barcas, entrando por la puerta, que parece flotar. Al lado del templo hay un escenario de Noh, o drama musical japonés.

"La puerta (_toori_) del Santuario de Itsukishima es una de las atracciones turísticas más populares de Japón, y la vista de la puerta frente al Monte Misen es considerada uno de Los Tres Paisajes de Japón, junto al puente de arena de Amanohashidite y la Bahía de Matsushima. La puerta existe desde 1168, aunque la puerta actual data de 1875. Fabricada con madera de alcanfor seleccionada de los bosques de Miyazaki, en la Prefectura de Kyushu, la puerta mide unos dieciséis metros de alto y fue construida sobre cuatro pilares para darle una mayor estabilidad.

"La puerta sólo parece estar flotando cuando la marea es alta; cuando la marea baja, la puerta esta rodeada de barro y es accesible a pie desde la isla. Una práctica habitual de los visitantes es colocar monedas entre las grietas de los pilares de la puerta y pedir un deseo. También es muy popular recoger conchas durante la marea baja. Por las noches, unos focos iluminan la puerta.

"Mantener la pureza del templo es tan importante, que hasta 1878, no se permitía muertes o nacimientos en el templo. Hasta el día de hoy, los entierros en la isla siguen prohibidos.

"El cinco de septiembre de 2004, el templo fue dañado por el Tifón #18. El entarimado y el techo fueron parcialmente destruidos, lo que provocó el cierre temporal del santuario. Aunque ahora ha sido reabierto para el público, hoy continúa el trabajo para reparar los daños."

Tomoyo cerró el libro, y durante unos minutos se dedicó a observar el paisaje, mirando detenidamente la puerta, y el bonito contraste que los colores, el bermellón y el negro, provocaban con el verde y marrón de la vegetación, y con el azul del mar. El sol ya se había escondido, y las luces que iluminaban la puerta de O-Tori se encendieron. Otro contraste, pensó Tomoyo, la luz reflejada en la oscuridad.

Su contemplación fue interrumpida por Touya, quien, en silencio, la invitó a pasear con ella por el recinto que rodeaba el templo. No había tiempo de visitar el santuario, pero los dos parecían contentos por haber podido observar tanta belleza.

Se detuvieron al final del paseo entarimado, mirando de nuevo hacia la puerta, y fijándose, esta vez, en las estrellas que chispeaban en el cielo.

Touya no dijo nada, pero no evitó mirar a Tomoyo durante un largo rato. La tenue luz que llegaba hasta ellos se reflejaba en los violáceos ojos, en las negras hebras de su larga melena...

Tomoyo, notando la mirada que iba dirigida solamente a ella, giró lentamente su cabeza, decorando su rostro con una leve sonrisa. Sus manos, que habían estado apoyadas sobre la roja barandilla, se apretaron más a ella.

"Gracias... Touya"

Y esas dos palabras dichas en un tierno suspiro provocaron en Touya una explosión de calor en su pecho. Y su corazón, siempre sabio, le mandó la orden de que se acercara a ella y poseyera sus labios.

* * *

_2h40- Hiroshima_

El beso había durado sólo unos minutos, pero para Tomoyo parecieron escasos segundos. Sin embargo, estos fueron suficientes para que entre ellos hubiera un acuerdo tácito de abandonar el lugar.

Desandaron sus pasos hasta el puerto y regresaron a Hiroshima, donde cogieron el tren de nuevo, se bajaron en su parada, y lentamente volvieron a su habitación.

Los dos seguían caminando abrazados, disfrutando de la compañía, del calor de sus cuerpos, y del silencio de la noche.

Llegaron a la pensión, inundada por la oscuridad, y en silencio subieron hasta el segundo piso, donde se hallaba su habitación. Touya abrió la puerta con la llave, y dejó pasar a Tomoyo. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta con cuidado, para no molestar a los demás inquilinos. Touya miró como Tomoyo, de espaldas a él, se despojaba de su chaqueta y se deshacía de los zapatos. Touya hizo lo mismo, y sin apenas darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se acercó a ella, arrimando sus cuerpos.

Tomoyo dejó escapar un suspiro, que desesperado, le comunicaba a Touya las emociones que corrían dentro de ella. Hundió su nariz en su negro cabello, y colocó las palmas de sus manos sobre los finos hombros. Una de ellas, acarició la longitud del brazo de Tomoyo, mientras que uno de los dedos de la otra se perdían bajo el tirante de la camiseta, provocando que este abandonara el hombro.

La respiración de Tomoyo se tornó superficial, sus pechos elevándose erráticamente ante el excitante contacto de Touya. Sintió, entonces, como la mano traviesa abandonaba el hombro y se perdía entre su pelo, haciéndolo a un lado para besar su cuello. El aliento de Touya, cálido e húmedo, produjo en ella un intenso escalofrío, que la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies.

Sin saber aún cómo, Tomoyo tuvo la fuerza suficiente para separarse de él y girarse para mirarlo. Unos ojos encendidos por la pasión dieron con los de ella, nublados por la misma sensación. Levantó sus brazos y rodeó su cuello, uniendo sus labios con los de Touya. El beso empezó suave y casto, pero Touya tenía otras ideas en su mente. Su lengua se hizo dueña de la boca de Tomoyo, que no pudo hacer nada más, excepto responderle de la misma forma. Sus lenguas se acariciaban con gusto, sin prisas, profundamente. Los dientes de Touya se detenían para morderle el labio inferior, consiguiendo que ella emitiera gemidos de placer.

Las manos, al igual que sus labios, no se habían quedado quietas. Las de Touya acariciaban con devoción la espalda, cintura y caderas de Tomoyo, haciendo que el cuerpo de la joven se arqueara hacia el de él, rozándolo deliciosamente. Las manos de Tomoyo hacían un camino muy parecido, disfrutando de la fuerte espalda y de las perfectas nalgas que se notaban bajo el pantalón. Era algo inevitable, pues necesitaba sentirlo bajo sus manos, así que, al llegar a la cintura, sus manos, como si tuvieran mente propia, se dirigieron hasta las redondeces, acariciándolas y apretándolas con suavidad, haciendo que sus cuerpos se unieran de forma electrizante.

Los labios de Touya se separaron de los de ella para soltar un gemido, y sus ojos, que se habían mantenido cerrados, se abrieron para observar su rostro, colmado de pasión.

"Tomoyo... oh, Tomoyo..." los suspiros de Touya hicieron eco en el silencio. Tomoyo, al no sentir sus labios en su piel, abrió sus amatistas para mirarlo. Sus enrojecidos labios seguían entreabiertos, y su lengua, que decidió salir de la húmeda cavidad para saborear los labios, parecía pedirle a gritos que continuara catándola. Como si de un vino se tratara.

Tomoyo vio que los ojos de Touya iban volviendo a la realidad, como si aquel beso hubiera sido parte de una jugarreta de sus mentes, pero Tomoyo no lo quería así:

"Touya, por favor... Aunque sea sólo una vez... Quiero ser tuya... Sólo una vez..." terminó en un jadeo, y enterrando su rostro bajo la barbilla del chico, quien ante aquella súplica, sumergió sus dedos en su cabellera y alzó su faz escondida para volver a besarla con lujuria.

Pudo sentir una sonrisa bajo sus labios. Una sonrisa que le decía que aquella chica... No, que aquella mujer, quería ser suya... ¿Sólo una vez? Lo dudaba...

Touya bajó sus manos por la espalda de Tomoyo, hasta llegar al borde de su camiseta, para estirarla hacia arriba, haciendo que Tomoyo elevara sus brazos, por los que segundos después pasó la tela, la cual terminó descuidada sobre el sofá.

Pronto le seguían la camisa de Touya y sus respectivos pantalones, que habían sido desprendidos con una lentitud insoportable. Ya en ropa interior, Touya se abrazó aún más a Tomoyo, sintiendo su pálida piel sobre la suya. El calor que irradiaban era el mismo calor de dos volcanes en erupción...

Como uno solo, los dos dieron pasos a ciegas hasta la cama, sin dejar de besarse ni tocarse. Cuando las piernas de Tomoyo se toparon con el colchón, ella tiró del cuerpo de Touya, que se colocaba encima de ella a medida que se recostaba sobre las sábanas. Sus cabezas no llegaban a las almohadas, cosa que no parecía preocupar a Tomoyo, Touya, en cambio, deseaba que Tomoyo estuviera cómoda, así que con un pequeño empujón, cuya presión deleitó a la joven, se arrastraron sobre la cama, hasta dar con los cojines.

Ya confortables, y sin que sus pies colgaran por el borde, Touya se acomodó entre las piernas de Tomoyo, largas piernas que enseguida se enrollaron alrededor de su cintura, acercado el centro de sus cuerpos peligrosamente. El roce del miembro de Touya, aún cubierto por la fina tela de sus calzoncillos, no evitó que un profundo gemido, combinado con un suspiro de infinito placer, se escapara de su garganta.

A pesar de que aún estaban a medio desnudar, aquel contacto produjo mil y una sensaciones en el interior de Tomoyo, quien, perdida en las inimaginables emociones que Touya le provocaba, recordó lo que su amiga le había dicho esa mañana, que una mujer sana y joven tenía sus necesidades. Dios, qué razón tenía Sakura. Pero lo que no sabía ella era que su cuerpo tuviera tanta necesidad... de Touya.

Y también, en un rincón de su mente, se instaló una pequeña preocupación...

Pero, de repente, sus cavilaciones se esfumaron al sentir que Touya se peleaba con el broche de su sujetador, que se abotonaba por delante. Las manos de Touya, que habían estado acariciando las piernas, las caderas y la cintura de la joven, se aventuraron hasta los pechos de Tomoyo, que se elevaban rítmicamente, al son de su respiración entrecortada. Los acarició lentamente, notando los duros pezones a través de la tela. Su boca compartió destino, pues sus labios se cerraron alrededor de las excitadas protuberancias sobre el sostén. Sus dedos seguían luchando para liberar los pequeños montes, y Tomoyo, compadeciéndose de él, lo ayudó a sacárselo. Tomoyo lo dirigió con sus propias manos, guiándolo, enseñándole cómo debía hacerlo. Al fin, pudo abrirlo, y Touya separó las copas del sujetador, viendo por primera vez los turgentes pechos. Tomoyo se deshizo rápidamente de la prenda, tirándola sobre el montón de ropa que se había formado junto a la cama.

Los dedos de Touya rozaron sus pezones, que se alzaban vigorosos entre los centímetros de piel cremosa y blanca. Éstos, oscuros y erectos, pedían su total atención. Los acarició en círculos, los pellizcó, rodeó las rosadas aureolas... Palmeó sus pechos por entero, jugando con ellos, tanteándolos. Un dedo siguió un camino invisible en el valle entre sus pechos, que pronto fue copiado por sus labios... y después por su lengua. Pero su boca, celosa por lo que sus dedos habían hecho con los pechos de aquella diosa, se acercó sin prisa hasta lamerlos con total entrega. Sus labios se cerraron alrededor de los pezones, succionándolos con fervor. La lengua de Touya se hizo camino entre sus labios, dejando un rastro de saliva, que viajó desde la cima hasta el valle, como cuando el agua de un río sigue su curso desde las montañas hasta el mar.

Las manos de Tomoyo descubrían nuevos territorios. Primero en sus hombros, después en su espalda, y desgraciadamente se encontró con los calzoncillos. Sus dedos, hambrientos como su dueña, se adentraron en la tela, para palpar las nalgas que tantas fantasías habían protagonizado en su mente.

Pero su inspección terminó antes de lo deseado, pues la boca de Touya había abandonado territorio montañoso para descubrir tierras más llanas. La lengua de Touya saboreó la suave y firme piel de su estómago, yendo de un lado a otro para lamer sus costados. Su boca dio con su ombligo, y Touya tuvo la extraña necesidad de hundir la lengua en él. Cuando al fin terminó, alzó un poco la cabeza para mirar el rostro de Tomoyo. Sus ojos conectaron con los de Tomoyo, los cuales transmitían deseo... y entrega.

Sin más dudas, Touya dio un paso definitivo, que le haría descubrir el recoveco más protegido de la joven. Un escondrijo que guardaba todas las reglas de la confianza, de la seducción y del placer. Un rincón que había estado escondido de la luz durante mucho tiempo, y que por fin encontraría _su_ luz.

Poco a poco, las manos de Touya llegaron a la altura donde se encontraba su nariz, justo encima del borde de sus braguitas. Una fragancia enloquecedora e inconfundiblemente femenina llegaba a sus sentidos. Con mucho cuidado, los dedos se hicieron con la tela y tiraron de ella para recorrer sus hermosas piernas. Aquella última prenda de Tomoyo se reencontró con el sujetador.

Tomoyo apenas sabía lo que ocurría al pie de la cama, hasta que repentinamente un dedo se adentró en su intimidad. Como si una llave estuviera abriendo las puertas del cielo, pensó Touya, quien enseguida empezó a acariciarla como nunca antes la habían acariciado. Los gemidos y los jadeos de Tomoyo se intensificaban cada vez más, convirtiéndose en ahogados gritos entre los que se confundía el nombre de Touya.

Los dedos de Touya pronto desaparecieron para dejar que su lengua la saboreara por completo. Touya no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Nunca se imaginó que el deseo que sentía por aquella chica a la que había visto crecer, a la que había visto madurar, a la que había visto convertirse en mujer, fuera tan intenso. Nunca se imaginó que desearía hacer tantas y tan variadas cosas con y a una mujer. Pero saber que era Tomoyo aquella mujer lo embriagaba de orgullo y de un sentimiento al que tiempo atrás ya le había puesto nombre, a pesar de sus reticencias para reconocerlo en voz alta.

Ya no había gemidos ni jadeos ni suspiros... Un grito ensordecedor inundó aquella pequeña habitación. Y Touya se sintió muy orgulloso de haber conseguido tal reacción. Sólo deseaba que no fuera la primera y última vez que podía hacer llegar a Tomoyo a esas alturas.

No dejó que Tomoyo se recuperara completamente del orgasmo que había alcanzado, cuando se colocó directamente sobre ella, cada fibra de su cuerpo en contacto con el de Tomoyo, y penetró en ella. Tomoyo, al sentir la intrusión, emitió un suave gemido, sorprendida no por el dolor, sino por lo correcto que se sentía la presencia de Touya dentro de ella.

Él empezó a moverse suavemente, ayudando a Tomoyo para que siguiera el ritmo de la cadencia que componían al unísono, las piernas que Touya tanto veneraba se apropiaron de sus caderas, cambiando la posición de su embestida, haciendo que estas fueran más profundas. A Touya ese ángulo le permitía adentrarse hasta lo más profundo de Tomoyo, además de sentirla completamente bajo él, su aliento chocando con su cuello. Sintió cómo una mano de Tomoyo se agarró fuertemente a su espalda, arañándolo, mientras que otra la tenía justo en su nalga, acariciándole y animándole a que la llevara de nuevo al mismo paraíso.

Touya no la defraudó, pues, de repente, Tomoyo volvía a sentir una llama que se encendía en su bajo vientre y que, a poco a poco, se derramaba por todas partes hasta la cabeza y los pies. Sus gritos se entremezclaron con los de Touya, quien también había llegado al éxtasis.

Y allí, en un enredo de piernas y sábanas, Tomoyo y Touya se rindieron, no sólo al placer del amor, sino a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

_Notas de la autora: __Me ha parecido que, al principio del capítulo, he usado un estilo algo diferente al que suelo ceñirme. Pero me da la sensación que el resultado ha sido positivo. Este ha sido uno de los capítulos que menos preparado he tenido... Y eso que ocurrían hechos muy importantes. Reconozco que cada una de las palabras de esta actualización las he escrito con el corazón. No quería detalles, aunque en algún momento no he podido evitar andarme por las ramas, como en el caso de la pastelería. En la escalera en la que vivo hay una, así que cada mañana, cuando voy a la universidad, y cuando vuelvo... bueno, siempre que salgo a la calle, para ser sinceros, mi mirada se desvía hasta los cristales de la pastelería, donde veo tanta delicia junta... Y mi estómago, por supuesto, dice de las suyas. Al fin y al cabo ¿quién podría resistirse ante tanto dulce?_

_Dulce como Touya, claro está. ¿Verdad?_

_Así que he tenido que añadir una inacabable enumeración de todos los dulces que venden... para alegrarle el día a Yukito. (Y el mío- a pesar de la imperiosa necesidad que mi cuerpo tiene por adelgazar un par de kilos...)_

_¿Qué os ha parecido la escena lemon? A mí me ha encantado escribirla. De hecho, es la escena erótica más larga que he escrito nunca. He intentado hacerla rápida pero lenta a la vez. Espero haberlo conseguido, pero eso lo dejo a vuestro parecer._

_Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis perdido un par de minutos para comentar el capítulo anterior, de la misma manera que, espero, ocurra con este. Sólo unas palabras de vuestra parte, y que sean sinceras, me hacen feliz. No pido demasiado ¿verdad? Puede que tenga suerte y empecéis a atiborrarme de comentarios... _

_Cosa que me alegraría tanto como unos mini-cruasanes de chocolate en estos momentos..._

_Besos,_

_Mery_

_CAPÍTULO EDITADO Y CORREGIDO EL 22/5/08_


	7. Día 6: Ultimátum

**CITAS PARA TODA LA SEMANA**

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp. _

**Día 6: Ultimátum**

Sábado 21 de junio

_7h30- Hiroshima, hotel_

Decir que aquella noche había dormido como los ángeles era del todo comprensible. No sólo por la extenuante actividad que experimentó la noche anterior, sino porque había disfrutado enormemente el sueño en los brazos de la mujer que le hacía sentir tantas cosas y tan bellas.

La débil luz del sol le había despertado unos quince minutos antes, haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz. Una suave brisa le acarició su piel desnuda, piel que no había buscado la protección de la blanca sábana de algodón con la que Tomoyo se había tapado durante la noche.

Una de las largas piernas de su amante se enredaba alrededor de la tela, dejándola al descubierto. Aprovechando la ocasión, Touya había dedicado sus primeros minutos a estudiarla con detenimiento. Poco después, se había atrevido a tocar su fino pie con el suyo, notando que este, extrañamente, estaba helado.

Un suspiro interrumpió el silencio de la habitación. Touya se incorporó lentamente, hasta sentarse al borde de la cama, dándole la espalda a la joven. Tomoyo estaba echada sobre su costado izquierdo, su larga cabellera extendida por su almohada. Tomoyo olía a lavanda... y a sexo. Y eso provocaba ciertas reacciones en Touya.

Volvió a tumbarse sobre la cama, colocándose a muy cerca de Tomoyo, olvidándose por un momento de sus preocupaciones, en las que había, entre otras, cómo encarar ese día, un día muy largo, después de lo que experimentaron durante las primeras horas de la madrugada. Porque había experimentado el mayor de los placeres... y un amor más intenso de lo que nunca se habría imaginado. Aquel día, Touya debería de dejar las cosas claras, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde... y la perdiera

Su mano, temblorosa, se acercó lentamente al hombro que se asomaba debajo de la tela. Cuando sintió la pálida piel bajo su palma, Touya la deslizó a lo largo de su brazo. Al llegar a la altura del codo, la sábana se cayó sobre el colchón, dejando aquellos pechos a su merced. Desvergonzado, Touya se aproximó aún más a ella, sintiendo todo su cuerpo en contacto con el de Tomoyo, y colocó su mano sobre el pequeño pecho, y, suavemente, lo apretujó.

Un jadeo se escapó de entre los labios de la muchacha, quien, perezosa, se fue girando hasta estar tumbada sobre su espalda, mirando con ojos entrecerrados a su compañero, su sábana cubriendo sólo desde su barriga hasta los muslos. Una sonrisilla se instaló en sus labios, instándole a que Touya la besara.

El beso no se hizo esperar, y acercó sus labios a los de Tomoyo, saboreándolos profundamente. Tomoyo lo ayudó a colocarse encima, abriendo sus piernas para que él se acomodara y entrara en ella. Sin más preámbulos, la excitación de Touya se enterró dentro de ella, provocando un grave gemido que lo encendió aún más.

El movimiento de vaivén era, para Touya, una verdadera adicción, de la que nadie podría hacerle desintoxicar. Y no sólo la cadencia le hacía un fanático de esa joven, sino también su olor, una combinación de sudor y de champú de hierbas silvestres, sus ruidos por el gozo que le provocaba sentirse llena de él, y por el sonido errático de los muelles de la cama, al son de sus embestidas.

Inesperadamente, Tomoyo agarró los hombros de Touya y, ayudándose con sus piernas, le hizo darse la vuelta, quedando él debajo. Aquel cambio en el dominio de las acometidas produjo en Tomoyo unos gritos más desesperados, más vehementes y fogosos. Touya sentía cómo su amante le hacía entrar y salir de ella a su ritmo, como si Tomoyo estuviera componiendo de una melodía armoniosa y deleitosa... a unq frenética.

Pronto Tomoyo llegó al clímax, y no paró de arremeter hasta que Touya la siguió unos segundos después. Con los corazones debocados y faltos de oxígeno, Tomoyo, sin retirarlo de su interior, buscó su lugar en el pecho de Touya. Tres minutos después, Tomoyo se durmió entre sus brazos.

* * *

_8h45_

Un escalofrío la despertó de un agradable sueño en el que un maravilloso Touya le hacía el amor salvajemente contra el piano que Tomoyo utilizaba para ensayar en la mansión... ¡Dios! Sólo deseaba que este sueño se volviera realidad algún día... pero cuando el piano estuviera en un salón de una vivienda más modesta, en cuya puerta principal hubiera colgada una placa que anunciaría '_Touya y Tomoyo Kinomoto'_, una placa que por supuesto sería realizada por la misma empresa que la placa del despacho del arquitecto.

¡Qué bonito era el mundo de los sueños!

Enterró su rostro en la almohada, que olía a Touya, y una sonrisa se coló en su boca. Se sumergió tanto como pudo entre las sábanas, pero la brisa que procedía del exterior no era el causante de aquel frío. Tomoyo estaba sola en aquella cama. ¿Dónde estaría Touya a aquellas horas?

Se recostó sobre el cabezal, y miró el reloj que había colgado sobre la puerta de la habitación. Eran las nueve menos cuarto de la mañana. Demasiado pronto para abandonar la cama después de haber agotado todas sus fuerzas... dos veces.

¡Dos veces! Había hecho el amor con Touya dos veces...

La alegría que sintió al recordar su boca y sus manos, y su cuerpo entero se esfumó de repente al darse cuenta de que habían olvidado usar cierto plástico que...

Un ruido en el balcón la apartó de sus pensamientos, y lentamente, se enrolló la sábana alrededor de su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto sus estilizados y elegantes hombros. La cabellera negra le caía por la espalda como una cascada...

Sin importarle que fuera descalza sobre la fría madera, Tomoyo se acercó a la puerta que daba el balcón. Su entrada fue recibida por la ancha espalda de Touya, quien apoyado sobre la barandilla, miraba absorto el paisaje que no habían podido disfrutar la noche anterior.

La luz del sol se reflejaba sobre los tejados, y a pesar de ser un sábado, y a tan tempranas horas, el ajetreo de la ciudad comenzaba a notarse. A lo lejos se podía ver la bahía de Hiroshima, iluminada por el astro solar.

Sin apenas hacer ruido, Tomoyo se acercó a él, poniéndose a su lado y envolviéndose con la tela. El suspiro que exhaló hizo que Touya abandonara sus cavilaciones. Tomoyo le miró, y le regaló una tímida sonrisa. Con la sábana enrollada alrededor de su cuerpo, parecía que fuera una diosa, una diosa cohibida que, a pesar de sentirse en una nube, se avergonzara de su actitud tan apasionada y desinhibida.

"He pedido el desayuno... No quería despertarte..."

Tomoyo se lo agradeció con otra sonrisa, y se escondió aun más bajo la tela que había sido testigo de su noche de pasión desenfrenada. El olor a Touya se había impregnado en ella. A Tomoyo se le ocurrió si a la gobernanta le importaría que se la llevara... si se lo pidiera correctamente...

Había cosas que aclarar primero, y Tomoyo quería respuestas. Al fin y al cabo, un hombre no podía hacerle el amor a una mujer a menos que sintiera algo por ella... ¿no es así?

"Touya...", empezó Tomoyo en un susurro. "...yo..."

"No digas nada..." la interrumpió él, irguiéndose ante ella. "Aún nos queda todo un día por delante..."

"Tienes razón..."

"Por cierto... ¿Dónde quieres ir?"

A Tomoyo no le hubiera parecido mala idea quedarse en aquella habitación lo que quedaba de día... lo que quedaba de fin de semana.

Pero la actitud de Touya la frenó.

Un mal presentimiento se hizo presa de su corazón, e intentó reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban en inundar sus mejillas. Touya daba la impresión de que estaba arrepentido por lo que había ocurrido entre ellos...

¡Pero si todo había ido bien!

Se había precipitado... Seguro que al verse acorralado por ella, Touya se había rendido a sus pies... Un hombre no puede decir que no a una mujer que se entrega por completo... '_Aunque sólo sea por una noche'_ había dicho. '_Aunque sea una sola vez'_.

Ahora le hubiera gustado no haber pronunciado esas palabras.

Pero lo hecho, hecho está.

Y sin que Touya se percatara, Tomoyo se protegió el vientre fuertemente bajo la sábana.

"Kioto... Volvamos a Kioto"

Al menos no tendría que pasar el día recorriendo las calles que le hacían recordar el atisbo de felicidad y plenitud que había sentido...

Para Touya parecía que sólo había sido un error.

* * *

_11h30- Monte Hiei_

A las diez menos cuarto llegaron a la estación de trenes de Hiroshima para coger el tren que, minutos después, salía hacía Kioto. Durante el viaje apenas se hablaron. Se sentaron juntos, uno al lado del otro, pero no parecían la pareja que horas antes habían hecho el amor con tanto fervor.

En la estación de Kioto, guardaron en consigna su equipaje. De esa forma, no tendrían que ir con las bolsas de arriba abajo mientras hacían turismo por la ciudad, y las recogerían antes de coger el tren bala hacía Tokio aquella tarde. Cogieron un tren de la línea JR que los llevaría al monte Hiei.

Hacía pocos minutos que habían llegado al monte, situado al nordeste de Kioto. Pasearon por la falda del monte hasta llegar al famoso templo de Enryaku-ji, fundado durante finales del siglo octavo y comienzos del noveno por Saicho, que introdujo la secta budista Tendai a Japón desde China. Es uno de los templos más significativos en la historia japonesa, y sirve como la base de la secta Tendai, popular entre la aristocracia de la época y que sirvió como fundamento para varias sectas posteriores.

Después de recorrer el templo, siguieron los caminos de peregrinación por los templos, hasta que se salieron de la ruta para perderse por el lugar. El monte Hiei era un lugar muy tranquilo y poco frecuentado, por lo que apenas se encontraron con personas durante el paseo, sustituidas por los templos budistas que había desperdigados por todo el monte.

Tomoyo encontró la paz que su corazón buscaba durante ese paseo, a pesar de estar tan cerca de la fuente de sus problemas. En la mente de Touya había pensamientos muy contradictorios. Sabía que se había comportado de una manera muy fría aquella mañana... pero no creyó que Tomoyo le negaría su voz de una forma tan tajante. Durante el desayuno que compartieron supo que ese iba a ser un día muy largo, y que muchas decisiones habían de tomarse a partir de la puesta de sol.

* * *

_13h00_

"¿Nos detenemos a comer, Touya?" preguntó la joven secamente, sin siquiera dirigir una mirada a su acompañante.

"Por supuesto... ¿dónde nos sentamos?"

"Ahí mismo" dijo Tomoyo, indicando dos rocas separadas que había junto al camino de arena.

No se fijó si Touya la seguía, pero Tomoyo escogió la roca más lisa para aposentarse, y sacó de su mochila dos _bentous_, uno de los cuales colocó descuidadamente sobre la otra roca.

A Touya le molestaba su actitud, pero sabía que Tomoyo estaba molesta, asqueada y muy, muy decepcionada. Quería decirle algo que la tranquilizara, pero no sabía qué.

Touya cogió su comida y se sentó en la roca, ignorando el dolor que sentía en el trasero al clavársele la dura piedra. Touya mordisqueó su comida mientras miraba a su alrededor. No podían haber elegido una vista mejor. Desde sus improvisados asientos se veía los alrededores... todo Kioto. La ciudad seguía trabajando... y ellos estaban en un lugar apartado disfrutando de las vistas... aunque no sabía si su acompañante lo disfrutaba de la misma forma. A su derecha se alzaba un precioso y pequeño templo que se escondía entre los árboles. Touya carraspeó, y tragándose lo que tenía en la boca, se dirigió a su compañera.

"Hace un día excelente, ¿verdad?" Touya creía que para entablar una buena conversación con alguien poco hablador se tenía que introducir el tiempo como tema introductorio. "Esta mañana pensé que tal vez haría algo de frío... Veo que me he equivocado."

"Mmmm..."

Si el tiempo no funcionaba...

"La comida es excelente... ¿dónde hemos parado a comprarlos?" cuestionó señalando sus bentous.

No obtuvo respuesta.

"¿Te has fijado en la vista?"

"Mmmm..."

"Estás realmente charlatana hoy..." dijo sarcástico.

"Como tú."

"Vaya, al fin me contestas... No me has dirigido la palabra en toda la mañana..."

Tomoyo alzó su cabeza para mirarlo fijamente por primera vez en horas. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente...

"Eso es porque esta mañana me has dejado muy claro que no dijera nada... ¿O es que no te acuerdas...? 'No digas nada Tomoyo... Aún nos queda todo un día por delante...'" imitando su voz.

"Vaya... pues lo siento mucho si te he molestado en algo..."

"Lo que ocurre es que _'nada' de lo que has hecho_... de lo que _hemos_ hecho me ha molestado, Touya... Lo que ocurre es que parece que a ti sí te ha molestado porque no quieres hablar de ello..."

"Tomoyo, yo no quiero que pienses que me..."

"No lo estropees más, por favor..."

"Pero..."

"Estamos en un lugar sagrado... y no me apetece discutir contigo."

"No estamos discutiendo..."

"A mí me parece que sí, porque tampoco estamos de acuerdo..." dijo Tomoyo, terminándose su comida. "Disfrutemos de lo que queda de día. Yo te prometo que no te ignoraré más..."

"¿Crees que cometimos un error anoche, Tomoyo?... ¿Eso es lo que crees?"

"No, Touya..." murmuró Tomoyo, dejando escapar unas lágrimas de sus ojos amatistas. "Lo que creo es que hemos cometido otro tipo de error..." dijo bajando el tono de voz.

Touya no supo qué contestar a eso, no sabía a qué se refería. Así que prefirió callarse y rezar por que Tomoyo lo perdonara por lo que fuera que había hecho.

* * *

_14h50- Pagoda de Toji_

Aún algo incómodos por la extraña conversación que habían mantenido, y aún más extrañados porque no habían llegado a ninguna conclusión, Tomoyo y Touya se dirigieron desde la estación hasta Toji o Templo del Este, un templo budista de la secta de Shingon en Kioto.

Les ofrecieron una guía en la que descubrieron que una vez hubo levantado otro templo, llamado Saiji o Templo del Oeste, construidos junto al Rashomon, la puerta de la capital.

Toji había sido fundada por el sacerdote Kobo Daish en el siglo octavo en nombre del emperador, y cuya principal función era proteger la nación.

La construcción más famosa del templo era la pagoda, de 57 metros de altura, la más alta de todo Japón, dividida en cinco pisos. A continuación se informaba sobre la historia de las pagodas, una evolución de las stupas indias. Debido a la altura de dichas construcciones, estas tienden a atraer los rayos, por lo que se consideraban como edificios con una gran carga espiritual. Muchas pagodas, como la de Toji, tienen en el techo un pararrayos. Este pararrayos, al que se le llama 'finial', tiene, además, un significado simbólico en el Budismo, por lo que a veces también se decora con diseños de flor de loto.

Las stupas indias fueron concebidas como estructuras en cuyo interior se resguardaban reliquias sagradas. En el interior de la Pagoda de Toji se podían encontrar esculturas budistas, tanto en el salón como en la sal de lectura.

Por su importancia espiritual e histórica, la UNESCO lo declaró Patrimonio de la Humanidad, junto a otros tesoros de la Prefectura de Kioto. Hoy es considerado un oasis de calma en el centro de Kioto.

Al salir de Toji se encontraron con una agradable sorpresa con la que no habían contado. Un gran mercadillo estaba montado alrededor del templo, los vendedores exponiendo y ofreciendo sus artículos, como ropa, zapatos, esculturas, e incluso habían paradas donde se vendía comida y plantas.

Se dedicaron a recorrer los pasillos a rebosar de gente que formaban las hileras de paradas. Todo el mundo se detenía a comprar algún detalle, y, por supuesto, Tomoyo no pudo evitar gastarse unos cuantos yenes en detalles para su madre y Sakura. Y, olvidándose de su mal humor, convenció a Touya de que comprara una escultura budista a su padre y una planta a Yukito. En una de las paradas, Tomoyo se quedó mirando una miniatura pintada por un autor desconocido. Tanto la hipnotizó la escena, que Touya no pudo contener las ganas y se la obsequió. Como recompensa, recibió un beso en la mejilla y una franca sonrisa.

* * *

_19h00- Kiyomizudera, Kioto_

"Kiyomizudera, o Templo de Agua Pura, es el nombre de varios templos budistas, aunque en la mayor parte de los casos se refiere al Otowasan Kiyomizudera en la zona este de Kioto, fundado en 780 y asociado a la secta de Hosso."

Se enteraron, además, que el recinto sagrado de Kiyomizudera fue declarado Patrimonio de la Humanidad por la UNESCO en 1994 y que el templo se encontraba en la lista de candidatos a 'Nuevas Siete Maravillas del Mundo' propuesta por la New Open World Foundation del suizo Bernard Weber.

El templo ofrecía, según Tomoyo, una extraordinaria vista de Kioto desde su famosa terraza de madera, construida sobre la colina y sustentada por cientos de pilares.

"Una leyenda del lugar dice que si saltas por la terraza y sobrevives la caída, tu deseo se hace realidad. Según esto," decía Touya mientras señalaba una placa "durante el periodo Edo se contabilizaron 234 saltos, de los cuales más del 85 por ciento sobrevivieron..."

"Te aseguro que yo no pienso intentarlo..." contestó Tomoyo mientras miraba la densa vegetación que había colina abajo.

"Como si yo te fuera a dejar... ¿Qué diría tu madre si te llevara a casa con el cráneo abierto?"

Fingiendo pensárselo mucho, Tomoyo dijo:

"Que no le mancharas la alfombra de sangre..." bromeó.

Siguieron paseando por la terraza, y salieron por una pequeña calle con tiendas de recuerdos y muchos restaurantes. En uno de los pabellones, los dos, hambrientos, se detuvieron para saborear unos deliciosos fideos.

Pasearon por el resto del complejo y observaron los edificios, la mayoría construidos en 1663, y descubrieron el santuario Jishu, dedicado a Okuninushino-Mikoto, un dios del amor. Cerca de ese templo vieron cómo las personas hacían cola para caminar con los ojos cerrados de una roca a otra. Como decía la leyenda, si lo conseguías, encontrabas el amor. Si en cambio, para conseguirlo necesitas ayuda, significaba que el amor se encontraría gracias a un intermediario.

Bajo el gran salón se halla la cascada Otowa-no-taki, en el que tres canales de agua llegan a un pozo. Tomoyo y Touya se acercaron para verlo y observaron a muchos de los visitantes recoger el agua de la cascada con copas de metal.

"El agua de esta cascada es terapéutica..." comentó Touya. "Si bebes agua de los tres canales consigues salud, longevidad y éxito en los estudios..."

Tomoyo murmuró algo, que Touya no pudo oír. Si hubiera podido leerle los labios, habría adivinado lo que Tomoyo había susurrado: _'Yo necesito suerte en el amor... tu amor'_

"¿Qué has dicho, Tomoyo?" preguntó Touya, deteniéndose a su lado, mirándola fijamente.

"Nada..." miró su reloj, y después alzó la cabeza para disfrutar de la puesta de sol.

"¿Nada? No te creo..."

Inspirando profundamente, Tomoyo se giró lentamente para encararlo. Su rostro mostraba la seriedad de lo que iba a decir a continuación...

"Touya... Esta semana me lo he pasado muy bien contigo... Te he conocido mucho... y no puedo decir que lo que he descubierto de ti me haya desagradado... sino todo lo contrario..." detuvo su parlamento para aclarar las ideas, y continuó. "A pesar de lo que ocurrió anoche... y esta mañana, yo... tú... me sigues gustando... Me gustas más... pero tengo la sensación que esta semana no ha hecho que tu cambiaras de opinión..."

"No es que no haya cambiado de opinión, Tomoyo, pero debes entender..." la interrumpió Touya.

"Lo entiendo, lo entiendo... de verdad. Pero déjame que acabe antes de que me arrepiente y no diga lo que quiero decir... Hoy ha sido muy extraño, pensé que habías visto por fin algo de mí que te gustara, pero... Quizá me equivoqué al pedirte que salieras conmigo... Me precipité y ahora... Ahora no sé cómo mirarte... No sé si mirarte como el hermano mayor de mi amiga o como... como... Entiendo que tú sólo puedas verme como la mejor amiga de Sakura... Lo entiendo. Pensé que... Me equivoqué, y lo siento si te lo he hecho pasar mal estos últimos días, porque no era mi intención. Sólo espero que, al menos, te lo hayas pasado bien recorriendo medio Japón conmigo... Yo me lo he pasado muy bien... Anoche... anoche todo fue maravilloso..." Touya abrió la boca para hablar, pero ella se lo impidió. "Fue maravilloso, y sé que te lo supliqué... Me hiciste sentir como una verdadera mujer, independiente y segura de sí misma... sexy... algo que nunca antes había sentido... y no sabes cuánto te agradezco que no me rechazaras... porque entonces sí que no sé qué demonios se me habría pasado por la mente..."

Tomoyo sintió cómo los dedos de Touya se deshacían de las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Ella se abrazó a su pecho, enterrando su cara en la calidez de su cuerpo, intentando dejar de llorar. Las grandes manos de Touya le peinaban su cabello, y le acariciaban la espalda, reconfortándola.

Touya no podía decir palabra. Sólo podía pensar que Tomoyo creía que se había equivocado... Se había equivocado al decirle que le gustaba...

Y la propia inseguridad de Touya no le permitía asegurarle a Tomoyo que nada había sido un error. Que aquella semana había sido la mejor de su vida, que había compartido los mejores momentos de esos días junto a ella, que al fin sabía lo que era el amor, que al fin sabía cómo demostrar el amor... Pensó en sus besos, en sus sonrisas, en sus caricias y en la forma en que habían hecho el amor.

¿No volvería a ocurrir?

¿Nunca más compartirían cenas en Shinjuku o comidas sentados en dos incómodas rocas mirando el paisaje?

¿Paseos por el jardín botánico o subir el Monte Fuji a caballo o darle de comer a los peces?

¿No irían a pasar algún fin de semana juntos a los balnearios de Hakone, como Tomoyo le había prometido, y a ver la puesta de sol desde lo alto de la Torre de Tokio como él había sugerido en su primera cita?

¿No volvería a hacerle el amor?

Y su corazón le gritaba que abriera la boca y le dijera que harían todas esas cosas... juntos.

Pero, como un rayo, escenas del pasado, de su relación fallida... de su primer desengaño amoroso que tanto daño le causó... ¿Y si con Tomoyo ocurría lo mismo que con Kaho y Touya no era capaz de amarla como se merecía, de demostrarle sus sentimientos y de pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos...?

Sintió cómo Tomoyo se separaba de él. Ella lo miró vergonzosamente, una triste sonrisa asomándose por las comisuras de sus labios...

"Mañana te estaré esperando en el Parque Pingüino, hasta las ocho de la noche. Si a esa hora no estás allí, te prometo que no volveré a molestarte con mis estúpidas ideas y sueños ilusos de una vida perfecta juntos..."

"Tomoyo..."

"Touya, yo lo quiero todo... Pero no quiero las cosas a medias... No lo soportaría... Porque lo cierto es que te amo más que a nada en este mundo... Y lo quiero todo... o no quiero nada."

El silencio reinó entre ellos durante unos segundos. Tomoyo se alejó de él y empezó a andar hasta la salida del templo.

"Perderemos el tren... Touya."

Y, en los oídos del joven, aquellas últimas palabras tenían un sentido muy diferente.

* * *

_1h10- Mansión Daidouji_

Dos horas de tren bala que fueron pasadas en total silencio, cada uno sumidos en sus pensamientos. Ninguno de los dos durmió, ninguno de los dos hizo nada excepto estar sentados y ver por las ventanas las luces de las ciudades que iban dejando de largo.

Para Touya aquellas luces eran Tomoyo, quien irremediablemente se estaba escapando de entre sus dedos, como la fina arena de la playa, que se escurre sin que puedas evitarlo. Si hubiera dicho esas mismas palabras...

'_Yo también te amo...'_

Sonaban muy bien en su cabeza... pero no podía decirlas en voz alta.

'Cobarde... Eres un cobarde'

Y sabía que la voz de su conciencia, que siempre había sonado como Yukito, tenía toda la razón del mundo.

Al menos tenía un día, al término del cual debería ya tener una decisión, una decisión de la que nunca se arrepintiera.

Al llegar a Tomoeda, vieron las calles vacías e inundadas en la oscuridad.

Como cada noche, Touya la acompañó hasta su casa. No había abrazos ni roces, sino incomodidad.

La puerta de la verja se abrió, y Tomoyo se giró para darle las buenas noches. En el segundo que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Touya, Tomoyo dejó caer su maleta al suelo y se puso de puntillas, uniendo sus labios con los de Touya en un beso profundo y arrollador.

El beso supo a despedida en los labios de Touya...

Cuando se separaron, Tomoyo tenía sus mejillas arreboladas y sus ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas que querían liberarse. Sus labios, teñidos de rojo por la pasión, se entreabrieron para dejar escapar sus palabras...

"Touya, no cometas un error... Por favor..."

Y se fue.

Y Touya se quedó allí parado, sintiendo aquellas palabras martillear su cabeza fuertemente.

_

* * *

_

Notas de la autora:

_No pensaba añadir una escena lemon al inicio del capítulo, pero no he podido evitarlo. Supongo... perdón, SÉ que eso no os preocupa en absoluto. ¿Os ha gustado? Porque a mí me ha encantado escribirla._

_¿Dramática la última parte, verdad?_

_Debo decir que no estaba muy inspirada. Se me bloqueó el ordenador y todo le que había escrito hasta Toji se me borró, así que tuve que repetirlo, por eso mis (desgraciadamente) pocas ganas y mal humor. (Ninguna de mis historias pasa por las manos de un beta, por cierto...)_

_Un beso de despedida... como el de TT..._

_¿Será el último?_

_Si queréis saber cómo terminar esta historia de amor, por favor dejadme un montón de reviews... A ver si llego a los cuarenta antes del próximo capítulo..._

_¿Alguien sabe a qué error se refiere Tomoyo cuando hablan sobre la noche anterior? Espero haber dejado suficientes pistas... A ver quién lo adivina._

_¡Besos, y muchos REVIEWS!_

_Mery_

_CAPÍTULO EDITADO Y CORREGIDO EL 22/5/08_


	8. Día 7: De sombras y de luces

**CITAS PARA TODA LA SEMANA**

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp. _

**Día 7: De sombras... y de luces**

Domingo 22 de junio

_12h30- Casa Kinomoto_

La lluvia arremetía contra las ventanas, incansable, invencible... El ruido de ese incesante repiqueteo contra los cristales de los amplios ventanales era lo único que se podía escuchar en el comedor de los Kinomoto, donde sus tres residentes descansaban aquel sombrío mediodía de domingo.

Touya estaba sentado en el sofá, al lado de su hermana, mirando distraídamente la televisión, intentando eliminar los recuerdos de los días anteriores aunque fuera sólo por unos escasos segundos. Pero le era imposible. La tarea de borrar a Tomoyo de su mente se había hecho completamente imposible.

La veía en todas partes. Primero había sido en sus sueños, después de regresar de su funesto fin de semana. Sus remembranzas de los momentos compartidos en aquella pequeña y cutre habitación de la pensión eran los recuerdos más bonitos que Touya había formado en muchos años. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, sabía que lo único que podía superar aquellas caricias y besos que se intercambiaron durante su torbellino... sus torbellinos... de pasión era...

Bueno, en realidad no se le ocurría nada.

Después había sido su despertar. Porque Tomoyo no había estado descansando entre sus brazos. No habían podido compartir los besos de buenos días que habían disfrutado el día anterior, y que había desencadenado otro huracán. Recordaba la dulzura en que Tomoyo se había entregado de nuevo aquella mañana. Aquellos suspiros, aquellos gemidos ahogados, los jadeos entrecortados, la respiración irregular y superficial... sus ojos clavándose en los suyos como flechas que disparaban directamente a su corazón.

Al ducharse, recordó que Tomoyo se había duchado aquella mañana después de tan agotadoras actividades. El olor a lavanda y a romero de su champú, la calidez que su cuerpo habría sentido bajo el chorro de agua caliente, su pelo enredado cuidadosamente en la blanca toalla...

A la hora del desayuno, junto a su padre y su hermana, había compartido en silencio las tostadas con miel y el café recién hecho, pero en lugar de tostadas y café no hacía más que ver a Tomoyo, sentada a su lado, comiendo afanosamente su ración de tempura y de fideos... Una mujer con gran apetito... Tomoyo parecía que tuviera un agujero por estómago. Y eso, a Touya, le encantaba. Adoraba que Tomoyo no fuera remilgada. De hecho, le encantaba verla chupándose los dedos...

Su padre le había pedido a Sakura que fuera a buscar el pan para la comida, pero para sorpresa de su familia, Touya se ofreció a buscarlo él mismo, cosa que nunca había hecho antes. Durante su camino hasta la panadería, recordaba los paseos nocturnos en que los dos habían caminado hasta la mansión y, por consiguiente, en los besos de despedida...

Los besos de despedida... 'El beso' de despedida...

No podía ser así. Aquel beso no podía haber sido una despedida... No podía.

Antes de comer, después de dejar la barra de pan en la cocina, los tres se habían sentado en sus asientos favoritos en el comedor. Fujitaka había decidido que, dado el imperturbable silencio que había reinado en la casa toda la mañana ante la presencia de Touya, era hora de poner algo de ruido en aquella casa, así que encendió el televisor para ver las noticias del día.

Fujitaka sabía que el silencio no duraría mucho. Conocía muy bien a su hija, y sabía perfectamente que, puesto que no había podido hablar con su mejor amiga aquella mañana sobre la escapada, tendría que conseguir los primeros detalles por medio de Touya. Un trabajo difícil, pero no por ello imposible. O, al menos, eso pensaría Sakura.

"Y... ¿cómo ha ido el fin de semana?" preguntó Fujitaka. Por una vez, que fuera él quien entablara una conversación de ese tipo. Sakura lo miró sorprendida, se fijó, y envió una sonrisa socarrona a su hija.

"Bien..." contestó secamente, sin apartar sus ojos de la pantalla, pero con su cabeza sumergida en su lago de recuerdos.

"¿Dónde fuisteis?" preguntó Fujitaka.

"A Hiroshima el viernes..." y no pudo remediar que un suspiro se le escapara. Echó su cabeza para atrás, apoyándola en el respaldo del sofá. "Y ayer, fuimos a Kioto," terminó. Cerró los ojos, porque no quería que ninguno viera el dolor, el sufrimiento, la frustración, la desesperación, y mil emociones más que, combinadas con la fascinación, la locura y la admiración, junto al amor, que sentía en esos momentos... No había ni un segundo que no pensara en ella.

Incluso la mera presencia de su hermana se la recordaba. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué demonios había hecho?

No sólo se había enamorado, sino que se había acostado con la mejor amiga de su hermana. Había roto una de las principales reglas tácitas de las relaciones entre... Bueno, la regla aquella de que uno no podía ligarse a la mejor amiga de su hermana... como aquella de que tu mejor amigo no podía salir con tu exnovia, y viceversa.

"¿Os lo pasasteis bien?" preguntó Sakura, quien, por primera vez, se atrevía a dirigirse a su hermano.

"Sí, fuimos a muchos sitios... A Miyajima, al Monte Hiei, a la pagoda Toji, y al Kiyomizudera..."

"Estuve hace unos años, con vuestra madre, en Hiroshima. Lo pasamos muy bien. A vuestra madre le encantó la bahía, el viaje en barco hasta la isla, la puerta de O-Tori, los animales esparcidos por la ciudad..."

"Sí, a Tomoyo se le antojó darles de comer... Los animalillos empezaron a perseguirla..." se rió Touya, recordándola de nuevo.

"Tu madre también lo hizo... Uno de los cervatillos le robó el bocadillo..."

"¿De veras?" preguntó Sakura, muy animada, pues nunca había oído hablar de aquella salida de sus padres.

"Y recuerdo que, por las noches, la puerta de O-Tori se ilumina desde el santuario. Una vista preciosa..." Fujitaka no era el único que se estaba perdiendo en sus memorias. "Es uno de los lugares más románticos que he visitado nunca..."

"Debo darte la razón..." murmuró Touya. Su padre lo miró complacido.

"¿Te has enamorado de mi amiga o no?" preguntó Sakura. Su padre la miró complacido.

"No te metas donde no te llaman, Sakura..." a Touya se le veía perturbado.

"¿Y qué piensas hacer, hermanito?, ¿Vas a hacer lo que tu corazón te pide a gritos... o vas a cometer el mayor error de tu vida?"

Touya pensaba exactamente en lo mismo.

* * *

_13h30- Mansión Daidouji_

"Cariño, te veo algo pálida..." dijo Sonomi a su hija, quien comía su plato con desgana.

"Oh... debe de ser el día... Es algo... triste..." contestó distraída. Y sorprendida, pues, en mucho tiempo, su madre no había compartido una comida con ella, y, mucho menos, había iniciado una conversación. Y ella no era, como norma, el tema de ésta.

"A mí me encantan los días de lluvia... Tu padre me pidió que me casara con él una noche de lluvia, ¿sabes? El agua caía a cántaros. El cielo estaba iluminado por miles de relámpagos, y los truenos eran ensordecedores... Tu padre y yo... no tuvimos un noviazgo muy convencional..."

"No lo sabía..." repuso la joven.

"Claro que no... nunca te lo he explicado."

"Ya..."

"Tu padre era muy guapo..." sonrió Sonomi. "Te pareces a él más de lo que crees... Pero su corazón se lo llevó antes de hora, y tú no has podido disfrutarlo como yo lo hice..."

"No importa... Al menos te dio..." pero Tomoyo se calló.

"¿Qué me dio, Tomoyo?"

"Te dejo la empresa... y eres una gran jefa..."

"Eso no es lo mejor que me dio, hija... Lo mejor que tu padre me dio fuiste tú. Un regalo caído del cielo, Tomoyo. Eras un ángel para tu padre. Te amaba como a nada en este mundo, se pasaba todo el día alardeando de ti en la oficina... llevaba un montón de fotos en su cartera, te compraba todas las monerías que veía... El departamento de juguetería... lo hizo para ti. Y por ti... Trabajó día y noche para crearlo..."

"Y eso le mató..."

El silencio en el gran comedor era tan ensordecedor como aquellos truenos que su madre había mencionado.

"No fue el trabajo... sino el amor que sentía por ti... En el fondo, esa es una bonita razón para morir..."

"Sería más bonito que nadie muriera por amor..."

"Y a mí me da que tú estás a punto de hacerlo..."

"¿Cómo...?"

"Touya... es totalmente opuesto a ti. Es un hombre grosero, posesivo, antipático, rudo, demasiado sincero y directo..."

"Y me encanta..."

"Lo he notado... Tomoyo, yo no creo que..."

"Le amo. Pero él a mi no..."

"No lo sabes..."

"Me dejé llevar... Me dejé llevar y... Y lo seduje."

"¿Tomoyo...?"

"Seduje a Touya Kinomoto en una habitación de hotel y dejé que me hiciera el amor una y otra vez. Y repetimos a la mañana siguiente. Se lo supliqué, que me hiciera suya. Sé que tengo muy pocas posibilidades... de que me corresponda. Pero lo amo... Y me entregué a él sin pensar en qué pasaría a la mañana siguiente, cuando me despertara y él me dijera que fue un error."

"¿Fue un error?"

"No... Por mucho que me pese, es lo mejor que he hecho nunca. No me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho este fin de semana... Lo siento, mamá... Sé que querías que..."

"No digas más, hija... No tienes que pedirme disculpas..."

"Pero..."

"Tu padre y yo no fuimos muy respetuosos con los deseos de nuestras familias... Cariño, tu fuiste concebida antes de la boda. Tu padre no se arrodilló una semana después de que... ya sabes."

"¿En serio?"

"Nada fue un error... Nunca lo es... si tu corazón no lo siente así. Tu corazón es el único que juzga los errores que él comete... Y, a pesar de mis pegas... Creo que Touya sería un marido estupendo para ti."

"Mamá..." Tomoyo empezó a llorar. "No me des ilusiones, por favor..."

"Si te haces ilusiones es porque algo te las da."

"Touya no me ama..."

"Eso no lo sabes"

"No me ama..."

"Sí que lo hace... Pero o no se ha dado cuenta aún, cosa que me hace pensar que no es el joven inteligente que creía que era, o no se atreve a decírtelo, cosa que me hace pensar que es más tonto de lo que creía que no era..."

* * *

_17h00- Mansión Daidouji_

Sakura estaba de pie al lado de la ventana que daba al jardín. Al fin había dejado de llover. El jardín estaba mojado, y el cerezo que lo presidía daba la impresión que estuviera llorando.

Sakura sabía que Tomoyo había estado llorando. Al llegar a la mansión, se había dado una grata alegría al ver, por primera vez en muchos años, a madre e hija hablando tranquilamente en el salón. Las dos habían estado sentadas en el sofá, su tono de voz muy bajo. Sonomi le había sonreído y se había despedido de ambas, alegando que tenía que trabajar.

Las dos amigas habían subido a la habitación de Tomoyo. Su maleta estaba abierta en el suelo, y Tomoyo se dirigió a ella para sacar una pequeña bolsa. Se la tendió, era uno de los regalos que había comprado en el mercadillo el día anterior.

"¿Cómo es Hiroshima?"

"Realmente precioso... Me encantó toda su historia, y visitamos Miyajima..."

"Lo sé... Touya nos lo contó... y papá nos explicó que él y mamá habían ido antes de que Touya naciera... Parece un lugar muy romántico..."

"La verdad es que lo es..." suspiró. "Muy romántico..."

"Tomoyo... Dime qué ocurrió... Dime qué ha pasado para que los dos estéis tan deprimidos..."

"¿Los dos?"

"Sí... Touya parece apagado... Ha ido a buscar el pan... ¡algo inconcebible!"

Tomoyo la miró de reojo, sentándose en la cama. No había deshecho su maleta. No podía. La había dejado en el suelo, la había abierto... y así se había quedado. No podía sacar la ropa. Olía a Touya. No quería lavarla. Touya había tocado aquellas prendas con sus manos, se las había sacado lentamente, desnudándola, dándole el placer más grande que nunca hubiera soñado... Y toda aquella ropa reflejaba lo que había sentido en aquellos dos días... los dos mejores días de su vida... Y deseaba que hubiera más... Muchos más...

"Por favor, Tomoyo... Cuéntamelo... ¿Cómo voy a poder entender lo que ocurre si no me lo cuentas?"

"¿Por qué quieres saberlo?"

"Porque quiero... necesito ayudarte... Algo ha pasado para que los dos estéis tan mal... Estabas muy ilusionada con el viaje... Por lo que he oído, os lo habéis pasado muy bien, habéis disfrutado de los rincones de Japón que habéis visitado... ¿Qué es lo que ha ido mal?"

"Nada fue mal... Pero..."

Sakura la miraba desde la ventana, sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Tomoyo apartó sus ojos de la hermosa figura de su amiga...

Ella la había advertido...

"Digamos que... no usamos condón."

* * *

_19h00- Tiempo de descuento: 01:00:00_

-Casa Kinomoto-

Touya estaba tirado sobre la colcha de su cama. Su vista estaba clavada en el blanco del techo. No se oía ningún ruido. Su padre no estaba en la casa. Su hermana tampoco. Sakura se había ido a casa de Tomoyo un rato para hablar con ella. De eso hacía ya dos horas. Sabía que habían quedado.

De repente, se puso de pie y se acercó a su escritorio. Una gran pantalla captó su atención. En ella, la foto de una preciosa mujer, cuyo pelo era negro como el ébano, con hebras azuladas que resplandecían bajo el sol, sonriente. Los grandes y risueños ojos violáceos se clavaban en él como estacas en su corazón. Primero las flechas... y ahora las estacas, como si fuera un vampiro.

Se sentó en su silla. Touya cerró el archivo y abrió otra. En ella se veía a Tomoyo en lo alto de la Torre de Tokio, con la ciudad brillando a sus espaldas, su pelo flotando al son del viento. El siguiente archivo mostraba a Touya sentado en la mesa del restaurante de Shinjuku, Tomoyo sentada a su lado, tomando un sorbo de sake. Los dos se estaban mirando fijamente. Aquella foto sólo la podía haber hecho su cliente.

En las otras fotos se veía a Tomoyo en Hakone, con las nubes de vapor tras ella. Tomoyo montando a caballo, Tomoyo en el mirador, con el sol iluminando su rostro. Touya sentado en el claro del Parque Botánico de Nikko, Tomoyo junto al gran cerezo del Templo de Tsukimine, Touya mirando a uno de los bonsáis, Tomoyo acariciando los pétalos de una rosa de los Ikebana, Tomoyo dando de comer a los peces, mojándose las manos en el agua fría bajo la cascada del puente de Shinkyo. Touya mirando por las ventanas del Shinkansen, con el Monte Fuji en el fondo, Tomoyo y él, juntos en el monumento de la Paz en Hiroshima, Tomoyo delante de la puerta de O-Tori, ya anocheciendo. Los dos en el ferry. Tomoyo dando de comer a un ciervo. Tomoyo recogiendo conchas a la orilla de la bahía. Tomoyo en el Monte Hiei, sentada al lado de uno de los templos budistas. Los dos en la sala privada del restaurante Fusima. Tomoyo comprando regalos en el mercadillo. Tomoyo y Touya sentados en el entarimado de Miyajima, sus manos entrelazadas... sonriéndose.

xxxxxxxxxx

-Mansión Daidouji-

Tomoyo se esparcía el champú por el pelo. Se masajeó la cabeza, haciendo que el jabón se convirtiera en espuma. Se aclaró la larga cabellera, y se enjabonó el cuerpo. Sus manos, recorriendo, cada milímetro de su piel, le recordaban el camino que había hecho Touya... estudiando, descubriendo, provocando.

De una nube de vapor, Tomoyo salió de la ducha, se envolvió en una toalla y empezó a secarse el pelo. Se lo desenredó, imaginándose que el peine eran los dedos de Touya que se perdían entre las hebras mientras la besaba con ternura.

Empezó a secarse el cuello, los hombros, el pecho... Touya succionando sus pezones...

Siguió con su barriga... Touya introduciendo su traviesa lengua en su ombligo.

Llegó a su entrepierna, ignorándola. La toalla secó sus piernas suavemente... Las mismas piernas que se habían enrollado alrededor de aquellas caderas poderosas y masculinas... exigentes.

Volvió a su entrepierna... Donde Touya había llegado hasta el más oscuro, profundo y secreto rincón... haciéndola suya para siempre...

--

-Apartamento de Shaoran-

Sakura, Shaoran y Meiling estaban sentados en el sofá que ocupaba medio salón. Sakura estaba acurrucada en Shaoran, su brazo en sus hombros, su mano enredándose en su fino cabello. Meiling los miraba celosa, bromeando que deberían casarse de una vez...

Sakura sonreía, pero sus preocupaciones estaban en otro lugar...

--

-Cine de Tomoeda-

Yukito abrazaba a Nakuru por la espalda, mientras esperaban que se abrieran las puertas para entrar a la sala 3 del cine de Tomoeda. Aquella tarde había mucha gente que quería asistir al estreno de la película.

Nakuru colocó sus brazos sobre los de su novio, aproximándolo más. Él la besó en el cuello, provocando un ronroneo de placer.

Pensaba en lo bonito que sería que su mejor amigo pudiera disfrutar del amor con Tomoyo, de la misma manera que él lo disfrutaba con su guardiana favorita.

--

-Mansión Daidouji-

Sonomi se sirvió otra taza de café. Fujitaka, a su lado, se terminaba su primera taza. La dejó sobre la mesita, y Sonomi se la llenó por segunda vez.

Fujitaka le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento, y se acomodó de nuevo en el sofá, Sonomi haciendo lo mismo a su derecha.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, sólo miraban el cielo por la ventana, pensando en el incierto futuro de sus hijos...

--

-Londres-

Kaho acariciaba remolonamente el pecho desnudo de su amante. Eriol, a su vez, la besaba amorosamente en el pelo, peinándoselo perezosamente con sus dedos.

Kaho alzó la vista, lo miró, y lo besó en los labios, a lo que Eriol respondió inmediatamente. Cuando se separaron, sonrieron.

Y siguieron besándose...

--

_19h30- Tiempo de descuento: 00:30:00_

-Casa Kinomoto-

Touya se había duchado, pero no se había vestido del todo. Sólo unos pantalones vaqueros cubrían sus piernas. Estaba mirando por la única ventana de su habitación. Las nubes, amenazantes, cubrían todo el cielo.

Desvió la vista, y miró su mano, en la que tenía una de las conchas que Tomoyo había cazado en la puerta de O-Tori. La acarició suavemente, y la apretujo de nuevo en su mano.

--

-Mansión Daidouji-

Tomoyo cerró la puerta de su habitación. Caminó sin prisas por el largo pasillo y bajó las escaleras. Cogió un pequeño paraguas verde esmeralda del paragüero del recibidor. Se colocó una fina chaqueta de lino sobre su vestido azul, y abrió la puerta principal.

No se dio cuenta de que dos pares de ojos la observaban detenidamente. Sus pasos firmes sobre la gravilla, hacia la verja.

--

_19h45- Tiempo de descuento: 00:15:00_

-Parque Pingüino-

Tomoyo llega al Parque Pingüino. Mira el reloj. Ha llegado muy pronto.

A su alrededor no hay nadie. Los niños no salen a jugar después de una tormenta. El parque está lleno de charcos y el Rey Pingüino es muy resbaladizo.

De su bolso saca un pañuelo, se da media vuelta y se dirige a uno de los bancos que hay esparcidos por el parque. Con el pañuelo seca la madera.

Y se sienta a esperar.

--

-Casa Kinomoto-

Touya se termina de poner su camisa. Blanca como la nieve, como la piel de Tomoyo. Se gira hacia la puerta, pero cuando sus dedos se cierran sobre el picaporte, se detiene.

Suspira, y apoya su frente sobre la madera.

Su mano suelta el picaporte...

--

_19h58- Tiempo de descuento: 00:02:00_

Tomoyo mira el reloj de nuevo. No puede evitarlo.

Sus pies están sobre el banco, sus rodillas dobladas, su cabeza apoyada sobre sus piernas, ocultando su rostro humedecido por las lágrimas.

Los sollozos son lo único que se oye entre los árboles...

--

_19h59- Tiempo de descuento: 00:01:00_

Las manecillas del reloj avanzan sin pausa... sin más prisa que el rítmico tic-tac que retumba en sus oídos.

Sus ojos se fijan en la hora que este marca: un minuto.

Un minuto.

--

_20h00- Tiempo de descuento: 00:00:00_

A lo lejos se oyen las campanas dar la hora. Ya son las ocho.

Llega tarde... llega tarde...

No... No va a... venir...

No va a venir...

--

_20h04- Tiempo de descuento: -00:04:00_

"¿Llego demasiado tarde?"

Tomoyo alza la cabeza de entre sus brazos, sin poder creérselo. Las lágrimas corren por su rostro, dejando brillantes regueros de dolor por sus mejillas.

"S... Sí."

La voz de Tomoyo ha sido dulce, pero firme.

Los ojos de Touya se abren desmesuradamente, sorprendidos. Sus facciones muestran una terrible desesperación, una insoportable agonía.

'_No puede ser... no... Sé que he llegado tarde... pero he llegado. He llegado.'_

Sus rodillas le tiemblan. Ha sido un estúpido.

Tomoyo se levanta del banco y se acerca a él. Sus pasos son seguros y silenciosos sobre las piedras y las hojas mojadas. Sus manos se acercan al rostro cabizbajo, levantándolo. Acarician su barbilla, y ella acerca su rostro, y suspira muy cerca. Su aliento choca contra sus labios. Sus ojos se clavan en ella... no son estacas, ni flechas...

"Pero no importa... Touya..."

Y el aliento se convierte en unos labios, húmedos por las lágrimas, cálidos porque Tomoyo no puede más que desprender calidez. Sus bocas se abren a la vez, y sus lenguas se encuentran de nuevo. Se conocen de nuevo. Se exploran de nuevo.

Se aman...

Touya la tiene abrazada por la cintura, pero sus manos necesitan perderse por su pelo... Necesitan enredarlo una vez más... Quieren despeinárselo...

Sus narices se rozan, sus labios aumentan la fricción, sus lenguas se saborean, sus dientes mordisquean...

Al separarse, sus bocas se quedan abiertas, muy cerca.

"Te quiero, Tomoyo..."

"Oh..." un sollozo. "Y yo a ti, Touya... Te amo..."

Sus bocas se vuelven a buscar y definitivamente se encuentran.

"Te amo... te amo... te amo..." repite él, dándole un beso con cada 'te amo'.

Pero el oxígeno es un bien muy preciado para todos los seres humanos...

"Dicen por ahí..." susurra Tomoyo, mirándolo. "'Más vale tarde que nunca...'"

* * *

_Notas de la autora: __Sólo he tardado tres horas en escribir este capítulo. He tardado en empezar, pero una vez mis manos han dado con el teclado, no han dejado de escribir. Mis manos iban solas, las palabras fluían por mi mente, y las ideas se formaban con claridad._

_Sabía qué quería hacer, qué quería decir... _

_¡Y lo he hecho!_

_Siento el sufrimiento... aunque esa ERA mi intención._

_Al fin y al cabo, las buenas historias no te dan el 'final feliz' hasta la última página. Así que yo no iba a ser menos._

_Me quedan pocas cosas por decir._

_No voy a poder dedicarme a escribir durante los próximos meses. La universidad es una amante muy exigente... Así que no tendré tiempo de subir historias originales, a menos que tenga tiempo libre algún fin de semana o por Navidades. Algo subiré, aunque quizá sea cortito. Pero tengo un par de adaptaciones que me gustaría hacer, a menos que alguien ya las haya hecho. Primero lo comprobaré._

_Tengo una idea para hacer una especie de epílogo de esta historia. La empecé ya cuando sólo tenía el borrador del primer capítulo de este fic escrito. Al principio no quería publicarlo, pero me salió bastante divertido. Iba a ser una historia aparte, pero me haría mucha gracia que fuera una continuación de 'Citas'. Al fin y al cabo, hemos dejado algunas incógnitas sin resolver... _

_Y, por último, quiero muchos reviews, porque estoy triste. Últimamente apenas recibo vuestros comentarios... así que hago huelga y no escribo o tardo en subir los capítulos de mis otras historias en progreso. ¡Sólo tenéis que apretar un botón!_

_Bueno... Se terminó... Y quiero llorar porque me ha encantado escribir esta historia: el proceso de investigación, el montón de información que debía seleccionar, rechazar y combinar. ¡Las cosas que no he podido incluir en la historia! Tampoco era plan de alargarlo demasiado..._

_Estoy muy contenta... MUY CONTENTA..._

_Así que vosotros tenéis la llave para que yo sea una mujer aún MÁS feliz._

_O no habrá más historias o adaptaciones._

_Por cierto, si alguien necesita un BETA, me ofrezco. Quizá no tenga tiempo para escribir (porque requiere más tiempo de lo que nunca imaginé- y eso que tengo que reconocer que escribo rápido), sí que lo tengo para leer. Ya lo sabéis, aquí me tenéis dispuesta para cualquier idea o consejo que necesitéis. No lo dudéis ni un segundo._

_Ahora ya sí, lamentablemente, me despido._

_OS QUIERO,_

_Mery_

_PS: Si tenéis interés en saber cuáles han sido mis fuentes para este fic, os recomiendo que vayáis a mi perfil y busquéis el link a mi blog, donde encontraréis una entrada con toda la información._

CAPÍTULO EDITADO Y CORREGIDO EL 22/5/08


End file.
